MEGA CHAOS!
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: A Sonic & Megaman crossover.
1. Coincidence?

**Hi there!**

**This is my first fanfic here and I hope it will be entertaining. The idea for this fanfic came up when I noticed the twisted similarity between these two game series and poof IDEAS! IDEAS! kept poping here & there! **

Well read & enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Alright! Another party to trash!" shouted the blue blur as he ran into Eggman's Base.

He's at it again! Eggman 'The Madman' stole G-mel! And if that wasn't enough, he also kidnapped Cream who tried desperatly to protect her new friend! So Sonic decided to take care of the lunatic doctor once again!But he wasn't alone. He was followed by his trusty two-tailed side kick who was trying to catch up with him.

"Hey Sonic! Wait up!"

"Sorry, Tails. Better be quick! Cream needs us! Who knows what Egghead is up to this time?" Sonic said as he sped further into Eggman's base, blowing up every Egg-bot that stood in his way with his spin dash move.

Outside the base, which was located somewhere between some mountain ranges faraway from any form of civilization, a black hedgehog stood atop a cliff with his arms crossed, accompanied with a huge red and black E-series robot who had an Ohms symbol marked on its shoulder. They saw Sonic and Tails below infiltrating it.

"So, Sonic is here as well, eh?"

"Shadow, the stolen object must be retrieved immediately. GUN HQ requested that this mission is to be accomplished as soon as possible." the robot said in a monotonic voice.

"Don't worry Omega." Replied Shadow not moving his gaze from the base "I'm not interested in picking up a fight with him. Not when I'm in the middle of a critical mission." Shadow then eyed the robot "Buy the way, did GUN give any details of what the doctor stole from their Labs?"

"Affirmative. Description: **System Code:** RM-20-XX, **Function:** Dimensional Analyzer, **Status:** Test not complete"

Shadow looked back at the base and narrowed his eyes. "_Test not complete? It seems the doctor really lost it this time!_" He grinned at that thought for a second then remembered a report issued by GUN some time ago about Eggman joining forces with a counter part of him named 'Eggman Negga' from an alternate dimension, which got him back to his serious mood again.

"_Could he be trying to break the dimensional barrier again?_" he thought silently before saying "Well whatever he's up to we'll have to stop him before he accomplishes it. Let's go, Omega."

"Affirmative."

As they started to move Shadow's eyes widened suddenly then he shut them tight, held his head with both hands and bent on his knee as if he had a painful headache. He started to see flashbacks of himself, Maria and the GUN soldiers at the ARK. But he recovered quickly, stood up again and appeared to be dazed for a few seconds.

"Shadow, are you capable of accomplishing this mission?"

"Huh?" Shadow looked up at his robotic companion who was looking at him. "Yeah, Omega. Let's move on."

Shadow and Omega then jumped off the cliff and in midair Shadow thought about why he continued seeing flashbacks of _**that incident**_ although he had made it clear to himself that he should move on in his life and keep his promise to Maria, his late best friend, and sister, to protect Earth and its inhabitants.

It has been troubling him for sometime.

"………………………._Sister_…………………."

* * *

Meanwhile in another dimension….

"_Hang on Sis! I'm coming!_"

A certain blue boy, known to the world as Megaman, and Rock to his family and friends, teleported with his robotic dog, Rush, near a castle that was shaped like a huge skull and looked too creepy from the outside. But it's exterior was nothing compared to what lay within it's walls, which was filled with nasty robots whom their sole purpose was to serve their evil creator, Dr. Wily.

"_I won't forgive myself if anything bad happened to you!" _the Blue Bomber said to himself as he ran towards the castle.

Dr. Wily has sent a robot to attack Dr. Light's lab once he knew that Light has created a new power upgrade chip for Megaman, and decided to steal it. Unfortunately Roll, Rock's twin sister was at the lab when the robot attacked. She tried to protect the chip but got caught in the process.

Megaman, who was out in the city when the robot attacked, had a very strong bond with his sister and felt extremely guilty when he learnt about what happened and now he is determined to save her even if it meant he must lose his life in the process.

When he got closer to the castle…

"MEGAMAN!!!"

Upon hearing the too familiar voice, the blue bomber stopped, gave a fed-up sigh, and frowned as he looked up to the voice source to see a black robot master standing atop a cliff. The robot was pointing his buster at him while a huge purple wolf stood beside him.

"Bass! What's your master up to this time?"

Bass glared "Don't you DARE call him my _master_! I only serve _myself_ now and I don't care about what that old geezer does as long as it doesn't interfere with my ambitions!"

Megaman shrugged "Guess you're as clueless as I am." He then turned to his mechanical canine. "Let's go, Rush!" The dog then transformed into a flying jet and Megaman jumped on it. This angered Bass.

"Don't turn your back on me, Coward!"

He then jumped from the cliff intending to hit Megaman with a destructive fist. But Megaman got out of the way just in time causing Bass to hit his fist deeply into the rocky ground and got stuck there!

"Why you little!" Growled Bass as he tried to pull his fist from the abnormal thick rocks.

"Bass, I don't have time for this. I have to save my sister before that madman harms her! I'll settle with you later." and with that he sped into the skull castle.

Angered by this humiliation, Bass managed to remove his arm from the hard rocks with a destructive force. He then pointed his buster at Megaman's back, who was far away, but then aimed it at some big rock, while glaring at the castle's direction, and let out all his anger on the rock by blasting it.

The purple wolf then approached Bass and started speaking to him in his own coding language which was only understood by his master.

_"Shouldn't we investigate about the doctor's plans?"_

"Hmp! What for?" replied Bass with a smirk while still eyeing the castle and crossed his arms. "None of his schemes ever work, do they? He'll just make a fool of himself yet again! Let's just stand here and wait for the castle to blow up _as usual_ and enjoy the fire works! Then I shall have my rematch."

"_Are you sure? I mean this time he managed to kidnap Megaman's sister. He'll probably force him to surrender and you **know** how naïve Megaman can be"_ Recalling the Seventh Robot Rebillion. "_And if he manages to eliminate him then say goodbye to your rematch!"_

Bass's expression changed while still eyeing the castle, realizing the situation. His sole purpose in life was to prove that he's the strongest robot that was ever created. But his continuous defeats against Megaman only made him the second best, so he vowed to keep dueling him until he earned the title of _'The STRONGEST Fighting Robot'_!

But it seems that Dr. Wily is trying to win it cheap by using every dirty trick in the book to eliminate Megaman, and if he succeeds then, with no Megaman around to fight with, Bass will be stuck forever with the title of _'The SECOND BEST Fighting Robot'_ that ever lived!

Bass then blew up another big rock, without looking at it, before reverting his buster back into a normal arm and raised a shaking fist. "Blast that doctor! He's nothing but trouble!"

He then turned his head to his companion "Treble, let's go!"

* * *

**How was it? Hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	2. His World

* * *

At Eggman's base

Sob

"Don't cry, Cheese." Said a cheerful voice. Mr. Sonic will come to save us! And when we get back home we'll celebrate by having some ice cream!"

"Quite you blathering rabbit! I need to concentrate here!" Shouted an annoyed Eggman at the caged rabbit girl with a little aqua-blue Chao. He was concentrating on a huge screen which monitored Sonic as he advanced into his base from the main control room.

"That blue boy is such a pain!" said the frustrated doctor, who then sneered before saying "But never mind!".

He walked to a glass capsule which held a shadowy object inside. "I'll send _him_ to exterminate those pests!"

Eggman started to press some button sequences.

**Begin DataLoad;**

**Loading…**

**DataLoad: Success;**

**Data obtained: Subject: G-Mel;**

"Cheese, the computer mentioned G-Mel!" Said Cream worriedly.

Eggman continued giving command inputs to the computer.

**Begin ReprogramSequence;**

**Loading…**

**ERROR!;**

**Reprogramming Sequence Failed;**

**Cause: Coding Blocked by Subject: G-Mel;**

**Restart Sequence? Y/N**

"WHAT! This can't be! Robots can't simply resist reprogramming!" banged a frustrated Eggman on his console.

Cream didn't know what 'Reprogramming' was but felt relief upon seeing Eggman's frustrated expression. G-Mel wasn't like any other robot. After he got reprogrammed by Tails he was given free will to be his own master and to control his own fate and emotions.

"I guess I have no other choice then." Said Eggman in a dark tone.

He then pressed some more buttons and a hatch on the floor opened allowing a weird looking laser gun to rise from it. Cheese was frightened by the size of the laser gun and hugged Cream who got scared as well, but tried to hide it.

"I guess I'll have to wait for them to come."

"You won't defeat Mr. Sonic this time or anytime, Mr. Doctor Eggman! So let go of me and G-Mel this instance!"

"MWAHAHAHAH! But this time it's different, little girl. As long as I have you as a hostage Sonic will think twice before he does anything that might end up getting you harmed!

Cream got frightened by that thought "Oh no, Cheese!" She whispered to her Chao in tears. "This is all my fault! I should've been more careful not to let that bad robot capture me! Now Mr. sonic is in danger! What am I going to do?"

All Cheese was able to do as a reply was to give her a hug.

* * *

Somewhere within the base's corridors Shadow & Omega where standing near a computer panel hacking the system. Using Omega's virtual screen monitor they spied on Eggman. 

"Using Cream as a bait. Hmp! Typical of him. Omega I want you to analyze the properties of that lazer gun."

**Begin Analyzation; ………….**

* * *

Back with Eggman, 

The electric doors opened to reveal Sonic and Tails entering the main control room.

"Hi, Eggman. Are we late for the party?" said Sonic with his trade marked smirk.

"Mr. Sonic! Tails!" jumped an excited Cream.

"Why, if it isn't Sonic and Tails!" smirked Eggman who was riding his Egg-Walker.

"Sonic, look" Pointed Tails fearfully at the lazer gun which was pointed at Cream. This angered Sonic. "Let Cream go, Egghead!"

"Move one muscle and she'll die!"

"You wouldn't dare!" frowned Tails.

"Oh yes I would, unless you hand over the chaos emerald you already have!"

"No way Egg-Brain!"

"Very well then!" Eggman pressed the activation button causing the laser to charge up.

Sonic run towards the cage while Cream shut her eyes waiting fearfully for the blow…

**KABOOM!**

The room was filled smoke but it didn't last long and once it cleared up Sonic and Tails were coughing up the smoke that built up in their lungs.

"cough cough What the? Shadow!" Said Sonic & Tails in unition.

The heroes saw Eggman and his lazer gun covered in ash. Not far away Omega stood with his arm canon pointed at Eggamn with smoke coming out of it. The cage was broken with Shadow on top, carrying a fainted Cream in his arms, who was hugging Cheese. Shadow's expression was really furious and you could tell that his blazing red eyes were on fire.

He quickly jumped off the cage towards Tails and handed Cream to him.

"Take her out of here!" Ordered Shadow

"Got it!" was Tails reply as he ran out towards the exit.

"Omega! Eliminate! NOW!"

Omega oblieged immediatly and fired rappidly at the lazer gun causing it to fly into a nearby wall.

"You little Scoudrel! You'll pay for this!" Yelled Eggman who then pressed another button that opened up another hatch allowing an army of Egg Pawns to dash in!

"SMASH THEM ALL!"

"Sonic, go get G-Mel! We'll take care of this!"

Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up and headed towards G-Mel's capsule, trying to avoid the flying Egg Pawns courtesy of Omega.

"ANNIHILATION!"

Although Omega spoke in monotone one could feel the rage viberating from his words.

"WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS!"

Every time he saw an Egg-bot his memory banks played back the day his previous master shut him down to be replaced by other models he personally diagnosed as less powerful than himself, which fed his anger,fury and hate towards his creator. But his diagnose was only based on the fact that he always considered himself to be "The STRONGEST ROBOT that ever existed"

(_Sounds familiar, dosen't it_ )

"MUST PROVE SUPERIORITY!"

He took two Egg Pawns, smashed them into each other and threw them randomly not intending to hit something in particular.

**CRASH**

"HEY! Watch it, Omega, or somebody might get hurt!" Yelled Sonic who managed to reach G-Mel's capsule and opened it. G-Mel then hoped out.

"Good to see you're ok, pal!"

G-Mel didn't listen. He appeared to be searching worriedly for something.

"Chill out, G." Sonic layed his hand on G-Mel's shoulder "If it's Cream you're looking for she's out of harm's reach, so let's end this party now!"

G-Mel looked at Sonic and noded in agreement and they joined Omega & Shadow. The hedgehoges used their spinning moves and homming attacks on the Egg-bots while the robots punched and kicked. In the midest of it all Eggman tried to sneek out in his Egg-Walker, but was soon discovered by G-Mel who threw an Egg-Pawn at him in an attempt to stop him, but Eggman noticed the fying Egg-bot in the last second and dodged in time letting the Egg-bot hit the lazer gun, that got trashed by Omega earlier, causing it to activate, and shoot straight at G-Mel's chest!

"G-Mel!" Cried Sonic.

G-Mel started to glow brightly and shake violently causing the room they were in to viberate!

"No! My Dimentional Transportation Machine!" Yelled Eggman fearfully.

"What gonig on?!" asked Sonic.

"Don't tell me you implanted the 'untested' Dimentional Analyzer in him!" Glared Shadow at Eggman.

"Yes I did! And now that it got hit by a powerful Lazer Gun it's starting to malfunction! We're doomed!"

Fear struck them all, excluding Omega. G-Mel could possibly alternate or DESTROY the dimention they lived in!

They couldn't do anything about it but watch as the glowing head grew brighter until it engulfed them all...

* * *

**FlameMan: Hey! This is supposed to be a Megaman fic! If you want to write about Sonic then go the Sonic fic page & stop spamming!**

**Me: Ignores flameMan Yeah, I know there are no Megaman characters in this chapter but I promise that by the next one they'll be there!****So read & review**

**FlameMan: And Flames are welcome too!**

**Me: Looks annoyed at FireMan**


	3. The Twins

**SpartanCommander:** I actually have little opinion with this chapter. Except for the fact that I think that Omega is kind of less powerful than Forte and he's about to get a lesson in humility at the hand's of Forte's Buster. (It shoot's plasma and Omega shoot's bullet's so I think advantage goes to Forte)

**Me: **But everyone would still like to see a fight between these two (at least I would).

**dmanb: **This is Great! I always wanted to start a crossover with Sonic and Megaman X but this a great start!

**Me:** Thanks. I'd like to read your fanfic when you upload it. And I hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

_"If only I was able to use this chip." _

A blonde tween girl wearing a red, white and black dress with large black buttons was sitting on the cold metallic floor of a huge computer room trapped in a huge glass tube. The girl was staring at her wrist while lost in her thoughts.

_"That stupid Doctor! Why won't he just quit?! Every time he shows up, my brother has to go to stop him from causing havoc and destruction while I worry and fear for his safety. It's not easy for me at all. I cherish the quality time we spend together when peace times are around and he's not busy defending the world."_

She then closed her eyes and lowered her hand and shook with anger.

_"But now even in those peace times we can't spend time together. Ever since Bass showed up Rock has been more busy as that moron won't stop battling him, even if Wily was in hiding and not causing any kind of trouble."_

She than banged the floor with the hand she was staring at.

_"Man! I wish those two would disappear forever and leave us alone! I want my Twin Brother back!"_

She then heard the sound of an electrical door and turned to her side to see walking up to her. She frowned, got up and walked to him.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up, you lousy girl!" Yelled Wily. "and eject that chip from your arm wrist NOW!"

"No I won't give you Dad's latest invention!" She banged her fists on the glass wall "and I'm not LOUSY!"

"Give it to me or you'll be SCRAP!"

"You can't trick me that easily, Wily. I know very well that destroying me would only endup destroying the chip as well."

_"Dang it, Light! Why did you have to put such a safety guard on that particular chip?!" _Thought the mad doctor angrily before he smirked and said:

"Well it seems your 'father' was smart enough to put such a safety guard on his precious chip, but still he should've done MORE to protect it from harm like, lets say: PUTTING SOME SECURITY MAJORS ON HIS LAB?! I mean come on! HOW many times was it attacked and several TOP SECRET Inventions got stolen eh? Let's face it, kid. The doctor is an old fo-"

"Don't you DARE call my dad a fool!" interrupted a very angry Roll. "And look who's talking! How many Robot Rebellions did you pull off till now?...EIGHT! And you lost in all of them? Now, doesn't that-"

"WARNING!"

Roll was cutoff by sirens and blinking red lights which filled the room. Wily hurriedly ran to the huge computer screen to see Megaman entering his fortress.

"Aha! It seems our guest has arrived" sneered Wily.

"And he'll defeat you yet again!" Roll shot back.

"Not this time, Lousy, since I have _you_ as my victory ticket things will go my way this time!" the doctor dropped his head back and laugh like the madman he is.

Roll dreaded Wily's words as she understood their meaning.

_"He'll use me to put Rock at a disadvantage!... and it's all my fault!" _A synthetic tear dropped from her eye.

Megaman ran along the castle's mazes, jumped over spikes and blasted every machine that stood in his way, from Beats, Mets to Sniper Joes.

He walked into a hall with a dozen Sniper Joes that attacked him on sight. He dodged their blasts and used his trusty buster at them when they were off guard. Rush was helping as well by biting off the Joes' shields making them vulnerable to Megaman's attacks.

"Thanks, Rush!"

Megaman has always considered Rush as his best friend, whom he and Roll shared good times with, and a reliable side kick in his fights against Wily's never ending wars. They never let each other down and they have saved each other's life numerous times allowing an "Unbreakable Bond" to form between them.

They continued their fight. However, unknown to any of them, a single Sniper Joe stood in the shadows atop a catwalk that was a level above where Megaman was busy fighting. The Joe took aim.

"Three… Two… One… FI-WHAH!!!"

Unfortunately (For the Joe that is) a cold hand furiously grabbed him from the neck and lifted him up. Megaman continued blasting the Joes on his way to the next corridor without noticing anything, while the Joe tried to free himself who then froze still as he saw his capture's glaring red eyes.

"What is Wily up to, Scrap?"

"Muh-Master Forte! Wuh-What are you doing?"

"DON'T ASK BACK!!! ANSWER! NOW!" Yelled Bass furiously

"Master Wily stole a chip from Light's Lab"

"_A chip? _"

"He also kidnapped a Light-Bot whom he's going to use as a-"

"Where is Wily now?" interrupted Bass in a solid tone that almost froze the poor robot's circuits.

"In the Muh-Main Compu-WAH!"

Bass tossed the Joe away and jumped off the catwalk to the level below where Megaman has already left, and ran after him. Treble, who was hiding in the Shadows beside Bass followed suit.

_"A chip………what for?"_ thought Bass as he ran taking care not to let Megaman notice him.

* * *

_"Heheheh……. It won't take much long now. Sooner or later the effect will take place and when it does **they** will be **revived**" _

* * *

"I'm coming Sis-ugh!"

Megaman suddenly dropped to his knees, supporting himself with one hand and clutching his chest with the other while a light calming blue aura has formed around him. Bass stood still, keeping his distance, as he saw this and observed. Rush stopped in his tracks, walked to his friend and whimpered as he gently rubbed his muzzle against Megaman's face.

"I'm fine, Rush. I'll be ok." Megaman opened an eye and smiled wearily at his companion.

The aura subdued as if didn't appear in the first place and once again Megaman was on his feet and running.

"Come on, boy! Let's move on! I don't want to waste more time. Roll could get hurt!"

And Bass then continued to follow and after they left the area they were in another figure partially appeared from the shadows revealing his yellow scarf.

_"That aura. That alien friend didn't remove that energy, did he? He just converted it into another form. But isn't his ultimate goal is to eliminated all evil energy and free the universe from it?" _

_

* * *

_

Megaman started to think of what just happened and recalled a conversation he had with his creator, Dr. Light a few days after the eighth Robot Rebellion in the Light's Residence's living room with Roll sitting beside him.

_"Rock, we need to talk." _

_"What about, dad?" _

_"Remember the full system checkup you had yesterday?" _

_"Yeah. What about it?" _

_"Do you feel alright?" _

_"Um, what do you mean?" _

_"It seems that our friend, Due, has not removed the evil energy as we have thought at first." _

_"What!?" Responded Roll with a shocked expression. _

_"Does that mean that I might be a threat!?" Rock stood up_

_"No no no, Rock and Roll, calm down. I consider Due to be much wiser than to leave you to be a threat. According to the readings taken he just merely converted the energy into some other form similar to his own, which I believe would be safe."_

_Rock & Roll gave out a sigh of relief as they sat back._

_"However, I think we need to keep an eye on you, since it's still an alien energy and we don't know much about it. Please, Rock if you notice anything abnormal about yourself then please inform me at once!"_

_"Yes, dad." replied Rock. He then noticed a depressed look on Roll's face._

_"Hey, cheer up, Roll." he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "No harm will come out of this, I assure you."_

_She looked up at him. "I hope so"_

* * *

Megaman then reached an electric door which lead him straight into Wily's lair, and the first thing he saw was Roll trapped inside the glass tube.

"Roll!!" Megaman ran to her.

"Rock! It's a trap!"

Too late! Several electric tentacles shot from the floor and ceiling and wrapped themselves around Megaman, who was surprised by this. He tried to free himself but the tentacles let out a great amount of charge into him!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the pain he felt was unbelievable.

"ROCK!" Roll looked frightened at the sight before her and banged furiously against the glass trying to free herself to save him. She felt that this was it and tears dropped from her eyes.

* * *

**Me: Didn't update in a while but I hope it's good. Please Review.**


	4. Expect The Unexpected

**Sorry for the long wait, AND yes I hate cliffhangers too but I wanted to do my best in this part so I hope you like it.**

**Dissclamer(Something I should've done earlier): Megaman belongs to Capcom & Sonic belongs to Sega**

* * *

The electrifying thunderous charge of the tentacles grew larger by the second as it shot into it's victim's arms, legs and torso. The emitted blinking lights were so powerful enough to turn any normal human blind. Rush was barking mad and moving around his tied up master, trying to figure out a way to free him without getting electrified in the process as well.

"Rock!" Cried Roll frantically, madly knocking the glass to break it. All hope gone.

"Yes! I've got you now, Megaman!" Laughed Wily as he entered from the electric gate at the back side in his flying skull, now wearing some sort of protective dark shades that hid his eyes completly.

"Let him go, you monster!" Roll turned to face Wily and glared Death Darts at him.

Wily, who was enjoying seeing Megaman, suffering, turned to face Roll and said in a malicious smile as he flew closer to her: "You know what I want in exchange for that, Lousy." He then hulted when he got close enough and extended a hand to her. "Hand it over, if you want _him_ alive."

Roll was really trapped now. She knew that Wily can't be trusted at all and there are no guarantees that he'd keep his word to stop harming the one he badly wants to destroy, especially that now he's got him. But watching her twin suffer was too much to handle. She was really torn at that moment, and almost gave in when...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Dozens of hot plasma shots flew at a rapid speed across the computer room, and before Roll knew it, she was soaring away form the impact that caused the glass tube to break to pieces and landed on her side not too far away from her prison, while Wily flew away like a spinning ball in his saucer. Luckily he managed to stop himself right in midair to observe what happened. Roll, who was still conscious, lifted her head in surprise just to see Megaman fallen on his face with the tangling tentacles ripped from their roots and no longer functional, while Rush _rushed_ to his side trying to wake him up. She then eyed Wily flying to face the intruder.

Wily pulled his hair and yelled furiously at what he considered to be the biggest mistake of his life. He created him for the soul purpose of defeating Megaman and programmed him to not let anything stand between him and his ultimate goal. But it seems the plan backfired as the Black Shadow considered his creator to be an obstacle itself in reaching his goal, after a few failed plans, so he rebelled against him, setting his own plans to defeat Megaman on his own.

"FORTE! You miserable junk! You ruined my plan!"

"This ends here, Wily." Bass was several feet away from the unconscious Megaman and glaring at his creator while holding his buster to his own face level pointing it upwards.

"No, it doesn't" replied the scientist, and with a wave of his hand three Robot Masters jumped from the ceiling surrounding Bass: Slashman, Gravityman & Tenguman, all waiting for their master's signal to strike.

Bass just looked down at those soon-to-be-scrap fools who dare to fight him and smirked at Wily. "Hmp! You think these scrap metals can stop me?!"

"No I don't." He smirked back, then flicked his fingers signaling the Robot Masters to attack Bass before turning around "But they can stall you while I—WHAT!!!!"

"You were saying?"

Wily saw his shocked image reflected on the dark visor of a smirking Robot Master who was holding his little sister's hand.

* * *

"Time to DIE!" Tenguman let out a war cry as he charged at Bass, striking him with his blade.

"Couldn't said it better myself, Tengu Face!" replied Bass sarcastically as he ducked to avoid the hit then countered with an upward punch in the face that sent Tenguman flying upwards hitting the ceiling so hard that his upper half went through and stuck there!

Slashman then jumped at Bass with his claw attack, who grabbed his claw just in time and threw him across the room to hit a nearby computer console. He then aimed aimed his buster backwards at the Robot Raster standing behind him.

"I really hate it when my feet aren't attached to the floor" he said without looking back "So if you dare use that on me then I promise you a slow & painful permanent shutdown!"

Seeing the Robot Masters fight, Rush took the advantage to pull off the now-dead tentacles from Megaman but found it a little difficult as they were tangled around him, then he sensed something behind him. He turned his head back and saw Treble glaring at him. Rush then fully turned to face him with a growl in an attempt to protect his master. Treble just looked at him for a second before he muttered something in Dog Language which made Rush's expression change into a slightly confused one. He then grinned a little and gave out a bark indicating that he was approving something. They both then worked on untying Megaman.

* * *

"Protoman! Just what I needed: Another pain in the neck!"

The said Robot Master just smirked while Roll held on to her elder brother's arm, looking worriedly at her twin who was being dragged away by the two canines and noticed that a blue aura started to emerged from him.

_"That's the Alien Energy! Oh, I hope nothing bad is happening to you….."_

"Surrender, Wily, or you'll be forced to!" Demanded Protoman as he pointed at Wily

"Oh yeah!? And I suppose you'll stop me all by yourself?" Wily sneered at him.

"Roll go to Rock's side. I'll take care of him." Protoman said keeping his eyes fixed on the doctor. Roll nodded and ran to where Megaman lay in a safe corner.

* * *

Bass was shooting free-style at Slashman & Gravityman who hid behind some computer devices.

"Cowards! Come out and face me! You'd die anyway, so make it a good one!"

"We need a plan!" yelled Gravityman to Slashman to overcome Bass's blasts.

"Do I look like a "Brain-Stormer" to you?!" yelled Slashman back "The Doctor didn't put in mind that any of us would need intelligence to survive situations like—huh?!"

Slashman eyed one of the ripped tentacles which was slithering on the ground, like a snake in it's last moments. It also appeared like it had some electric charge left in it. Slashman expression changed into a one that implied that he had a malicious idea.

* * *

_"Ugh…... can't see anything…….It's all white." _

_"Sonic? Is that you?" _

* * *

"Rock, please wakeup."

She sat on her knees and held her hands together beside him, not really knowing what to do. She feared touching him might do more harm as the aura continued to glow, but Rush had no problem licking his master's face in an attempted to wake him, but to no avail. Treble on the other hand was following his master's order not to leave his rival's side until he's told so. The wolf was switching his gaze between his master who was casually dodging Slashman's claw with a smirk, Protoman, who was fighting Wily in his flying skull and Megaman, who's aura made him feel uneasy, reminding him of his master's own purple equivalent aura.

Then there was a yell!

Roll, Rush and Treble turned just in time to see a tentacle wrapping itself around Bass's buster. The tentacle shot a powerful charge through his arm, causing him to clench his artificial pointy teeth in agony. Slashman then jumped at him but Bass managed to hit him with one last electrified shot blowing him to smithereens. Treble then eyed Gravityman holding up his hand as if he was manipulating something and Treble figured out the whole situation. He ran at lightning speed and jumped at the Robot Master ripping his whole arm from his body causing him to blow up.

* * *

_"Hey, Shadow! Is that you talking? Guess the world is still breathing! " _

_"But not for long! We need to act ASAP! Do you have them all with you?" _

* * *

Protoman jumped and hit the flying skull as he gracefully dodged the doctor's hits and shots smirking all the while.

_"Heh, haven't had so much fun in a while."_

As soon as he finished his thought however he felt a sudden surge of pain in his chest giving his opponent a chance to shoot him!

Roll screamed as she saw her elder brother get hurt, making her unconscious twin open up his eyes.

* * *

_"You've called me **'Tingu Face'**_ _for the last time!"_ whispered Tenguman in utter haterd as he finally managed to release himself from the ceiling and eyed Bass with the tentacle still attached to his arm. He charged at him once more with a deeper intent on shredding him to bits and was about to strike when Treble jumped at him trying to bite off his blade hand, but Tenguman managed to knock the wolf off and swung his blade at him resulting a deep cut across his front leg showing it's inner circuits.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

The Robot Master turned his head in time to receive a direct punch in the face that sent him flying across the floor. He rose up pretty quickly in time to see Bass in his full rage, surrounded by a fiery purple aura and looking intent to destroy him.

"YOU'RE SCRAP, TENGU FACE!"

* * *

Protoman sat on one knee, panting heavily as he observed the Flying Skull casting its shadow upon him.

"He-he-he! Not so smart now, are you?" said Wily "Guess Luck decided to side with me for once!"

A large canon emerged from inside the Skull's mouth as it opened and pointed directly at Protoman. Wily then laid a finger on one of the buttons on his console.

"Adieu, Protoman!"

**_KABOOM! _**

****

The smoke resulting from the explosion didn't take long to lift up, and when it did…

"MY CANON!"

The doctor and Protoman looked shockingly at the now destroyed canon. Slowly they turned their heads and saw the Blue Bomber barely standing straight now engulfed in a fiery blue aura. All that didn't disturb Prtoman one bit. The only thing that really disturbed him was the look on his little brother's face.

Megaman didn't wait longer. He bombarded the flying skull with all his might until there was nothing was left of it but the frightened doctor crouching on the floor.

* * *

_"Huh? Oh yeah, except for one" _

_"No worries, I've got the last one with me!" _

_"Alright! Let's do this!" _

* * *

"Please, I beg you, don't harm me!"

"Rock leave him! He's not worth it!"

Megaman didn't seem to be hearing anyting, as if his audio sensors weren't functioning at all. He slowly advanced with heavy steps towards the defeated robotist who almost destroyed his elder brother. He slowly raised his buster and aimed it at him.

"ROCK!"

She grabbed him from the back and held him tight all tears on her face.

"Please, I beg of you! Don't! For our father's sake!"

He froze still in his position with a bit of shakiness. Everyone awaited his next move, even Bass who was clutching Tenguman watched intensely to see what will become of his evil creator.

_"CONTROL!" _

Down came loud yet clear echoing voices. Everyone, excluding Megaman looked around for the source. Then there was a slight shake followed by the appearance of two holographic figures, one blue and one black, floating in the air above the robots. The two figures facing opposite directions with seven deferent colored yet identical holographic emeralds moving in a circle around them. The robots watched in astonishment not knowing what was going on.

"What in the world?!" Was Protoman's response to this. He then eyed Megaman & Bass noticing that there auras seemed to react to the presence of these…..'things' as he would put it. Roll let go of her twin who's temperature until it was too much for her to handle.

Bass's aura grew large as well making him feel pain he never experienced before and causing him to let go of Tenguman who fell on his back and didn't move as he was unable to react to the whole situation.

_"READY ANY TIME!" _

_"NOW!" _

The figures curled into two identical balls then spread out their hands and legs and yelled:

_"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

The emeralds gave out intensive yet brightly colored lights across the room causing the two Robot Masters to give out a yell of extreme pain. The auras blended with the lights of the emeralds in rapid speed eventually engulfing the surroundings in a bright white light.

* * *

**Whew! Done! Hope it was worth it!**

**Now R&R Please!**


	5. 24 Hours Later

**Hmm... let's see: 5 reviews + 8 favs + 3 alerts**

**WHOOOOOHOOOOO!**

**I feel great!**

* * *

Foot steps were heard in the middle of a dark room. The sound of these steps didn't cease until its owner faded into view. He then laughed madly as he looked up and raised his fists in the air.

"YES! I have all the seven Chaos Emeralds to myself! I have the ultimate power now! Not even Sonic can stop me!... Speaking of which…..!"

The said chaos emeralds emerged from above encircling him, and when they got close enough, they encased him with bright light. His whole body was completely covered in white. He did a little "Dragon Ball" performance as electric charges emitted from the emeralds. When the lights ceased he was floating in midair and his mustache was ablaze in golden color and smirking down at something …

or someone.

"…I'll give you a _taste_ of your own "Medicine"! he smirked.

"AAAARRRRGGGGG!"

Sonic woke up in a sitting position panting heavily and sweating like a mettool. He then robbed the sweat from his forehead and gave out a sigh of relief.

"(Wheew) Man! I'm not eating any Mac'D's before running after Eggman again!"

He then smirked looking at his feet in front of him. _"Of all the crazy nightmares! "Super Eggman"! Heh, Wait till Tails hears about this one!...TAILS!"_

His smirk vanished and his eyes suddenly widened as he recollected the previous events. He stood up, quick-scanning the area around him. The first things he found out was that it was night time, indicated by clear dark sky filled with little stars, and that he was atop a tall building roof in the middle of a city he never saw before but still reminded him of Metropolis City, ecxept it was less lively and the roads and highways seemed broken as if it was hit by a recent earthquick. Some cars were tossed around as well.

"_I guess me and Shadow at least saved the world from demolishing. Quick thinking of him to use the Chaos Emeralds in the first place! I just hope that everyone else is OK…"_

He then closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he remembered something.

"_Those flames..."_

He recalled that during the "Chaos Control " performance, he saw two figures in blue and purple flames floating with them and that their said flames has swirled at an incredible speed around the chaos emeralds, which were connected to each other with some electric bonds, resulting in a big BOOM! Sonic looked down at his feet.

_"What was those flames all about? Did the Emeralds create them?" _He then absent mindedly looked up at the sky._ "Hope there aren't side effects though-_WHAOH!_" _

He saw something that made his eyes comically double in size into two perfect circles.

"TWO MOONS!" he said out loudly as he stared shockingly at the moons that were set roughly diagonally to each other, one of them being slightly bigger than the other. He froze in his position for about two minutes before shaking his head and frowned. "Man! My stomach is turning and twisting just trying to THINK what else might've went wrong!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, however, a shot flew above his head.

"WHOAH! Who in the-"

He turned to the shot's source and his eyes fell on a weird looking shield-carrying green man, wearing a green helmet that completely concealing his face except for a line opening for the eye area, which weren't visible anyway.

"Lock on Target."

The monotone green man shot again with his arm cannon at Sonic who dodged away just before it made contact.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" he yelled at him.

The green man responded by another shot which was successfully dodged as well.

"Hmm. If he spoke in monotone…" thought Sonic. "Then that means…" he smirked, jumped in the air, curled into a ball and did a homing attack on the green robot. Unfortunately, the robot shielded himself and pushed Sonic away from him. The hedgehog flipped backward and landed on his feet.

"Shoot! He has firm grip on that thing. But let 's see how firm it is! BLUE TORNADO!"

He repeated his move, but instead of a direct hit he swirled around his target disturbing the air around him, creating a powerful mini cyclone with a shade of blue. This caused the green robot to lose balance and loosening his grip on the shield, letting it swirl off his hand, making him vulnerable. Sonic wasted no time in trashing the robot.

"HAH! Too easy!" laughed the blue hedgehog as he watched the robot blow up to smithereens. "They ain't any worse than the shielded Egg-Pawns anyway!...Hmm." Sonic frowned at that thought_. "Come to think of it, it ain't anything like an Egg-bot I've encountered. I just hope they aren't a result of this dimensional mess-up."_ He took in a deep breath then let it out. "I better go sight seeing to check things out." He then ran fast jumping from one building to another not really knowing where to go or what to do.

"Eggman, you're so dead this time!" He said seriously "If even Chilidogs started to taste different I wont be responsible for what'll happen!"

* * *

In a semi-deserted part of the city two shadows were walking down a street. One of them was supporting the other by grabbing the other's arm over its own shoulder. The street was barely lit by some weak street lights. The figures decided to rest under one of the street lights revealing them to be Megaman being supported by Roll. She carefully laid him against the column. He looked rather incapable of accomplishing another mission, and if that wasn't enough his teleporter and transceiver weren't functional at all, meaning that they couldn't dissolve their way back to Dr. Light's Lab. They sat quietly for some minutes before Rock decided to break the gloomy silence.

"Boy! Those tentacles really gave me a nasty_ shock_!" He smirked weakly looking at Roll who sat beside him.

"Rock, this is not the right time for jokes!" She frowned at him. "Your damage is really serious and requires immediate action!"

"Come on, Roll! I'm just trying to lighten up the mood a little." Still smiling at her.

"And how can you _even_ try to sound so casual after what you tried to do!"

"Huh?!" He looked baffled

"Don't play dumb with me, 'Megaman'! You should be ashamed of yourself!" she said angrily

"Roll," His tone and expression became serious. Hearing his own sister call him by his title meant that something wasn't right at all. "What exactly did I do?"

"You mean…" the tone he spoke in made her change her own into that of person expecting some great news "…you don't remember?"

He shook his head. "The last thing I remember was hearing you and Blues calling out for me telling me to stop something. But what it was, I have no clue at all. Everything seemed so….blank."

"Then you weren't yourself when you almost tried to shoot Wily?!" she said excitedly and smiled for the first time since she got captured.

"WHAT!?" his eyes widened in disbelief.

She filled him in from the point when the tentacles grabbed him. Megaman seemed really disturbed when she reached the point where he raised his buster at Wily's face, but was amazed when he heard the part about the strange holograms and what they did.

"Whoa! Holograms out of nowhere! That seems rather strange." He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "I guess that thanks to them you didn't end up harming Wily."

"Hmp! All they did was spoil the fun."

The Light-bots turned to see the newcomer who was leaning against a nearby street light smirking at them with his arms crossed, accompanied by his wolf who sat beside him.

"Bass! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, Megaman."

He walked to them not removing his gaze from Megaman, causing Roll to grab her brother tightly and looking furiously at the ebony when he got close enough.

"Go away!"

"Bass, I'm in no condition to fight you at the moment, so-"

"I can see that, Dim-Witt!" Bass cut him off angrily. He folded his arms again "And guess what: I'm forced into a temporary truce until your creator fixes you."

"Well, that's a relief" Megaman rolled his eyes. "Considering that all we ever do is fight at your request, this is nice for a change! Now can you please teleport us home?"

"No." replied Bass irritated by Megaman's 'please'.

"What? Did you damage your helmet too?"

"No, the signals seems to be jammed or something."

"Great!" Megaman smacked his forehead with his hand "So even you can't teleport us to the lab! AND I can't contact Dad to tell me what to do!"

**(SIRENS!) **

"(Gasp!)" Roll looked up to the source of the sirens and grabbed her brother in fear. A helicopter appeared out of nowhere and emitted its spot lights on the robotic group.

"THIS IS GUN POLICE!" came down a magnified commanding voice from the helicopter. "LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPON. PUT YOUR HANDS UP, AND BEND ON YOUR KNEES. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN..."

"Grr! They tracked me down!" Bass looked irritated.

"Bass, what did you do?" Rock eyed him suspiciously.

"No time to explain, Megaman! Lets lose them!"

"But I'm incapable!"

"I'll fix it! TREBLE JET!"

Bass fired a plasma shot at the helicopter purposely missing his target to make it lose balance. He winced a bit, since arm was still damaged from the tentacle shock, but he quickly grabbed the twins under his other good arm, and ran as fast as he could followed by Treble, now in his jet formation. Bass jumped on his companion and they sped up entering the main street.

"CALLING ALL SQUADS! THE SUSPECT HAS BEEN SPOTED AT SECTOR B! HE'S ESCAPING TO ROAD 8B WITH POSSIBLE HOSTAGES! I REPEAT: HE'S GOT HOSTAGES!"

* * *

In some other part of the city, Shadow was leaning against a wall tapping on his arm wrist band transceiver for the last half hour trying to make contact.

"GUN HQ. This is Shadow the Hedgehog. Do you read me."

…

…

…

No response. He tapped in another frequency.

"Rouge. This is Shadow. Answer me."

…

…

…

No response. He tapped in yet another frequency.

"Omega. This is Shadow. Answer me."

…

…

…

No response.

_"Blast it!" _He hit the wall with his fist. _" The signals seem to be jammed! I Must report to GUN HQ immediately. This is so vital."_ He turned around, looking up at the starry sky as he walked across the street. _"Two moons is a clear indicate that we failed at restoring our world to normal and possibly merged with that of Blaze the Cat and Eggman Negga. If that's the case then Eggman might be communicating with him right now."_

"OUTA MY WAY!"

"Huh?!" Shadow turned his head, then rolled away from the fast object that almost ran him down, the blurry object zoomed away from him nonstop. Shadow then stood up and glared after it.

"Speed Freak! Where is the law when you need it?!"

As if on queue, dozens of GUN vehicles, with sirens on, went past by him going into the direction where the blurry object fled, then, to Shadows relief his own Gazette halted beside him.

"Need a lift?" said a bat in a black GUN jumpsuit with white long gloves and boots who was driving the vehicle.

"Rouge! Good thing you found me."

"Hope in quick or we'll lose'em!"

She jumped off the drivers seat into the passenger's beside it, allowing Shadow to take over the vehicle.

"I tried to make contact, but I was blocked." He said as they sped off.

"Give me your transceiver I'll tune it to GUN's new frequency range." Said Rouge.

Shadow obliged to Rouge's request. "I guess the old range got scrambled by the dimensional turmoil."

"What?!"

"I'll fill you in later. Tell me, GUN isn't wasting it's time running after some ordinary speed limit breaker in a middle of a crisis like this, am I right?"

"From what I've been told, that's no ordinary outlaw we're after. He practically grabbed a GUN vehicle unit and threw it at another one. Luckily both units were empty."

"I'm still not convinced."

"Ok, that outlaw passed a GUN check point in this city, and as he did he gave out some powerful energy readings similar to that of the chaos emeralds. The unit ordered him to submit his identity and hand over the emerald. Guess what he did?"

"Emerald energy readings, huh? If he's got one of them then we must retrieve it at once. Hold on tight!"

* * *

**_22 hours earlier..._**

Somewhere in a deserted area away from the city where our heroes – and anti-heroes – lay a base that looked like it had had a rough time during the past 2 hours. In a computer room within the base, Eggman was tapping furiously at his console.

"**No Link Establishment**" blinked the screen.

"ARGH! How can I possibly know how to communicate with Negga if I can't link to him?! " Eggman asked himself. He then tried many frequency ranges in hopes to be able to find a link but his efforts went down the drain.

"GAH! I give UP!" He turned away from the computer screen. "I'll take a break and have some English Tea. One of us is bound to find the other anyway."

He went along a corridor on his way to the kitchen passing a broom closet which caught his attention as it made some noises. He stopped in his tracks to listen carefully without turning to face the closet. Determined that closets don't stir on their own, he reached for a pocket inside his jacket, took out a laser gun and tip-toed backwards to the closet's door.

"All right, I know you're in there!" He said failing a 'James Bond' imitation "You better surrender yourself if you value your own life. You'll have only yourself to blame if you don't cooperate!"

He quickly flung the door open and pointed directly at the intruder's face, who immediately bend on his knees in a begging position upon seeing the pointed gun.

"Please! I give up! I'll come quietly! I'll go to jail again, just don't shoot!"

Eggman raised an eyebrow at the odd sight in front of him. The balding grey haired intruder, with grey mustache that rivaled Eggman's in size and shape, seemed harmless in his torn lab coat, so Eggman relaxed, placing his weapon on the palm of his other hand.

"Well, you seem to be a harmless old chap!" he smirked down at him.

The 'old chap' raised his head to get a look at his captor and upon doing so his eyes widened and rose up to his feet.

"Dr. Robotnik! It's been a long time!" he said cheerfully.

This time Eggman took a step backward and raised both eyebrows in confusion. "Have we met?!"


	6. Temporary Truce

FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!!...

* * *

Sonic was still running and jumping atop the buildings, shuddering every time he looked up at the two moons that now had dark clouds slowly gathering around them. "_Man, I should get hold of myself already! What will everyone think if they knew that I'm totally freaked out?_" He thought to himself 

"_Ooooh! Looky here! The great fearsome hero is scared from a couple of moons hanged up in the sky! Don't worry, Sonic ! They don't bite!_" Sonic rolled his eyes as he imagined his friendly rival red Echidna, Knuckles, saying this with a mocking smile "_He won't stop bugging me about it for the rest of my life_!"

"_Sonic, there is no need to fear such things! Think of it as a harmless Astrological Disorder that needs to be fixed!"_ He imagined Tails in his cheerful mood. _"Yeah, that's him alright! Always trying to finding the right scientific thing to say!"_

"_Oh, silly, Soniku! Come on! What's so scary about two beautiful full moons so close together?! (sigh) I think a night like this should be celebrated with a wedding ceremony! Please Soniku! Say you'll marry me!"_ Sonic shuddered at that last thought _"Amy's gonna make me really regret it!"_

After jumping over another few more buildings he heard sirens coming from down below which made him come to a halt to observe. He saw several GUN units , that consisted mainly of robots with fewer military men in their vehicles, chasing what seemed like a 'Rider' along the main streets. "_What's the excitement all about?_" He then felt some strange presence that made him shift his gaze. At a far off distance ahead he noticed several weird obscure figures jumping from one building to another just as he did.

"… _Who are those…?_"

* * *

"Hey look! Rock and Roll are in trouble!" a running yellow masked Robot Master in a black jumpsuit stopped in his tracks pointing down from atop the buildings, forcing two other Robot Masters, that were with him, to halt as well. 

"What's go- I say what in tarnation is going on here?! That no-good varmint, Bass, grabin our people and running off like a wild goose on the loose!" yelled another Robot Master with anger in his southern accent "Elecman, Gutsman, let's get'm! I'll grab'm and make'm FEEL the burn of my Flames of Eternal Justice!" he finished off as he glared down at the said ebony and his said flames fumed from his hands and head.

"I'm wid ya all da way, Fireman!" said Gutsman the bulky third member of the Light-bot group who, had been scanning the area from atop the buildings for sometime before they found their siblings in their enemy's grasp. The group then noticed some vehicles with sirens and some strange robots they've never seen before chasing after them.

"Wait, who are these guys?" Asked Elecman as he used his super image sensors, that could detect details of any fast object no matter how fast it went, to scan one of the vehicles that chased his siblings and Bass, and he noticed a capital 'G' adorned with stars and two crossed feathers stamped on it. He searched through his memory banks for details about the chasers but the results came negative

"Probably some good guys trying to help Rock & Roll!" answered Gutsman.

"But we better be watchful since we don't know which side they're really on." Pointed out Fireman.

The other two nodded in agreement. They continued following the troop for sometime until something forced them to halt all of a sudden… As they were about to jump to the next building three figures jumped right in front of them from the gap between the building the Light bots were on and the next one. This forced them to back off to make a distance between them and the newcomers and they immediately went into their fighting stances once they realized with whom they were facing.

"Wily-bots!" Fireman was the first to speak with a frown.

"Ah, Light bots! Vat a nice encounter!" Replied a vampire-like Robot Master with a Transylvanian accent and a fake smile as he stepped forward bowing.

"Shademan!" irritated by the vampire's attitude, Fireman launched his burning fist at Shademan who side jumped out of the way. Fireman turned around to face him again. "Your Leader, Bass, will pay if -"

"Listen, Light-bots" Shademan raised the palm of his hand towards Fireman "Vee're not here to fight you. Ve vant to make a deal."

"Huh?!" the three Light bots looked at him.

"Shademan speaksthetruth." Continued a second Wily-bot who's head looked like a protective race helmet and had wheels attached to his shoulders. All in all he had an overall look that reminded some people of an old, but infamous, action cartoon and toy series from the early 80's "Wewishto save Forte from those chasers, andyouwish to save Megaman & Roll." He finished off trying hard not to speak so fast.

"-and all three are in the same boat at the moment, so let's team up and save'em all. No fights and no back stabbing." Finished off the third wily-bot who's body was held together by a series of electromagnets and had a stern no-joking-around-with look on his face.

"Hold it, Junkman! Are you sayin dat all tree are in common danger?" asked Gutsman.

"No! They're all playing a nice game of tag with some Kindergarteners! OF COURSE THEY'RE ALL IN COMMON DANGER!" Junkman answered as if he was talking to an idiot.

"And how can we trust you?" Elecman asked suspiciously as he folded his arms. "Even if we assume that what you're saying about Bass being in a 'mess' with Megaman is true, what makes you think that we would join you?"

"I'd ruther play tag with a cobra than make a treaty with ya'll! We haven't forgotten bout what that wretch, Bass, did to ar boy!" frowned Fireman at the Wily bots as he walked back to his group obviously referring to the 7th Robot Rebellion incident.

"Yeah, you Wily-bots aren't trust worthy at all." Said Gutsman as he kept his fists raised in front of him.

"Are you implying that you von't need our help?" Shademan crossed his arms, took another step forward and started pacing right & left in front of the Light bots as if in a thinking process and continued talking as he rubbed his chin without looking at them "Then I assume that you three can confront those unknown military machines on your own?...Vithout any help?... Or backup for that matter?" He then came to a sudden halt between his group and there's and faced the later "I doubt it!" He said in confidence, then pointed at one of the passing military units' symbol. "Do you have any knowledge about this army? Even if you are Robot Masters, and capable of 'scrapping' military machines like a child's play I doubt you'll have a pleasant time dealing with a foreign army all by yourself." He then waved a hand "I'm not implying that you're veek, no, no, but I think that lack of _strategy_ will be the end of you, given that you seem to be all on your own and are about to deal vith some unfamiliar force. Tell me, my good friends, vhat vould be your chances of survival if such said force turns out quite… _unmanageable_, hmmm?"

The Light-bots stared silently at Shademan for a few seconds before Elecman decided to speak up.

"What makes you think that we're on our own?"

"Have you tried contacting home lately? Ve've been having this problem since that explosion occurred. And I'm assuming you do as vell." Answered Shademan

The light bots fell silent once more. What he said was true. After the sudden earthquake and strange illuminations that occurred 24 hours ago they found themselves not only in an unknown place, but also unable to teleport anywhere nor they were able to contact Dr. Light or any other ally for that matter. So it seemed that their options are limited and must be really careful with what actions they may take. They then turned to each other and started whispering.

"_He has a point there_." Elecman shrugged his shoulders.

"_Huh?! What's ya sayin, Elec? We're Robot Masters!"_ questioned Gutsman. "_No_ _sweat in handling some toy robots like dem!_"

"_Yes I know. But have you noticed their Logo! Does anyone of us know who these guys are? We'll be in a deep mess if they turn out to be something out of this world!"_ replied Elecman figuratively.

Elecman's words made Gutsman rub his chin in deep thought _"Yeah, now dat I think about it… Don't get me wrong! I can wipe out a troop on a good day but from the looks of it we'll be needing all da help we need!"_

"_And don't forget that we're unable to contact the lab for support in case it turns out nasty, which means that we have to rely on them! So what do you suggest, Fireman?" _

Fireman silently looked at his siblings who looked back at him. He seemed to be contemplating all that he just heard and saw. It only took him half a minute before he made up his mind and faced Shademan as he stepped forward. "Fine! It's a truce! We'll join ya!" he said proudly.

"Ah yes! I trusted that you vould be vise enough!" the vampire smirked devilishly and raised his hand to shake Fireman's forgetting that he had torches instead and upon realizing it he retracted his hand immediately in fear of catching fire. Fireman on the other hand didn't raise his hand at all!

"But I'm fixin my eyes on y'all" he took another step closer and looked at Shademan in the eye "One false move outta ya I'll make sure that it'll be your last!"

* * *

"What?! Hostages?!" Rouge was talking to a GUN member through a transceiver while she and Shadow were still riding Shadow's Buggy (or whatever its really called.) "Alright then!" She finished off and turned her head to face Shadow. "You heard that?" 

"Loud and clear! This is getting too serious! We need to stop him now! Tell the units to back off when we corner him. I'll deal with him personally. I don't want any innocents getting hurt!"

"YO, GUYS!"

Shocked by the lightning arrival of a new comer, Rouge almost lost her grip on her transceiver but luckily caught it in the last second. She then looked furiously at the smirking 'blue annoyance' that suddenly appeared sitting between her and Shadow with his legs crossed and arms behind his head like there was not a single care in his world. Shadow on the other hand seemed to be calm while driving his vehicle smoothly, as if what happened was an everyday routine.

"HEDGEHOG!" yelled Rouge at Sonic, while Shadow remained focused on the road.

"Glad to see you two, too!" replied Sonic casually as he darted his eyes between Rouge and Shadow before looking ahead with a leveled hand over his forehead as if he was trying to see what lay beyond the horizon. "So what's up with this crazy game of 'tag'? It kinda reminds me of the time when GUN was CRAZY about you, Shadow!" recalling the 'Black Aliens' incident.

"And what makes you think we'll tell you anything?" snapped Rouge.

"GUN suspects that the one we're chasing has a Chaos Emerald!" replied Shadow, to Rouge's disconcert "Not only that but he's got a couple of hostages as well. In other words be a bit serious about this for once! We must bring them safe!"

"Hey! I'm _always_ serious!" He replied defensively while waving his hands in the air to stress how obvious that was.

"Yeah, right!" Rouge rolled her eyes

"I can prove it! You see I have an important piece of info to deliver. I think that GUN might get ambushed!"

"What!?"

"I saw a small group of suspicious characters stalking them from atop these building!"

"They're probably associated with the fugitive!" Shadow said fixing his eyes on the road.

"No problem! I mean a small group can't fight a semi-army off now, can they?" said Rouge

"Maybe, Rouge. But just in case inform them about it. Better safe than sorry." commanded Shadow

Rouge obliged and got out her transceiver to make the call.

"Well then I'll move ahead of ya! I'll protect the front while you two protect the rear."

"Got it!" affirmed Shadow

Sonic then stood up and was about to jump out but turned his attention to his comrade "You didn't happen to see or hear from the others, did you?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't yet" replied Shadow sensing Sonic's worry.

Sonic frowned and looked downwards but then looked back at Shadow regaining his smirk quickly "Heh, they're probably chilling out somewhere I'm sure we'll meet them soon." With that he jumped out and zoomed ahead zigzagging his way through the GUN units.

"What do you mean that this is some unreliable info?! Just send someone to spy on-!"

Rouge's call was cutoff as a massive explosion occurred where the fugitives where…

* * *

I wanted to add more but I wanted the next scene to be perfect when I next upload. (don't know when actually)

I'm not that good with accents but I hope I did well.


	7. Battle: Start

* * *

"BASS! WATCH IT!!"

Bass, who was still holding the twins and riding on Treble in his jet form, zoomed at high speed straight onto a big truck that came out of nowhere from a side street. They were only a few feet away from collision…

Had Treble not jumped over at the right moment the truck, the robots and the support unit would've blown up to atoms, literally.

"Good job! Remind me to feed you Rush's parts later on!" said Bass proudly to his dog as they landed safely and zoomed away, ignoring the fact that the other dog owner was listening.

"HEY! If I haven't warned you earlier we would've blown up to kingdom come! So keep my dog out of this!"

"You're in no position to talk back, Blue Boy!"

"Stop it you two! I can hear them gaining on us!" Interrupted Roll fearfully as she heard the sirens of the military units approaching ever closer which forced Treble to increase his speed to its maximum limit to lengthen the distance between them as much as possible. Bass helped out by shooting them with his trusty buster although it made his arm hurt so much from the previous tentacle shock. The chase continued till they reached a cross road where they were surprised by units blocking the opposite direction. Treble turned sharp right to the right exit which was blocked as well.

"They blocked the left exit too!" Exclaimed Megaman while Treble went around in circles trying to seek an opening from the four directions but to no avail. Next thing the Robot Masters thought of a fifth escape route. They raised their heads in hopes of flying their way out but they were thwarted when they found the sky clouded with several heavily armored helicopters marked as 'Sigma Alpha II' armed with missiles targeted at them. They were trapped now, with the four ground exists blocked by foreign military soldiers, robots, vehicles and , mostly, by helicopters and the tall skyscrapers. All hope seemed out of reach at that moment.

_"What kind of a mess has Bass got us into?"_ was the twins' thought at that moment as the troops where given a command to halt encircling the fugitives in a great radius to avoid any direct hits from Bass. Soldiers then came out of their vehicles and took aim with their weapons at their target. One particular soldier emerged from his vehicle that was closer to the Robot Masters, holding in one hand a weird beeping palm sized device with a blue screen that had a yellow point blinking on it. On his other hand he held what seemed like a microphone that he brought close to his mouth.

"THIS IS IT, SUSPECT! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! SURRENDER YOURSELF! DROP THE KIDS AND THE CHAOS EMERALD NOW!" his deep voice was magnified.

Seeing that he had no other choice, Bass reluctantly obliged by jumping off Treble, and letting go of the twins, while Treble reverted back to his normal wolf form. The soldier then heard the beeping noise coming from his device repeat at a faster rate. When he looked down at the screen he noticed that there were now _two_ blinking points. He seemed a bit confused at first but then he looked back at the suspect issuing a new demand.

"ALL RIGHT PAL! WE KNOW YOU HAVE **TWO** CHAOS EMERALDS IN YOUR POSSESSION. DROP THEM NOW."

"There you go blathering about that 'Thing' again! And now you clowns are demanding **two** of them! What do I look like? Some fancy jewel thief!" Bass glared at the human.

"What are they talking about, Bass?" Megaman asked, now barely standing straight with Roll supporting him.

"Have you stolen something?" Roll asked as well.

"I have no idea! These jokers seem to be missing a brain screw or something!" he answered them fixing his eye on the soldier with the microphone.

"I REPEAT! DROP THE EMERALDS NOW!" he said taking out his own pistol and aiming it at Bass's direction threatening to pull the trigger if the last demand wasn't fulfilled.

Moments of silence have passed before all of a sudden an explosion broke out causing several white humanoid robots to explode to smithereens and several others were being tossed around as a bulky figure came into view creating massive earth vibrations with every jump he took.

"Gutsman!" Megaman & Roll became so excited as they saw their sibling punch the robots and carrying the quickly evacuated Jeep-like vehicles, and throwing them at the nearby buildings. As a counterattack, dozens of hovering saucer-shaped and one-eyed robots with the designation '01 Wing' surrounded the Bulky Robot Master and started shooting at him with their guns. Gutsman responded by throwing more vehicles and any nearby ground bots at them, but due to their large numbers he couldn't keep up with his current strategy.

"Let me go! He needs my help!" yelled Megaman at Roll who clutched him preventing him from running towards his brother.

Bass was about to tell him how stupid he was to venture into a fight in his current condition when out of nowhere a flying colony of ball shaped robots appeared. These head-like robots had rotating blades attached to the top of their heads and a row of grinning teeth beneath their wide eyes which gave them an overall ridiculous looking face.

_"Flying Skulls!?"_

To Rock& Roll, and Bass & Treble's surprise, these flying Wily-minions helped out, the Bulky Light-bot, by rummaging themselves at the '01 Wing' saucer bots and attacking the other machines as well.

"RED ALERT!! AMBUSH!" Shouted the military men as more mayhem and explosions broke out while the Flying Skulls multiplied in numbers. Then several military humanoid robots started flying off in the air as they were being ran over and burned by something that went fast as lightning making it's way to the center of the cross road where the trio and the support unit stood.

"Fireman!" Megaman was happy to see his other sibling at first but then blinked in confusion as he realized that he was standing on top of what seemed like a skateboard with exhausts pipes at first glance but was instantly recognized by Bass.

"Turboman!?" he frowned at the race car themed robot master for a very good reason.

"Yo, Forte! Notverypleased to see me, are you?!" replied the Robot Master who was able to speak even in his speedy race car mode.

"What's going on? Why are you with this Wily bot?! What will Father think if he saw you like this?!" asked Roll bewildered by her brother's action.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, Sis! I'll explain: Elecman, Gutsman and maself have formed a temporary truce with these Wily Slugs in order to rescue y'all!"

"What did you call us?!" growled Turboman.

Fireman stomped his foot on the race car to shut him up making Bass clench a fist. Ignoring the situation Megaman tried to ask Fireman further questions but he was cut off.

"Listen, Boy, there ain't no time for Q&As! Right now we'll try to distract these humans while you try to find a safe escape route outta here."

Megaman and Roll hesitated at first but then they nodded in response.

"Promise us that we'll see you again." Megaman said

"We'll meet later on. I promise." He replied in an assuring tone to his two siblings.

"And you!" Fireman's mood changed suddenly as he looked up at Bass with a frown and pointed his torched hand at him "You slithering snake! You better NOT harm them, or I'll be hunting you down like a MAD HAWK!" He finished off with a threatening tone before he _skated_ away shooting destructive fire balls at every non Wily or Light bot that stood in his way. The Ebony glared at him as he drove off but then he decided that it was better for him to focus and wait for the said escape route to emerge.

"_Good luck_." The twins thought simultaneously as they watched him leave.

--

Outside the battle field, Sonic was jumping forward atop the now unoccupied GUN vehicles that were crammed up as a result of the explosions occurring ahead of him.

"Boy do I hate traffic jams! Especially on Mondays!"

"I guess your warning came a little late, Hedgehog."

Sonic shifted his eyes to his side to find his ebony counterpart jumping along side him carrying a gun in his hand while looking ahead.

"Change of tactic, eh?" he asked Shadow.

"Yes." Shadow surprised him by throwing two objects at his face.

"Whoa! Hey! What's up?!" he yelled at Shadow after successfully catching them before it made contact. It only took him a single glance at the devices to realize that they were just a military transceiver wrist band and a Chaos Emerald Radar.

"The ambushers are probably causing an uproar to distract GUN from the fugitive who'll most likely try to find a way out in the middle of this mayhem." Shadow answered not looking at Sonic.

"Ok, I guessed that too, Sherlock. What else do you have in mind?" Sonic listened intensely as he placed the transceiver on his wrist and the radar on his side keeping his sight on the mayhem at the forefront.

"But what the ambushers and the fugitive might be unaware of is our existence. Presuming that they're from the other dimension."

"So we'll use this as an advantage, right!"

"Precisely. We'll lend GUN our help in counterattacking the enemy, but this is just a side mission. Our main goal is to track down the main suspect, free the two captives, _then_ retrieve the Chaos Emerald. Any questions?"

"Just one. You won't be using _that_ to retrieve the emerald now would you?" he asked eyeing the gun in his hand

"Don't worry. I won't pull the trigger unless he _personally_ asks for it!"

Sonic rolled his eyes "… Heh, like he's gonna look at you with a big stupid smile and say: "Dude! That's a cool weapon you've got there! _Please_ shoot me!" " commented Sonic jokingly with an excited tone before he noticed Shadow glancing at him with a frown and suddenly, to Sonic's shock, the ebony pointed his gun at his face!

"SHADOW! I WAS KIDD-!"

"JUMP, FOOL!"

The Hedgehog leaped out of the gun's path which Shadow triggered at the right moment hitting a flying object that appeared out of nowhere and almost rammed Sonic had Shadow not acted fast.

"What was that?" Sonic asked once he landed safely but before he could get any reply the duo were next faced with more of these things with rotating blades, coming out of nowhere. "Whoa! There's too many of them!" He then gave these robots a good look before realizing that they weren't Egg bots.

"Too childish for an Egg bot if you ask me!" he said observing their big eyes and big toothy grin. He even almost swore that he saw them wiggle their invisible eyebrows at them. Now _that_ was something an Egg bot never did to Sonic's face.

"Did you see that?! They just wiggled their eyebrows at us!"

"Hedgehog, There is no time to waste on useless facts! The more time we waste the more the chances _he'll_ get to escape!" Shadow was annoyed by Sonic's statement.

"You're no fun, Shadow!" Sonic grunted but obliged non the less for the sake of the hostages. The duo jumped, curled up and used homing attacks on the flying bots, rebounding to their next target with greater momentum every time they score a perfect hit causing their speed to increase to rapid escalations, leaving no room for the enemy to counter the attack. The hedgehogs were basically like two lucky pin balls bouncing in a thrilling pin ball board game which was being played by an excited eight year old kid who just ate a whole box of sugar cubes followed by a huge chocolate bar. However, the little game didn't last long and the fun was over before they knew it.

"Heh, as I always say: TOO easy!" the blue hero gave a thumbs up to no one in particular as he finally landed after blowing the last robot… or so he thought he did…

Sensing something coming towards him, Sonic whirled his head to his side only to find out he had no time to counter the attack as it was too close and Shadow landed on a spot too far for him to hit it with his gun. All Sonic was able to do was shield himself by bending forward and cover his face by crossing his arms awaiting the impact…

An explosion occurred yet he wondered why he felt nothing but a burst of hot wind coming at him.

"What the-?"

He slowly opened his eyes to see that the robot was no more than a pile of heap now. He then shifted his eyes which widened in surprise as they fell upon a couple of familiar old friends whom he never saw in a really, _really_, long time. Shadow on the other hand looked suspiciously at them since he never really met them before.

"Mighty! Bean!" he said happily as he fully turned to face his grinning friends before running towards them.

"In the flesh!" he got a double reply from a red-brown armadillo, who had his arms crossed and a green duck wearing a red neckerchief.

"Let me guess. Bean, you're the one who blew up that thing. Am I right?" Sonic asked when he halted in front of them.

"Well, Armor boy here ain't no _Bomb_ _Artist_!" The green duck jerked a thumb at the armadillo making Sonic laugh a bit.

"Man, what ever happened to you two?!" he said excitedly "I haven't heard from you in ages! And how on Earth did you end up here, Thick Head?" he smirked gripping Mighty's hand as if they were doing an arm wrestle.

"Long story, Spikes-for-Brain!" answered Mighty grinning back at his old comrade.

"Then you'll have to share it later." Interrupted shadow grabbing the trio's attention as he walked towards them. "I don't know who you two are, but you seem to be on good terms with the hedgehog, so I'll trust you as much as he does for the time being. Right now, since we're in the middle of a rescue mission we'll need as much help as we can. Sonic, give them a quick note about the rescue mission while I run ahead." He finished off skating away.

"A Rescue Mission?! Sweet!" Replied Bean taking out a lit black bomb out of thin air with a smirk, while Might grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

--

"Bah! Useless Alloys! What kind of cheap material they're using anyway!?"

Junkman examined with disgust the parts of the fallen robots that he nonchalantly shot at with some other robot parts he held in his hand. "Are these robots supposed to be of some military use!? They're not even fit for Commercial Consumption!" he said in disbelief as he scanned the parts with his single big red scary looking eye that he usually uses to diagnose metal properties to determine their 'quality' as robot parts. To his dismay every part that he came across didn't meet the standards he was looking for.

"Ugh,! They might as well use 'cardboards' instead!" he said tossing the part over his shoulder which ended up blowing another humanoid that was about to strike him from behind blowing it to smithereens in the process.

"Yeah, I agree wid ya! Dey make WOODMAN look indestructible!" said Gutsman, who happened to be close by, throwing a side punch at a tank like robot that tried to ram him.

"They certainly do-!!" Junkman turned his head toward Gutsman realizing for the first time that he was near him "I wasn't talking to you, Doofus! I was talking to myself!" he replied in his usual unfriendly tone while reverting his attention to the fallen parts of the humanoid he just destroyed and grabbing it with his crane-hand.

"Talking to yourself?! You Crazy or someting?" Gutsman raised an eyebrow, while at the background scene a '01Wing' was shooting at a terrified Flying Skull that flew away from him.

"Beat it! Go fight somewhere else away from me!" barked the junk collector at him as the very same 01Wing hurriedly flew away to where he came from followed by a bunch of angry Flying Skulls in pursuit.

Gutsman blinked twice then frowned "Yeah I will definitely! You're probably infected with some 'Mad Viruses' and I don't wanna catch it!" Gutsman turned and went away out of Junkman's sight. "and NO tanks for helping me by da way, Mad-Eye!" he yelled before looking ahead "_but I'll still keep an eye on you, just like Fireman ordered._" He grinned to himself

"You're most UNwelcome, Lardy!" Junkman replied keeping his eye on his catch giving it a detailed scan.

While he was deeply absorbed in the inspection process the humanoid in Junkman hands unexpectedly blew up to smithereens. He looked shocked at first but quickly curled his normal hand in anger knowing that these robots weren't _that_ defective and turned to his side to face the one who disturbed his research, only to find a black animal-like creature with red strikes on its pointy 'hair' and fiery red eyes glaring at him. This 'thing' was unfamiliar to him (obviously) so he used his 'eye' to scan it. The readings showed him that it was 90 percent organic with the remaining 10 percent being robotic parts. Based on theses reading he concluded that this creature was some sort of a highly advanced Cyborg.

What he found confused him a lot at first, but then he sneered as he realized that he finally found some genuine parts with excellent properties that could possibly be implemented for the creation of an _ultimate_ military robot.

"Perfect! You'll do just right, Pal!" He stood up and fully turned around to face him. "I'll be tearing your metallic parts away from your flesh, but don't worry. This is only gonna hurt…… A LOT!"

The opponent just stood their silently waiting for him to advance…

--

A GUN Captain raised his hand up in the air…

"Lock on target, Men!...Ready!...FIRE!"

Heavy rain of bullet shots were lost in a thick dark smoke as the GUN Soldiers hit their target at a close range with perfect aim. Believing that they got one of the ambushers the soldiers halted waiting for the smoke to fade away, and when it did…

He emerged standing proudly with his fists on his hips, grinning as the bullets received from all directions fell to the ground with not a single scratch to his black jumpsuit leaving the soldiers in a state of an alarming silence.

"What's so _shocking_? Never dealt with a Robot Master before?" he asked mockingly, oblivious to the fact that these people come from a world where the term 'Robot Master' never exists.

"Retreat! All personnel, fall back!" A command was given to all soldiers as it was seen that this new threat was too powerful for normal humans to handle leading to quick strategy to be made. The soldiers were given a command to back away and be replaced by the GUN bots to handle these ambushers in hopes that they'll handle the situation, but little do they know about this new threat known as 'Robot Masters' and what they're capable of.

Soon enough white humanoids that had the designation 'Hunter' marked on their shoulders surrounded the Robot Master and pointed their implemented guns at him. Although one would be really tensed in a death-life situation, such as this one, the Light bot only showed signs of boredom by glancing up at the sky watching Shademan taking care of the helicopters with his weapon. He then dropped his head and gave out a mocked up sigh before he slowly crossed his arms at the wrists and started forming two electrifying energy balls.

"Well, I hope you'll be entertaining enough! THUNDER BEAM!" he yelled the last two words as he swiftly broke his hands apart to opposite directions releasing thunderous electrical charges at his targets on each side blowing up several of them at once. The others threw rapid shots at him which he dodged easily, while hitting them successfully with his said Thunder Beam with blinking brightness. It took him a record time to finish them all.

"Hmph, Pathetic! You're no match for the great Robot Master, Elecman!"

"Impressive light show I would say!"

Elecman turned to face the voice source who surprised him with a direct punch to the face sending him to fall backwards rubbing his back to the ground till he came to a halt. He was surprised by the power of the punch but he quickly stood up looking angrily at the attacker who seemed like some sort of an animal like creature. He guessed that it might be some sort of a robot themed after an armadillo.

"I don't know who you are but you'll pay for this!" he furiously pointed at him.

"My friends call me Mighty but you may call me your worst Nightmare, pal!" Mighty replied with a grin.

"Heh, I believe you got it the wrong way around, Shrimp!" Elecman threw another electrifying thunder beam at Mighty which he successfully deflected, to Elecman's surprise, by quickly jumping and curling up into a rotating red ball. The rebounding shots went into different directions hitting the nearby buildings, the cemented street beneath him and shooting up the sky. Mighty then uncurled with a back flip still grinning at his opponent as he landed on his feet.

"What are you made of?" Elecman was in disbelief "Nothing on this planet has ever deflected my powerful Thunder Beam, you hear me?! Nothing!" he clenched an angry fist at him.

"Oh _nothing_ much. Just genuine Armadillo Armor worn by the _strongest_ _thing alive_!" He answered before he ran at the Robot Master at full speed.

--

Gutsman continued his rampage by smashing the Hunter bots with his massive fists and cramming them to piles of heap.

"_Yeah, dis is so much fun, Guts-Guts!_" he said happily to himself as he grouped the scraps together like a little child playing with the sand on a sunny day at the beach. He then turned his attention to where Junkman was standing not too far away, seeing that he was fighting what he thought was another robot unit. "_ I hope Fireman won't mind me enjoying myself while I keep an a eye on Trash Collector here at da same time."_ He then looked back at his massive scrap tower that was four times his hight_ " After all, I've been looking forward for a break for quite a time now! _"

But just when he thought he was having the time of his life he noticed a black boulder-sized round object fall right in front of him. He squinted his eyes to determine what it was only to realize with shock that it was-

"A BOMB!" he screamed in fear and kicked it with enough force that sent it right at Gutsman's new collection blowing it all up and creating a rain of burnt up robot parts everywhere. Gutsman looked at where the bomb blew up in shock for a split second then he fumed with anger as he thought of the only person he knew that had king sized bombs like that one, so he turned around to face the culprit and yelled.

"BOMBMAN! What da heck do you tink yo-!!"

He froze for a moment in confusion realizing that there was someone else other than his annoying sibling who kept teasing him about his fear of bombs. He saw an anthropomorphic smirking green duck keeping a fist on his side while tossing another large-yet smaller- unlit bomb with his other hand.

"Bombman??" the duck replied not really asking while raising an eyebrow thinking that he was addressing him. He then took a few steps towards his opponent as he waved around his other hand. "What a lousy name for a bomb expert who has a passion for blowing up things and a high class taste when it comes to the Magnificent Arts of Explosions!" he finished off with a halt

"But _Dynamite_!" he clenched his free hand into a fist excitedly and his eyes radiated with thrill before taking a few more steps "Yeah, now THAT'S a name to be run down in Bomb Art History! To be remembered and cherished forever in the hearts of all the 'KA-BOOM' Lovers, don't you think?!"

Gutsman took a few steps backwards looking terrified at the approaching maniac. _"Dis guy is as nuts as Bombman is! Just when I tought I'd take a little break from DAT Lunatic, DIS other Lunatic pops out of nowhere like a perfect substitute!"_

--

As the battle continued a figure that was overshadowed by the buildings was running across the streets at tremendous speed towards the battleground before finally halting at a distance enough for him to observe the situation. "_Hmm, can't get a good view from down here_" he thought so he wall jumped between two adjacent buildings till he reached the roofs revealing his identity now that there are no shadows to hide him.

"Ah, much better!" Quickman said as he was finally able to observe the battle in detail. He saw the Flying Skulls attacking some foreign robots which he guessed were some sort of military force from their printed symbol. He then saw the Robot Masters doing their part of the show: Junkman seemed to be having some rough time dealing with something that seemed to appear/disappear at will in such a way that reminded him of Flashman's Time Stopper. Elecman wasn't having any better luck as his signature move kept failing to deal damage to his opponent who kept delivering successful punches and kicks on him. Gutsman's situation on the other hand was much more entertaining compared to the others as he was comically running and dodging bombs of various sizes and _color _that was thrown at him by some mad bomber that ran after him.

He then saw something that caught his attention. He couldn't believe his visual sensors at first but when he focused he had to believe it. He saw Fireman dealing some heavy damages with his fire power on top of a running race car that he instantly recognized as Turboman! It was only then that he guessed that the Wily and Light bots were somehow on truce fighting against these military robots.

_"What's **really** going on?!"_ He thought to himself. Turboman, the one he viewed as a sworn speed rival, would never let anyone step on him like that, especially if that one was a Light bot (unless someone has tampered with his logic circuit or something). _"Well, since I have nothing better to do I'll just watch where this is going, and not interfere unless its absolutely necessary."_ He decided. "_Besides, I'd like to have some subject to humiliate **him** about the next time we race!_" he let out a grin which did not last long as his visual sensors next caught something running at an amazing speed towards the two Robot Masters.

--

" Faster, Slowpoke! FASTER!"

Fireman was taking full advantage of the situation at hand by attacking the robots with his trusty Fire Storm weapon as he passed by them at tremendous speed while standing on top of Turboman.

"YEAH! Now I'm all fired up!" he yelled excitedly as he blew up dozens of them that seemed to have purposely been lined up in two lines on his right and left sides awaiting their fate. Turboman on the other hand had a different story.

_"Rats! I knew that joining forces with the Light bots was a bad idea from the start, but Shademan insisted that we needed more fighters to handle these soldiers and their robots, stating that we're unable to take any risks in saving Forte incase it turns out nasty. He assured that we would have the upper hand as long as Forte had Megaman in his hand. HAH! What a LAUGH! Looks light Shade didn't foresee that these Light bots are smart enough to learn from previous mistakes. They've taken precautions by keeping an eye on us incase we decided to backstab them and they seem to be doing it well, especially Fire-Boy here, who's taken full advantage of this said truce by using ME as a personal skateboard. The humiliation!"_ he growled to himself.

_"And oh boy! Forte's gonna give me a **good** lesson about pride, if we ever pull this one through that is."_

"Hey you! Don't you know that playing with fire can be dangerous!?"

Grabbing the Robot Masters' attention, Fireman turned his head to his right side to find a blurry blue object running at full speed beside him. The only visible feature of it was his head that wasn't looking at them but looking forward. The blurry object then turned its head which had visible features and smirked at them.

"You wanna live? Then I suggest you give up now, pal!" the figure stated.

Irritated by this Fireman shot at the smirking thing with several fire balls, which the figure dodged by jumping to the left side of the other Robot Master.

"Hey, Hot Head! Over here!"

Fireman turned towards it in frustration "Why you little Twerp!" he shot it again which only made the figure rebound back to his right side again. This caused the Fire-based Robot Master to fume in rage.

"Hey! What's going on?! Who's that guy?!" While in his Car Mode, Turboman is only able to see straight ahead of him. He wasn't able to see left or right probably due to his creator not considering this while in the building up process.

"Shut up, and keep going!" yelled Fireman as he threw another Fire Ball at the figure that repeated his maneuver. So Fireman continued to shoot left… then right… left gain… back to right… left… right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, rightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleftrightleft!!

"GAH! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!" he finally snapped! He then putted his torches together, shaking a bit as he built up some energy and with a yell he pointed his hands to opposite directions releasing huge flames from them. Once the fires stopped. He eyed both direction and to his satisfaction no annoying figure was there.

"Heh, I got'em good!" he said pleased with his achievement and looking forward.

"Bravo!" a hand clapping was heard "That Fire trick was Fabulous! Have you considered a career as a Circus Fire Dancer? The kids will love you!"

Fireman's eyes widened in realization that _he_ was aboard and dared not look behind at first. But then he swiftly turned his head to the back only to receive his first punch that hurtled him off Turboman and hit a nearby lamp post. This caused Turboman to lose control over himself resulting in him hitting a wall of a building. Jumping of the vehicle right on time before the collision the figure walked to where the dizzied Fireman sat under the now crooked lamp post that casted it's light on the blue one, revealing his bright red shoes, big round green eyes, pointy blue 'hair' and, most importantly, his big teasing grin.

* * *

**I hope this chap was good cause it is the longest one I've made so far. Please R&R AND let me know if there any mistakes cause something tells me there is something not quite right here. I just can't put my finger on it.**

**Obviously I'm not a regular updater and I'll only update whenever I feel my chaps are ready.**


	8. Meanwhile

From the depths of outer space, a giant cosmic comet covered in blue flames was traveling at accelerating speed towards the moon. It landed causing an earthquake to erupt. Though it didn't last long it was strong enough to shake the whole natural satellite. Luckily the vibration did little damage to it, save for the dent created where the comet crash landed. When the earthquake ceased, the blue flame followed suit. That's when a mysterious shadowy figure emerged from the blue flames bending on one leg with his eyes shut. He slowly opened his eyes then stood up straight showing his great height and walked a few steps on the deserted unlit moon till he got a better view of what he liked to call 'The Blue Planet', where he once met a good friend of his.

"_I sensed it coming back to life! I hope I'm not too late." _He thought silently as he observed the planet._ "Things might get worse if I don't act soon. Especially if it finds out about the refined energy within Megaman and tries to manipulate him. I must find one of them first before one of them finds the other and I must do it fast."_

He then noticed something strange about the planet he was about to land in. A colorful aurora like illumination was emitting from its surface and shooting upwards towards outer space, in a swirling fashion.

"_That wasn't there last time. I sense a great energy emitting from it. Should I check it?" _He asked himself then shook his head. _"No, I better take care of business first."_

--

Somewhere on the 'Blue Planet' a lab was located by a forest that resided near Monsteropolis city. That lab was the home of the well known Roboticst, Dr. Light and his robot creations. At the that moment the good doctor was at his computer room walking randomly left and right in such a way that made it obvious that he was really worried.

"_What's taking Auto so long?" _ He then stopped and looked at the computer screen which was turned on.

"_I shouldn't have let him venture on his own with Eddie and Beat into that strange Aurora Area. But I couldn't stop him ." _he thought guiltily as he recalled the events that occurred just before the explosion.

He was previously monitoring Megaman's energy level as he ventured into Wily's castle to make sure that it stayed stable. He did that using a device he implanted into him some time after the 8th Robot Rebellion. The device gave live reports on the blue hero's statues that were sent to Light's main computer system. The readings went up and down on regular basis at first but then at some point the energy level got disrupted. Fearing the worst Dr. Light called up his initial eight Robot Masters, Fireman, Iceman, Gutsman, Cutman, Elecman, Bombman, Oilman and Timeman from their working stations to rescue their brother. Using the monitor he saw all eight of them teleport near the castle but just then the ground shook violently and an immense light broke out of the castle engulfing its surroundings. Once the light ceased in place of the old castle there stood this huge swirling rainbow aurora that covered a radius much greater than what the castle originally did.

Dr. Light closed his eyes and went into deep thought about Megaman. _"The Alien Energy… what made it erupt all of a sudden? I hope my child hasn't turned evil or anything. If that happened, it would lead to catastrophic results."_

The doctor then stood up and looked out of the window_" It's been another twelve hours since Auto left." _The doctor thought to himself _ "And here I am doing nothing but worry sick for them all with no clue nor sign of any of them yet. I wish I had at least a small trace leading me to them. I wish I hadn't let Auto leave"_

He thought about the argument he had with him just before he left.

"_Doc, let me go!" an angry fan-wielding green robot yelled at Dr. Light. _

"_Absolutely not, Auto! I can't bear to lose all of you at once!" _

"_But can't you see? It's been twelve hours, one minute, thirty seconds and __50 microseconds_ _since we lost communication with them! We can't wait any longer!"_

"_We need to find an alternative!"_

"_What other alternative?" he questioned with his fists on his hip. "Your second bunch of Robots wont be activated and ready for action until a week or so!" he stated pointing his thumb at a wall to his side where eight Robot Master capsules were lined hibernating peacefully, one of them being placed in a large glass water tank. "And even if they did activate they don't have ANY experience to begin with and I don't think you would be sending them into the unknown from the very start. I, on the other hand, am old enough to make the right decisions. And I've made up my mind! I wont just stand here knowing nothing about my brothers and sister!"_

"_Right Decisions? You just celebrated your fourth birthday a month ago!"_

"_And your point is?"_

_Dr. Light rubbed his own temple " Auto, I worry for your safety."_

"_Don't worry, Doc. I'll be taking Eddie and Beat with me." he said ignoring the age remark and picking up from off a table a red basket sized container with two legs and a face made up of a small mouth and big eyes. An equally sized - but round shaped – blue robotic bird with big wings and small feet zoomed across the lab and sat on top of Auto's head letting out a tweet. Auto then headed towards the teleportation machine. "I won't be late." He stood inside the machine facing the doctor "I promise to bring them safe and sound."_

_The doctor looked at Auto then shook his head and sighed "Why are ALL my creations so stubborn?" He then looked at the green robot "Auto, if you insist I wont stop you. But before you go I want you to deliver a message to Rock when you find him."_

Just then a knock was heard on the door forcing the doctor out of his thoughts. Hoping that it would be one of his creations the doctor answered it but he was a bit surprised when he saw who it was. A tall robot with massive girth stood right in front of the doctor, who had to tilt his head upwards to look at his metallic face. The robot's left arm was visibly huger and constructed differently than his right arm, and his right shoulder was shielded with spikes…

"…Duo?..."

--

Meanwhile, in a small beautiful cabin, like the ones you'd normally find in fairy tales told to young children, a rabbit mother stood in the cabin's living room which consisted of a sofa and two arm chairs encircling a small oval table with the arm chairs at the two opposite ends of the table. She was holding a broom stick in her hands while looking out the window in the living room. She sighed as she recalled some of the events that occurred during the last twenty four hours that past.

"_I hope the children will be all right."_ she thought silently.

Then a knock was heard at her door step which she answered and to her surprise it was non other than The Commander of the G.U.N himself.

"Good evening, Madame Vanilla." He bowed respectfully to her "Sorry to disturb you at a time like this but due to the current state we're going through I decided to come in person to ask for your assistance."

"Assistance? Me?" She was a bit confused by this but still she minded her manners and welcomed him. The Commander sat on one arm chair in the living room while she served them both tea before she sat opposite to him.

"So what can a mother of an only child do to help the G.U.N?"

The Commander took a sip of his tea and placed it back on its saucepan on the table "I was informed that your child has returned safely to you right after the explosion occurred. I am happy for you." He said in a formal yet friendly tone

"Yes, Tails brought her back to me flying on his plane. They managed to escape the base just before the incident. When I saw her in my arms I was so relieved at first but then when I found out about what happened to their friends and G-mel, I felt horrible." She placed her hands on her face. "Sonic and the others have all been like the sons that I never had. Especially G-mel whom I have developed a bond with as strong as that of my bond with my daughter." She let out a sob.

"Have no worry, Madame. I understand how you feel." He stood up straight and walked to the window where Vanilla stood earlier and looked out. The rabbit placed her hands on her lap and looked up at him "A troop of ours, that had Rouge the Bat among them, was caught in it as well, along with Shadow and Omega who were all on a secret mission. Right now as we speak our scientists are studying that strange aurora trying to determine the possibility of retrieving them all safe and sound." He then turned to face her. "But I am not making any promises though, since these current circumstances are fairly unknown to us. ".

"Well at least it's good to know that everyone, including Tails, are trying their best to save them." She said looking down at her hands.

"At the moment it's only us doing the job. Miles Prowers, or Tails, has been forbidden to even enter the Aurora Zone for his own safety."

The mother looked back at him somewhat surprised at his answer. She kept quite for a few seconds before answering. "Then I suppose we have to wait and see then."

"Exactly, Madame." He went back to his chair.

"But you haven't answered my question yet. How may I help you?"

"About that, you see, I need some things to be cleared up about the Gizoid, Gemerel."

The mother looked concerned.

"Nothing too serious" The Commander raised his hands in front of him to his shoulder level in reassurance then placed them back. "Just a few questions regarding him. That's all to it."

"Well I guess that is fine by me." She replied taking a sip of her tea.

"Alright then. Now my first question: You have been looking after Gemerel, right after his reprogramming by Miles Prowers am I right?"

"Yes." She answered placing back her cup with a smile "G-mel has been a good robot and I have treated him like my own son since then. He looks after me and my daughter, Cream, as much as we look after him. I am very happy to have him as part of our small family."

"So he wasn't much of a trouble, has he?"

"Of course not! He is an obedient child who listens to every word I say."

"So the reports we have been gathering were true."

"Reports?"

The commander hesitated for a second before he decided to answer "Madame, I don't know how you'll react to what I'm about to say but please don't misunderstand us."

Vanilla kept quite and listened.

"I am quite sure that you're aware about Gemerel's origins."

Vanilla nodded, confirming him. "When we decided to adopt G-mel into our family I made sure that I know everything about him so I could understand him better as if he was a real son of mine."

"So you know that Gemerel was created by Dr. Eggman from the data remains of the ancient robot, Gizoid, who was commonly known as Emerl."

"Yes, and from what I've gathered from Cream and her friends I learnt that he was a great companion whom everyone liked as well."

"-and as per the Late, Prof. Gerald Robotnik's Researches, he was an ancient war machine utilized by some early, yet highly advanced War Tribe, who met their doom by his hands."

"It's a history lesson to us all. Technology and weapons must only be used for the benefit of people." She then closed her eyes "If only Dr. Eggman could learn from it…"

"and that's why the G.U.N have been keeping an eye on the Gizoid, ever since Tails done reprogramming him."

"Huh?" Vanilla opened her eyes again

"We don't want the cycle to repeat itself, Madame"

"What do you mean?" she asked concerned.

"Madame…" He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "The only reason we have been letting the Gizoid live with you is because of Agent Shadow who has convinced the G.U.N Council and me that no harm would come out of the newly reprogrammed Gizoid. He convinced us that he could be a powerful ally whom we could depend on in times of need, so it was settled that the G.U.N will let the Gizoid be with you, and would only interfere if, and only if, something would go wrong."

"And I'm sure all of my child's reports have been good up till now." The mother said proudly.

"That's true, Madame. However, Like you said, Dr. Eggman never learns from his mistakes and has kidnapped Gemerel. Which is shaking the G.U.N's trust once again."

"Huh?"

"Half of the Council members fear that he might take yet another try at reactivating the ancient war machine within the Gizoid., which will bring chaos to us all if he succeeds."

Vanilla shook a bit realizing where this is going.

"The other half, however, hopes that Sonic the Hedgehog and his comrades have reached him before the Doctor has managed to inflict anything on him. But just in case I…" The Commander hesitated a bit before he finished his last sentence. "I want you and your daughter to be prepared for the loss of a beloved family member." He said, his voice shaking a bit.

The mother kept silent for a minute before replying. "I understand. I have been through it once before. I think I can manage it."

"I'm glad that you fully understand the situation." The Commander then stood up followed by Vanilla towards the main door entrance. She opened the door for him then they shook hands.

"Thank you for the assistance, Madame."

"No, Sir. It is me who should be thanking you." She replied.

As soon as he took his leave she quickly shut the door and went back to her thinking spot right in front of the window. She took out a pen and a paper from her pocket, wrote something on it and folded it. She then waved her hand out of the window to a small blue Flicky bird who happened to be sitting on a nearby tree. The bird flew to her.

"Birdie, please take this message to Tails immediately." She wrapped the message onto Birdie's leg and the Flicky flew off to where Tails resided.

The Commander who was about to ride his car saw the Flicky fly off from the Rabbits residents and gave a guess to where its headed.

"_Good luck, Prowers. We all depend on you_." He thought.

Watching the bird fly away from her window the mother thought of the conversation that just occurred. She then turned her gaze towards the right wall where a picture of a male rabbit in a solider uniform stood.

"_Losing another family member…" _She looked back out of the window and closed her eyes_ in deep thought " I might eventually be able to handle it, but Cream… She's so young. I guess I have to wish with all my heart that G-mel won't turn evil again, for the sake of us all." _She brought her hands together. _" I only hope Tails manages to enter the Aurora Zone before horrible things occur."_

Then another thought came to her.

"_Tails… Why aren't they letting him into that Aurora Zone? He's proven himself worthy of handling such tasks numerous times. Or are they considering it a special case this time where even someone as smart and brave as Tails can't handle it?"_

--

"So that's what happened?"

"Yes, my good friend."

"and no sign of any of them till now."

"I'm afraid not"

"Hmm"

At Dr. Lights Lab Duo was standing with the doctor folding his arms with his eyes shut, thinking of what Dr Light just informed him. He paused for a few seconds then opened his eyes looking at him.

"Have you recorded the readings?"

"Yes I have."

"May I see them?"

"Of course. Here, I'll show you."

They walked to a computer screen, which was split into two parts. One showed Megaman's energy level while the other was a detailed map of Wily's Castle with a small blue dot that moved around it.

"Can you connect me to the system?"

"Huh?" Dr. Light found his request a bit odd. "Why's that?"

"I need to examine the readings by feeling the energy's vibrations."

"Feeling the vibrations? But they're just readings. How come?"

"I'm equipped with the necessary mechanism to do such tasks."

The doctor found it strange at first but then he did what Duo asked and plugged a wire into his arm wrist enabling him to examine the readings which were recorded from the point when Megaman entered Wily's Castle. The energy level seemed fine at first but after the blue dot went further into the castle there was a minor disruption which didn't last long.

"What do you make of it?" Dr. Light asked.

"I can't be so sure."

"Has the energy harmed him?"

"No, that's not it. At this point Megaman is fine. He probably had some sort of a big fight that got him overexcited." He said reassuringly.

Dr. Light had to trust Duo's words, after all, Due was the one who refined Megaman's energy at the end of the 8th Robot Rebellion when the evil energy tried to consume him, and since he's infused with this energy he was the one who understood it's nature better than anyone else.

"Doctor, hold it!"

"Huh? Yes, Duo." Dr. Light pressed a pause button on the computer console. He then noticed Duo squinting his eyes at something.

"I have a question, Doctor. Do you happen to know if any evil energy still remained on the planet after I left?"

"No, not that I know of. But why do you ask?"

"Before I left I made sure that all traces of the evil energy was completely destroyed. That's what I thought anyway. But while I was patrolling space I sensed the evil energy's radiation coming to life from here." He then pointed at the screen "And the readings here are confirming my instincts."

"Are you saying that my child turned evil?" the father asked fearfully.

"No, No. I'm not pointing at Rock's energy."

"Huh?" Dr. Light looked at the screen and saw a second energy reading appearing near that of Rock. At the same time a new purple dot appeared on the map.

"Oh yes I forgot about that one. You see, the device I implanted on Rock has the ability to scan nearby energy sources as well. And the one you're seeing at the moment is that of Bass. I'm sure you met him before."

"Yes, I recall him. He's one of the Wily-bots who were injected with the evil energy."

"Yes, that's the one. And I'm quite clear that you've completely removed the evil energy within him, so I believe that what you're looking at is his main energy source 'The Fortissimo' and _not_ the Evil Energy."

Duo shook his head "I'm afraid I disagree with you on this one." Duo replied, making Dr. Light worry.

"You're saying that that's the evil energy?"

Duo nodded.

"But I thought you got rid of them all, including the one which was consuming Bass."

"Excluding him and Rock."

Moments of silence passed before a very confused doctor broke it "What do you mean?"

Duo turned to face him. "Doctor, why do you think I didn't destroy the energy within Rock?"

Dr. Light tried to comprehend what Duo just asked him. He himself wanted to know why.

"I don't know, Duo. But I trust that you knew exactly what you were doing."

"Then let me explain. Doctor, you're aware of how dangerous this energy can be."

"Yes, I am. I know that it turns any metallic object it possesses into a weapon of mass destruction, and so you must destroy it immediately."

"and do you know how I accomplish it?"

The doctor kept quite.

"I destroy the incubator and consume the evil energy which I in turn convert into pure energy. In reality this strange energy cannot be destroyed. I can only change its form with the mechanism I'm equipped with."

There was silence once again for a several seconds before Dr. Light asked.

"Why do you have to destroy the incubator?"

"The evil energy consumes the thoughts and life of it's incubator till it becomes nothing but a lifeless doll. In other words the evil energy completely erases the incubator, so the only way to bring peace back to it is to destroy it."

"And what about my son? You didn't destroy him."

Duo smiled "Luckily for him he fought it within himself long enough for me to be able to convert it into pure energy."

"So the incubator can be saved as long as its able to fight back. But tell me, why didn't you consume it?"

Duo's smile faded "I would've done so if I could. The problem with this type of energy is whether it was pure or not it glues it's self to the incubator no matter what you do to it."

"I understand now" the doctor grabbed his own chin. "and what about Bass?"

"Surprisingly, He too fought it, enabling me to save him."

"But if you refined his energy then how come it turned back to evil?"

"I don't know Bass very well but I'm guessing that he's the type who'd fill himself with negative thinking. Am I right?"

"Negative thinking?"

"Yes, evil energy loves to feed on negative thoughts. They make it stronger. Even if the incubator's energy was pure to begin with, if it was constantly fed with negative thoughts it would turn evil again."

"If that's the case then we must help Bass as soon as possible before it's too late…" Dr. Light thought about it for a minute then asked. "Negative thinking, eh? Duo, when exactly did you start sensing it?"

Duo thought for a second "Well, converting it into your planet's time frame it's been about a year."

"_That's roughly when King made his move."_ Dr. Light thought silently.

"Shall we continue?"

"Huh? Yes, allow me" he pressed the play button on the console.

The blue dot continued its way through Wily's Castle till it reached the Main Computer Room where Wily usually waited for Megaman. Then it happened.

"The energy readings went berserk at this point."

"Yes I can see that."

"This is when I decided to send my Robot Masters there. Do you presume its another big fight."

"No, this time he's being tortured!" he said frowning

Dr. Light's eyes widened _"How does he know that?"_ he thought, then looked at the wire that connected Duo's wrist to the computer. "You seem to be full of surprises, Duo!"he said looking at the giant robot in amazement.

As the readings continued, the purple dot entered Wily's Lair.

"The torturing stops." Duo said quietly.

"The readings calmed a bit but still are very active."

The blue dot moved to a corner in the lair and stayed motionless. After some time it was the purple dot's turn to go berserk.

"He's mad."

"He's always mad if you ask me."

"Oh, no!" Duo looked pale.

"What?" the doctor looked Duo then back at the screen looking at the blue dot that started moving again.

"The evil energy is trying to manipulate Rock! "

"Is it attempting to convert his energy?" the father asked fearfully.

"Not right away. It seems to be toying with him a bit. Rock isn't moving around on his on. I can feel it."

"That's not like Bass at all. I mean when it comes to fighting he usually gets down to business and doesn't toy around with his enemies."

"He's not even facing Rock. Look at the movement of both dots. Bass seems to put all his attention to one side of the room while Rock is doing the same on the other side. Like I said I don't know Bass very well but I don't think that anyone in the middle of their rage would be able to divide their attention to two different objectives at the same time."

"Are you implying that the evil energy is moving on its own?"

Duo nodded. "Indeed. However there is hope, look" He pointed at the screen. Dr. Light looked and saw a white dot appearing close to the blue dot.

"What is that, Duo."

"Some external force that seems to block the evil energy from manipulating the pure energy." He answered showing clearly that he was interested in this new energy.

"Do you know what it is?"

Duo shook his head "I have no idea, but it seems to be doing its job well. I even sense it trying to calm both energy's at the same time! Now that's amazing!"

"So Rock's safe then… And what do you make of the final point just before the explosion occurred?" Dr. Light asked pointing at seven colorful dots that appeared suddenly encircling the whole room at rotating speed till the screen went blank white with no dots or energy levels for that matter.

Duo went silent, looking astonished.

"Duo?"

Moments of silence passed before he answered "I have traveled to many planets and galaxies across the vast universe, but I never felt such powerful energy in my whole life like this one!" He then turned to Dr. Light "Do YOU have any idea what they were? Because I'm completely clueless about it!"

He shook his head "I'm as clueless as you are, my good friend. My only conclusion is that they are several external forces joined together as one, which briefly merged with the evil and pure energies causing that aurora to materialize right where the Skull Castle stands."

"No doubt that it was strong enough to do that." He agreed with him.

"I guess this brings us to the end of our analyzing procedure. So what's next?"

Duo stood up removing the wire from his wrist. "I'll go rescue them."

"Hey! Wait!"

Not saying another word, Duo teleported out of the room, leaving an irritated old man behind.

"Why don't they ever listen to me!" he shook his head then let out a sigh of surrender.

"Good luck to you all."

--

"What's taking you so long? I want to reach the Aurora Zone as soon as possible! I'm worried sick about my Sonic!"

"Please calm down. He's doing his best to finish up the Tornado's armor for our safety."

A healthy looking Cream and her Chao, Cheese, were outside Tail's workshop in the Mystic Ruins, along with Amy Rose, a young pink hedgehog in a red dress and matching red boots.

Cream and Cheese have left their home sometime before The G.U.N Commander's arrival, so she knew nothing about the conversation that occurred between the Commander and her mother. While Cream sat nicely on a stone with Cheese on her lap, Amy was pacing left and right losing patience by the second and shouting every now and then at the unseen workshop owner who kept quite, making no noise except for the ones indicating that he was fixing up something.

"Oh, I hope they're all right out there." She said worriedly, holding her hands together, and looking down at her feet. She then broke her hands apart into fists and shook them with anger. "Stupid G.U.N! If they didn't prevent us from entering the barrier in the first place we would've been in there twenty four hours earlier and probably celebrating the safety of Sonic and the others by now!" she kicked a pebble with her red boot. "And who knows if anything bad has happened to them!" She fumed before hearing a soft sniff coming from Cream.

"Cream," she turned seeing the rabbit girl hugging Cheese and crying softly.

"This is all my fault. If Mr. Dr. Eggman hadn't kidnap me in the first place non of this would've happened. G-Mel would've had a chance of escaping without worrying about me." She let out a sob. "And Mr. Sonic, Mr. Shadow and Omega wouldn't all be trapped in there either."

Feeling guilty for speaking in such a negative way in front of a child the hedgehog walked to the rabbit. "Cream calm down." Amy held Cream in a comforting hug. "Non of this is your fault. Eggman just came up with another crazy idea that went wrong as usual, that's all. Sonic and the others are all just fine."

Cream looked up at Amy who smiled sweetly at her. "You think so?"

"I don't think. I know! We've all been through a lot of adventures together so I am pretty sure they're doing well. They're tough guys, you know."

"But you were saying-"

"I only said those stuff because I'm a bit upset with the G.U.N, that's all." She cut her off then looked at the workshop with a frown. "and with Tails for being such a slow turtle."

"Finished!"

The girls looked at each other in disbelief for a second then ran happily towards the workshop's gate as it opened up and out came Tails' blue biplane, Tornado II, with Tails in it. However, Amy's mood became upset once more as she noticed that the only difference visible from the last time she saw it was that an extra third passenger seat was made.

"Is that all?!" She said to the pilot as she and Cream hoped in, with Amy at the middle seat and Cream at the back. "It doesn't look any different from before! What were you doing this whole time?"

"I told you I was working on implementing a device that would prevent the G.U.N from detecting us as we pass the barrier." The two tailed fox replied as he pressed a few buttons on the panel in front of him.

Cheese then saw something in the air that caught his attention and he started making some joyful noises. Amy and Cream noticed it and lifted their heads to see Birdie flying towards them. The little Flicky landed on Tails lap.

"Hey, Birdie! What's up?" Tails gently stoke Birdie head. He then noticed that he had a piece of paper attached to his leg. He took it and read it. When he was done he wrote at the back of the letter and rewrapped it up back on Birdie's leg.

"Give this back to her, alright?" he told the bird before it flew back to where he came from.

"What is it, Tails?" Amy asked, leaning forward

"Shhhh." He hushed her raising a finger on his lip "I'll tell you, but don't let Cream know. The G.U.N might try to destroy G-mel if he turns evil once again! We must try our best and hope to find him before anyone else does." He whispered.

"Oh, no." Amy quietly gasped.

"What is it, you guys? Why did Birdie come here all the way from my home?"

"Um, nothing much, Cream." Amy sat back and looked at Cream with a smile "It's only a message from your mom wishing us good luck, that's all." Amy replied, which was partially true since Vanilla ended her letter with 'Good Luck!'

"Now put on your seatbelts cause we're about to fly!" Tails ordered them.

Once the girls did what they were told, he started the engine, sped up along the runway, and they flew up to the skies towards what everyone called the Aurora Zone passing by a certain floating island.


	9. Have We Met?

_Date: 8/08/19XX_

_Place: Robotics Expo, Conference Hall._

_Dr. Thomas Light, who looked much younger with his black hair & beard, (and quite undistinguishable with his Tuxedo) was in the middle of an annual Robot Expo Conference which happened to be held in Monsterolopis that year for three days. Every known roboticst from around the world wore Tuxedos as a dress code and attended this conference to give a presentation of their robotic projects or they just attend to learn more about the projects of their fellow colleagues. It was Dr. Light's turn to give a presentation. He stood in front of everyone in the conference Hall, pointing at a large screen behind him. The screen showed what seemed like the early stages of a robotic inner designs._

"……_and, hopefully, by ten years this robot will be a stoning step and establish a new revolution in the field of robotics towards the benefit of mankind. Thank you."_

_The robotiscts clapped hard in admiration to what the doctor just showed them, which made him blush a bit. They then left their seats and shook his hand as he left his stand. His presentation was the last so everyone left their seats and started conversations with each other or having some snacks by the snack table where a young Wily with dark kempt thick hair and kempt moustache was leaning against the table chewing a sandwich while observing the people speaking to Light and asking him various questions._

"_Hmp! They think that his designs are tremendous! I'll show'em all someday and prove that robots were meant to be fighting weapons!"_

_He thought to himself before eyeing his suitcase which he brought along with him by his side._

"_I don't think I'll be doing a 'show & tell' about you this time. Perhaps you won't be appreciated. But no worries, when the right time comes you'll be admired and feared by all."_

_He then looked back at Dr. Light and at that precise moment one of the roboticst was speaking excitedly to Dr. Light. A tall and round bald man, yet with thin arms and legs, and wearing pince-nez glasses that hid his eyes. He also had a ridiculously large multi-pointed red moustache. "That's the weird fellow who gave a presentation earlier this morning." the young Roboticst smirked as he swallowed the last bit of his sandwich._

"_Splended! Dr. Light you are one of the greatest scientists the world has seen!"_

"_Well, thank you Dr. Robotink." Light humbly replied. "But I think you should save complements for later after I activate the prototype and it proves itself successful."_

"_Yes, you're right. But nevertheless I can sense that good things will come out of it and humankind will thank you for many generations. But do tell me, Dr. Light, if your project succeeds, are you planning on making more models of it?"_

"_Actually, I'm thinking of making some more. But not right away. I need to make sure that everything goes well with the first project before proceeding with the next."_

"_An excellent procedure, Dr. Light. I'll be looking forward to when you complete it."_

"_Um, right. So would I be waiting for yours, I guess."_

_The Doctor with glasses finished his conversation five minutes later then walked away towards the snack table. "I can't believe my luck! Now is my chance!" thought Young Wily. He walked up behind the scientist as he was happily putting some snacks on his plate._

"_That was quite an interesting presentation you gave earlier this morning."_

_Startled by this the scientist turned around nearly dropping the now full plate he was holding. He looked left and right then looked down at Wily who looked up at him with a grin. "Forgive me for surprising you like this, Dr. Robotnik." He then extended his hand "I'm Dr. Albert Wily."_

_The scientist looked at his hand as if he didn't know what this gesture meant then he recollected himself as he replaced the plate he was holding on the table and shook Wily's hand with a smile. "Oh, no, no, you shouldn't apologize at all! You see, I'm known for my awkward reactions among my fellow colleagues, so no harm done there!" He then broke the hand shake "And thank you, it makes me happy to know that people find my projects interesting and I do appreciate their advices and such."_

"_Well about that I really do find your project and ideas fascinating. In fact, it drove me to think if you could possibly help me with something."_

_The Doctor found it a bit odd that some complete stranger would ask him such a personal thing but decided to help non the less._

"_Oh, of coarse I would like to help a jolly young fellow such as you. However there is a small condition I must request of you."_

"_Anything you desire, Dr. Robotnik."_

"_Whenever I enter into any project I prefer my colleges to drop the formalities, which means from now on we'll call each other by our first names. Do I make myself clear, __**Albert**__?"_

"_Very clear, Dr. Ro- uh, I mean ... __**Gerald**__."_

--

"So, you knew my grandfather from your early career days?!"

Eggman & Wily were walking along the halls of the now disfigured Eggman Base. Eggman was holding a cup of tea while Wily was holding a mug of coffee.

"Yes, he looked almost like you, except he was a bit older. Heh, silly me! I should've known you weren't him but I guess I was too scared earlier to think straight in the first place." He took a sip of his coffee

"I still remember the project he showed at that conference. He called it 'The Gizoid Project'. It seemed to be like some sort of a yellow robot, but I couldn't make out how 'it' looked like exactly since it was still 'hibernating' in a semi transparent capsule. He said he wasn't quite finished with it yet. Ah, I cant believe it has been over fifty years since I saw him!"

"_Fifty years…"_ Eggman said quietly as he took in a sip of his tea.

"What's that?"

"Huh?! Oh nothing, nothing, um did you say that you two exchanged some ideas at that conference?"

"Oh yes we did! The presentation he gave about his 'Gizoid Project' drove me to try to convince him to become partners. I showed him again the early designs of…" his expression changed to a frown as he looked away "… what was supposed to be the 'Strongest Robot 'on earth but turned out to be the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!" he finished off before going silent for several seconds.

"And did he agree to it?"

"Huh? Nope! He did say that my project seemed promising but it would require him to spend extra time on it and that he can't afford to sacrifice his time with his granddaughter. I was disappointed but I managed quite well without him." He finished off with another sip then continued "So how is the old-coot? I don't expect him to be around after all these years.

"No, the professor passed way a long time ago." Eggman looke away.

"Oh that's sad to hear. He was such a great…….. Professor?! So his rank went up, eh? I didn't care much about completing my studies myself & preferred to use my I.Q for other purposes."

Eggman heard fingers click then turned his head just to find the roof open up and down came a flying saucer in which Wily jumped in immediately.

"Like _taking over the world_! I'm sure you've been hearing a lot about me in the news, kid."

Eggman was surprised by this but he had tricks up his sleeves as well. He took out a remote control and pressed the button which summoned his flying Egg Machine. Wily looked surprised as well.

"Hey, you got one of those flying things too!?"

"Of coarse I do. And as for your first question: Well, yes I've heard a lot about you." Answered Eggman "Building robots of unimaginable powers, am I right?" Eggman asked slyly all of a sudden.

"Why, yes."

Ivo then continued "that makes other roboticsts jealous?"

"Yes!" Wily's eyes gleamed as Ivo's words fed his ego.

"and the world admire you?"

"Yes!"

"and fear you as you use your unstoppable creations to dominate the world?"

Wily raised his fists in the air and laughed manically "Yes! Yes! YES!" At that moment Wily was too carried away that he didn't realize that he was too open. Eggman took this chance to activate laser canons from the walls and targeted Wily, forcing him to lose control and jump out of his saucer on his face. Feeling safe for the time being Eggman jumped out his machine and walked towards the one he thought was harmless at first, but turned out to be possibly as dangerous as he was.

"You… You got some gadgets too!" Wily raised his head "Should've known that since you're Geralds grandson. So what now? Tie me up and send me to the U.N.?"

"Hah! Have no fear, my good man!" Ivo walked in front of Wily and faced him as he took out a tea cup out of thin air and took a sip "I might have my grandfathers looks and certain behavior to some extinct but when its comes to intentions I'm quite the opposite." He extended his hand for him to help him stand up "In other words, unlike my grandfather, I seek world domination as much as you do, so let us say that I sort of understand you."

Wily gave out a sigh of relief then stood up pulling Eggman's hand.

"So, we seem on the same par, but then tell me when did you get the time to implant those laser cannons in my fortress?"

"Your fortress?" Eggman raised an eyebrow "My friend you are a guest at my humble base!"

Wily blinked then frowned at what he considered to be nonsense.

"Don't play dumb with me, young man! I know for sure that I'm in my fortress and YOU are an intruder!"

"Oh, really! All I see around me is designs of my fortress being disfigured with another ugly design that ruins it completely!" Ivo replied coolly.

"WHAT? I personally designed the interior and exterior of these walls which seem to be disfigured right now, being mixed up with some other mess created by some maniac!"

"Well it seems to me we both see these very same halls from different points of view. Tell me, Albert, do you believe in the alternate dimension concept?"

"Huh?" Wily was surprised by this sudden odd question.

"Do you believe that there are people living in more than two worlds that coexist at the same time without each world knowing about the other?"

"What nonsense are you bluffing you maniac?! There can't be other people living in another world! AND this has nothing to do with what I asked you!"

Ivo took in another sip then raised his eyebrows " Oh yes it is _essential _to what you just asked me. Why, haven't your good friend _Dr. Gerald_ tell you that the only reason he wasn't able to join you in your project is because he was from another dimension?"

Wily's eyes widened "WHAT?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!?!"


	10. Battle: Continue

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Tails?"

"_Sure thing, Knuckles!"_

"But what if you needed help?"

"_Don't worry about us Mr. Knuckles! We'll bring them safe and sound, right, Amy?"_

"_Right! and besides, you need to keep an eye on him. Remember what he did last time."_

"Yeah, I know."

"_Then we'll leave now. Wish us good luck."_

"OK. Be careful out there, Tails."

"_We'll be."_

With that, Knuckles the Echidna switched off the hand-held transceiver device in his hand and watched the Tornado flying towards the swirling aurora. Although the aurora was located hundreds of miles away, it was huge enough to be seen by a spike-fisted red echidna, standing at the bottom foot steps of a ruined Mayan themed altar in his floating home land, Angel Island.

After the plane disappeared into the horizon, Knuckles looked up the altar's stairs that led to where his ancestors' most valuable heirloom was kept.

The Master Emerald.

But he wasn't looking at his guarded treasure. He was looking at an aqua blue watery creature, who was standing right beside it, staring at the aurora, like Knuckles did.

"Funny, you don't usually show your wet face unless you suspect something bad might happen to the Chao, do you, Chaos?"

The water creature didn't reply. But Knuckles didn't care because he knew perfectly well that the Chao Guardian couldn't speak.

After a long pause Knuckles grinned then looked back at the aurora "You came out yesterday right after the earthquake occurred and that aurora thing appeared. And if it weren't for the Ancient Master Emerald Guardian you would've jumped right in there without another thought, am I right?"

Again, Chaos kept quite but with a nod.

"……"

"Not much of a social person, are you? I can relate to that." He said referring to the fact that he himself has spent most of his early years guarding the Island and its treasures from intruders. Adding to the fact that he was the last of his kind, this made him a loner with not much of contact with the outside world. That was the case until Dr. Eggman, Sonic and Tails showed up in his life a few years ago.

"_Things started to get exciting after that!" _He thought, remembering how he met them and how Eggman tricked him into believing that he was on his side and that Sonic and Tails were after the Master Emerald.

"_I was too naïve back then. It took me many times to be fooled by him to realize that those two were my real comrades." _

He remembered the many adventures he had with those two after that. He and Tails were on good terms with each other. Although he hated it whenever the fox kid started speaking 'science', they worked perfectly in sync whenever they teamed up. Tails would usually provide the brains while he provided the brawns. As for Sonic he mostly enjoyed his rivalry against him to see who will stand out as the best fighter. Up till now, this was never settled as they always ended it with a tie.

"_You better get out of there alive, Hedgehog. We still have an unfinished score to settle…I would've come after you hours ago if the Guardian haven't begged me to keep an eye on Chaos while she checks on the Chao's safety."_

He recalled a little incident that happened earlier.

"_Whoa! Chaos! Where do you think you're going?!"_

_Chaos was running as fast as he could towards the edge of the island with Knuckles on pursuit, when all of a sudden a bright orange light emitted before them, forcing them both to halt._

_The light dimmed away and in it place stood an orange female echidna wearing ancient Mayan garments._

"_Please, Chaos. Let me handle it myself."_

"Tikal, The Guardian." Knuckles said quietly to himself frowning at the aurora.

"_Why show up now? And why did Chaos want to venture into that place? Its not like the first time for him to come out of the Master Emerald. He always does that whenever he senses danger looming around. He just stays there next to the Master Emerald until Sonic deals with the problem and then goes back to sleep in the emerald. I even rely on him to guard it for me whenever I have to assist Sonic and Tails in saving the world. Does she suspect that this time its different? That perhaps the Chao aren't safe this time?"_

He glanced at the Chao Guardian before looking back at the aurora.

"_Please, Tikal, make sure that nothing bad happens to them or else Chaos here won't be too happy about it…" _

He shuddered a bit as he remembered what Chaos did last time…

--

Back at the war zone, Sonic was observing his opponent who was lying in a motionless state against the light stand.

"_What kind of a robot is this?"_ he asked himself, observing how odd this one looked like with torches for hands and head. Even with the robot being motionless the flames seemed to flare strongly. Sonic was really amazed by them.

"Wish I had a chilidog on stick right now!" Sonic rubbed his tummy that started to growl.

Just then Sonic felt something zooming at him from behind at high speed trying to overrun him.

"WHOA!"

He jumped at the last second letting it miss him by inches.

"Hey watch it! Driving like that could end you up in jail, you know!" he yelled when he landed on his knee and observed the culprit as he stopped with a sharp turn to face him. It was the racecar that hit the wall earlier. To Sonic's surprise the racecar's parts started to twist and turn as it rose up in a standing position. Now in place of the four wheels there were two arms and two legs. Then a helmet with a visor emerged looking at Sonic who was now blinking at the new robot.

"Well I guess there's more to you that meets the eye!" he remarked scratching his ear in a non caring matter.

Ignoring it, Turboman unleashed a group of spinning fireballs that rotated wheel-style at Sonic.

"Whoa! I'm outta here!" he ran away from them in fear.

"Come back here you coward!" Turboman transformed once again and zoomed after him "No one outruns ME and gets away with it! NO ONE!"

Sonic and Turbo left the scene leaving Fireman behind. Just then the ground thunderously rumbled forcing Fireman to activate once again with a startle.

"EARTHQUAKE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" He stood up and screamed before his eyes fell upon a fellow light-bot who ran passed him.

"Guts Guts Guts GUTS!…" Gutsman panted as Fireman followed him with his eyes before they caught the sight of his pursuer.

"Hey, Playmate, wait up!" Yelled a maniacal green duck running after Gutsman as he passed Fireman as well.

"Well I'll be! Seems Gutsman is in a deep mess." Fireman remarked eyeing a bomb in the duck's hand.

"Better go after'em."

--

Elecman was still trying to land a hit on the one who called himself Mighty but to no avail.

"_Isn't there a way to penetrate that armor?" _He took another desperate try before Mighty blocked his Thunder Beam for the tenth time.

Mighty then ran to him and delivered a powerful side kick that made Elecman fly straight onto a long column.

"Ready to give up yet?" Mighty asked

Elecman stood on one knee looking furiously at him.

"_If only I was fast enough…"_

He then noticed a thick unprotected wire dangling beside him. glancing up he realized he just slammed into an electricity supplying station. This gave him an idea.

"No, I won't give in to some weakling who relies on his pathetic armor to get 'cheep wins'!" Elecman taunted Mighty who got upset by that remark.

"I'll show you who's 'WEAK'!" blinded with anger the Armadillo ran at the Robot Master to deliver a final blow at him. In a swift move Elecman jumped out of the way allowing him to punch the wall. Mighty then looked around just to find Elecman disappearing into the station. Without another thought he followed him.

--

Several helicopters fell from the sky as they were being shot by Shademan.

"VAN! Van helicopter down! TWO! THREE! Three helicopters down! AHAHAHA!" the flying vampire laughed insanely as he counted the downed military helicopters he was shooting. Luckily, they were equipped with auto-eject systems which enabled the pilots to safely escape in their parachutes. Shademan then looked down at Forte and Megaman, who was still being supported by his sister.

Shademan was about to signal to them that it was clear for them to fly their way out when all of a sudden he was hit by what seemed like a drill that was shot at him pinning him to a building. The drill jumped off the robot master and when it stopped spinning Shademan got a better look at his opponent which he figured to be a female bat with big wings and from her uniform he realized that she was a member of the military group that they were currently fighting. Possibly of a high rank.

"Drats! You just ruined the escape route, Missy!"

"Sorry, pal. But non of you will be leaving until we get what we came for."

"Vell, Vhatever that is you're after, ve von't give it to you."

"Very well then. It's your funeral."

She tried to fly at him with another drill but then she was hit by a sound barrier that sent her flying at a building hitting it hard. Freeing herself from the dent she created she grabbed her ears in pain, while airborne, then looked furiously at the culprit.

"Did YOU just use a bat's sonar on ME!" she growled at him as she shook a fist at him.

"I'd prefer to call it 'Noise Crush', Missy!"

Before he knew it he received a deafening noise that made him lose concentration, followed by a kick to the face

"My bat sonar is a powerful weapon too. Guess we're even now. How about we see who's got the upper hand, hmm?"

The robot shook his head to regain his focus then gave out a vampire-like smirk.

"Vell, this seems to be an interesting challenge. Let's see vho's sonar is more powerful." He said forgetting about his mission.

"You're on!" she too gave out a vampiresh smirk of her own, raising a fist.

--

**A/N: Can anyone tell me of a good sight where all the Megaman Classic Enemies names are listed? I found what I want with Sonic Enemies but I find some difficulty with Megaman's.**

**Hope you like the chapter. And sorry if it's too short.**


	11. The Way out

The terrified Gutsman continued running along the streets away from the psycho that was still behind him. He then found a wall and decided to hide behind it. He relaxed a bit when he stood behind the wall hoping that he would lose him.

"Hehheh, he wont find me here."

"I know you're there!"

Gutsman froze in fear as he heard the singing voice of his pursuer.

On the other side of the wall Bean took out a baseball bat. "Common, playmate, let's play baseball! Let's see how well you do in Blast & Run!"

"I am NOT your playmate!" yelled Gutsman getting out of his stupor.

"You don't want to play with me?" the duck said in a shocked sad tone.

"NO!" Gutsman growled behind the wall.

Bean dropped his hands, but still held the items in them.

"Oh why do people hate playing with me!" He said in a fake depressed tone and looked down at his feet.

"I mean no harm! All I want to do is play games and have a BLAST!"

He screamed the last word raising his hands again and hitting the bomb with the bat aiming at the wall which blew up and exposed Gutsman's location.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Dynamite!" He looked vengeful with yet another lit bomb in his hand.

Gutsman just sweat dropped.

"EAT THIS!" the Dynamite threw the second bomb at him but it exploded in mid air before making contact.

"Hey! What gives?" the duck looked around.

Fireman showed up and looked at them. "You OK, Gutsman?"

"Now dat you're here."

"I'll take care of this psycho. You go check on Megaman and try to get'em out of here."

"I got it covered." Gutsman ran away as fast as his legs could go to where Megaman was.

"Hey wait up! I'm not done playing with you, yet!" Bean protested and was about to run after him when Fireman stepped in front of him.

"You heard what I said, Duck. You got yaself a new playmate!" Fireman's eyes smiled while his three torches blazed. "Oh I've been having so much fun since sunrise and am still in a good mood to play! But you know what? All this excitement today has made me hungry and I sure feel like having a roast duck for dinner!"

This time it was Bean's turn to panic.

* * *

"Now how am I supposed to lose this car?" Sonic wondered as he ran at lightning speed while looking back at his pursuer.

"I must find a way out." He tried to take sharp turns at hard corners of the streets but the enemy was following his every move as if it were a homing missile programmed to follow him. No matter how fast he went, the moment Sonic turned the race car would follow in sync. He then found a loop-de-loop which he smoothly went through as usual with his high speed. But still his pursuer followed, going through the loop-de-loop with relative ease.

"Boy is that robot good…. Oh no! dead end!"

He suddenly stopped right before he ran in to the wall in front of him. Only then did he realize that he got himself trapped in a back alley.

"Guess I have to stop running away and face my troubles" he turned to face his pursuer who stopped and transformed into his robotic form again.

"Sonic, over here!"

Hearing the voice of his long time friend, Sonic looked up.

"Tails! Amy! Cream!" He saw the Tornado flying towards him.

"Take this, Sonic!" Amy threw a metallic box to Sonic who jumped and grabbed it while avoiding Turboman's shots with relative ease. He landed gracefully and observed the box. Upon realizing what it was his eyes widened then looked at Turboman with a smirk, which made him feel uneasy.

"Looks like I'm getting even with you now!" he then forcefully threw the box to the floor breaking it apart. At first Turboman saw nothing coming out of it but then, with horror he noticed that Sonic was slowly being engulfed within a hollow ball of flame with Sonic in the centre.

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" he taunted

Turbo obliged and was satisfied that he finally landed a hit, but not for long, because the opponent was still standing there with his arms crossed, whistling and looking around like he wasn't in the middle of annihilation. What was worse was the fact that he was perfectly unharmed!

"Can't roast me now can you? But since I fight fare how about we have a little brawl with punches, kicks and all, hmm?"

The Robot nodded in agreement and they both jumped at each other.

"Go get him, Sonic. Teach that bolt brain a lesson!" Amy cheered while waving her trusty hammer in the air. The other two had to duck down to avoid her hits. Tails was flying around Sonic when suddenly he was surrounded by robotic birds.

"What are those things?" Tails asked squinting his eyes at them.

"Those birdies look bad."

The moment Cream pointed that out the robotic birds started dropping eggs at them. Tails rolled the plane sideways to avoid being hit by them and (as he expected) they blew up, missing the Tornado by mere inches, but then the contents of the eggs scattered all over with one of them landing a scratch on the plane.

"Oh no! Big trouble!" Fearing for the girls' safety Tails was forced to leave the scene, but the birds followed them.

* * *

"Come out and face me you sack of bolts!"

Mighty yelled as he entered the station. He walked to the center of the room and looked around.

"Weakling, eh? Guess who's a coward then."

Mighty then was swapped with a rain if fists and kicks that took him by storm sending him flying off to the wall.

"Being a Light-bot I assure you that I'm not so."

"That speed… How did you become so fast all of a sudden?" he stood up looking angrily at Elecman who was now sparking with power.

"Why do you think I'm called '_Elec_man'?" He asked while raising an energized finger upwards "Electricity happens to be my source of power and this station gives me a boost of electric energy that enables me to defeat you!" He demonstrated his point by running in circles at amazing speed around the armadillo. He threw a shot and Mighty tried to curl up like before but this time he was hit before he could even bend a muscle. He forcefully fell on his side and tried to stand up again feeling the charges flowing through him.

"I must… fight!" He ran at Elecman throwing a punch at him, but the Light-bot avoided it easily, leaving Mighty in a shocked state.

"Can't land a hit on me now." Elecman barraged the Armadillo with punches and kicks of his own as a payback. The final blow sent Mighty flying onto a wall and he fell on his knees and hands.

Mighty then knew he was in big trouble.

"Mmm...to watch my beautiful bolts fly to the top of your head...to hear your delightful shrieks... Let's see you break out of this one now, Mighty Weakling!" Elecman pointed his finger upwards with a twisted smile.

"You… you might win this fight against me, Twisted Psycho." Mighty hardly tried to stand on one feet while grabbing his arm in pain. "But my comrades will definitely rescue those two kids you kidnapped, and the Chaos Emerald you stole. Then you'll be really sorry."

He closed his eyes anticipating the Thunder Beam, but instead he felt two hands grabbing his shoulders shaking him forcefully, making his eyes open widely at his opponent who was now frowning at him.

"What _kidnapped_ _kids_?"

* * *

Down below them the three fugitive Robot Masters and wolf looked up at the enduring fight between Shademan and the flying enemy.

"What's that thing fighting, Shademan?" Megaman asked.

"Looks like some sort of a bat themed robot." Roll shrugged.

"That, Shademan! Wasting his time fighting that thing! We need to get out of here fast!" Bass was loosing patience.

Treble then started communicating with his master in his coded language which sounded like a series of growls and barks to Megaman and Roll.

"What?" Bass looked down at Treble with surprise. "What are you saying? Don't tell me that-"

Treble nodded disappointedly, confirming what Bass was about to say to him.

"That Goblin freak!" Bass angrily raised a fist to his chest level while looking away.

"What's he saying? Can't he fly us out of here?" Megaman was guessing what their conversation was about.

"No!" Yelled Bass at his rival " That Tengu-creep punctured his merge unit so even if the sky was clear for us we wouldn't be able to fly out! Oh, I'm so gonna scrap him the next time we meet."

"What are we going to do now!" Megaman was worried.

"Don't worry, Rock. I'm sure there will be a way out." His sister comforted him.

Just then they heard the floor crack a few feet away from them. Suddenly the concrete blew upwards and figures started to emerge from below, which the twins identified as soon as the smoke cleared out.

"Bombman" Megaman saw the creative bomb maker with a bomb in his hand.

"I knew the racket we heard down there would lead us to you!" Bombman said as two little figures came out behind him. Iceman, the Eskimo themed robot and Cutman, the child-like wood cutter.

"Finally we found you, big brother!" the two smallest Light-bots encircled the twins and hugged them gladly.

Then came out Oilman, the cheerful oil supplier.

"Yo, whats up people! Been in a jam lately? Well have no fear cause the king of oil is here to save you!"

Followed by Timeman, who walked towards them. "I'm glad I'm finally out of those filthy sewers. I don't want to ever again waste my time down there."

"You came to save us!" Roll was happy to see them.

"Good to see you, guys." Megaman smiled at them all.

"Great, you junk-bot seem to like to pop out of nowhere all the time."

Bombman noticed Bass and frowned at him.

"What's that snake doing here?"

The remaining Light-bots noticed him and weren't happy to see him either. Bass just glared at them while Treble growled.

"You don't have to worry about him for now. We're in temporary truce for the time being." Megaman stated.

"Truce? In the middle of this war zone? You for real?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal here?"

Oilman and Cutman questioned as they and the others noticed the battling robots surrounding them.

"Look, no time to explain, so I'll be brief. Our brothers are out there trying to fend off these enemies along with some Wily-bots, while we find a way out this mess."

"Way out? No problemo!" Oilman pointed at the hole they just came out from.

"Creating escape roots? Heh, it seems you junk-bots are good for _something_ after all."

The second bunch Light-bots steamed at him.

"Look, pay no attention to him." Roll tried to stop a mini-war from ensuing and started giving orders like a mother ordering little children. "Our brothers need as much help as they can get, so please back them while we try to escape through that hole, ok?"

"OK, we'll take it from here." Bombman gave a thumbs up to Roll.

"Guess we're back to pick-and-zoom out!" Bass grabbed the twins again then jumped on Treble in his Jet Form. As soon as they disappeared into the hole, a giant boulder fell from the sky blocking the hole.

"Hey! What the?" The Light-group looked around.

"Hey, old man! It's you!" Oilman spotted Gutsman and the whole group ran to him.

"Don't scare us like that, Mr. Gutsman! Little bro can't take it!" Cutman grabbed Iceman' shoulder who was shaking with fear.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta scary ya like dat, Little boy." Gutsman patted Iceman.

"It's ok. No harm done." Iceman started to calm down.

"Good thing you showed up just in time to block that path." Timeman stated.

"Yeah, that way nobody can go after them, unless I use my bombs to open it again that is"

"Yeah. Now lets go help da others kick dose hooligans like dere is no tomorrow."

They nodded in agreement and scattered around into the battle field.


	12. Chapter 12

"Blast it! That specimen is too tough!"

Junkman protested as he vainly tried to hit his opponent with the junk projectiles only to find him repeatedly vanishing into thin air and reappearing right next to him, punching him with his powerful fists.

"_If only I could surprise him when he least expects it."_

Then it hit him!

"_Yes! Why haven't I thought of it earlier?"_

His 'lips' curled up into a stupid smile and started laughing all of a sudden forcing Shadow to stand still.

"_Why is he laughing? Has he gone mad? I must've damaged his logic circuits or something."_

"JUNK SHEILD!"

"Huh?"

Shadow turned his eyes around as he watched the parts of fallen robots scattered everywhere rise all of a sudden in a rotating fashion and started to swirl around him and the enemy at an amazing speed. Shadow felt like he was trapped in the middle of a hurricane.

"Heh, I'd like to see you penetrate through my Junk Shield, Black Kitty." Junkman taunted his opponent who was looking at him calmly trying to determine a strategy to get out of this mechanical typhoon.

Then, without warning, the Wily-bot launched his shield at Shadow who didn't see it coming, but luckily he dodged it in time. However, due to his slow reaction one of the junk pieces hit his hand knocking off the G.U.N pistol he was holding, which flew up and landed right next to Junkman's feet.

_**(SMASH!)**_

"Opps! Sorry, I think I broke it!" Junkman laughed sarcastically after he laid his large foot on the weapon.

"It's ok. I don't need it anyway to destroy you." Shadow calmly answered.

"Huh?"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow unleashed his signature move on his opponent who received the shot square on his chest forcing him to fly and flip backwards. Shadow saw the robot fall with a loud thud on his back. He waited for him to stand up again, and it did. The robot weakly stood up on it's knee for a moment before his body gave out. His joints, which were connected together with electro-magnetic force lost power, and his body parts started to fall apart. First his arms, following his legs and the rest of his body, with his now loosened head on top of the pile.

"Hmp! Useless heap of metal."

"You!" Junkman, who's head was still functional even after being torn apart, gritted his teeth at Shadow. "Wait till I get myself together again. Mark my words, I'm gonna tear you from limb to limb!"

Watching a talking head giving out threats would make anyone laugh, but Shadow wasn't amused.

"Enough blathering." Shadow grabbed Junk's head and brought it close to his face. "Tell me who's the guy you're trying to protect from the G.U.N army?"

"G.U.N, eh? So that what they are called. Such army group doesn't exist in my database."

"Answer me! Who are the kids he's holding hostage?"

"Hmp! If you think that I'm gonna tell you anything then dream on!"

But Junkman's confident attitude was soon demolished when an impatient Shadow tightened his grip on his head. The combination of Shadow's furry red eyes, and gritted pointy teeth, fearfully reminded the poor robot of Bass's bad mood whenever he returned from a lost battle against Megaman. No Wily-bot dared to come near him when he was that upset if they didn't want to find themselves in the scrap yard the next minute.

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk! His name is Bass! The two kids with him are Megaman and his sister Roll!"

"… Such strange names… But what does he want with the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Chaos-what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Shadow further tightened his grip on his head.

"HONEST!" Junk screamed out of fear "I DON'T KNOW WHAT EMERALDS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM HOLDING ANY! PLEASE SPARE ME!"

Shadow quietly examined his words. A second later he narrowed his eyes at him

"It seems you're telling the truth. I'll conclude that you're definitely from another world." Shadow then dropped the head back to the parts pile with a loud thud. "I'll spare your life as a 'thanks' for ridding me of that useless GUN pistol. Now if you'll excuse me I need to catch them."

He turned, ignited his speeding shoes and sped away while Junk groaned in pain.

"Aww!"

A Blader flew by and grinned mischievously at his current state. Enraged, Junkman swatted the bug away with his remote hand, forcing it to fly away, leaving him shaking with rage before he took in a deep breath.

"I must calm down, he's gone. I can pull myself together now. BODY PARTS AMASS!"

His scattered parts started to glow all of a sudden and slowly floated in the air. Thanks to his electro-magnetic structure he was able to assemble his body much like how a kid would do with a Robotic Lego-toy and he was back to his normal state in no time.

"Good thing I know how to shatter myself and fake it." He examined his current status and found himself filled with scratches grazed on him by Shadow's Chaos Spear. Otherwise he was fine. "That thing's just too tough for me to dismantle. But next time I'll get him for sure." He narrowed his eyes at the hedgehog's direction then ran off to warn Forte, not knowing that he and the twins already left.

Tails was still flying in his plane trying his best to lose those robo-birds, but some of them managed to surround the plane

"Put your head down, Cream!"

Amy warned the rabbit girl as the birds bombarded them with their egg projectiles. Unfortunately one of them directly hit the wing causing the plane to lose balance.

"_I can't keep control of it." _Tails started to worry. _"What if I crashed? The girls' safety will be endangered. Can't risk that."_

"You stupid birds! I'll show you to interrupt us from saving our friends!" Fuming with anger Amy stood up on the chair. "We'll take care of them with Team Work!" she then offered her hand to the girl behind her. "Come on, Cream! Grab me and throw me at them!"

"Wait, Amy, you and Cream might get hurt!"

"Don't worry about us, Tails. Go help the others while we take care of these robots." Amy ordered not looking at him.

Not giving Tails a chance to object, Cream grabbed Amy's hand and they both jumped out and they quickly engaged themselves in battle. Cream constantly threw Amy at the enemies while at the same time issued commands to Cheese to tackle them. Noticing that the girls were able to handle them and due to the plane's damaged wing Tails was left with no other option but to find a spot to land on and quickly find Sonic.

"Be carful, girls."

Unlike the middle of the 'Aurora' city, which had lights and a raging war going on, the outside area at its boundaries was dark and deserted. It only had scrapped cars and other gizmos scattered here and there just waiting to be collected and recycled, with no single human, robot or any animal around to be seen.

That was the case until Auto decided to show up along with Eddie and Beat. After crossing the dimensional barrier that separated their world from this world, they got lost on their way- thanks to Auto's sense of direction AND his malfunctioning GPS.

"That's funny, I was sure that it was working perfectly fine before we left." The Light-bot scratched his head.

Eddie and Beat rolled their eyes. Of course it wouldn't work! They were in another dimension where there were probably no satellites to send and receive signals from.

"Well, I guess we're only left with my sense of direction."

Beat decided that he had enough of this nonsense and was determined to take action by doing things his own way for the sake of them all. He flew up in the sky till he reached an altitude enabling him to take an air view of the vast surroundings only then did he spot the lights of the city. He informed his friends of his new discovery and the three of them decided to go their in hopes of finding Megaman or something that would lead them to him.

"It seems there is trouble in this area." Auto narrowed his eyes at the city "Just listen to all that commotion. Their must be a huge fight going on." Auto pointed out when they reached the city's borders.

Beat and Eddie nodded in confirmation to his statement.

He then felt some strange presence to his right side and turned to face it only to find some scrapped cars just lying there.

"Who goes there?" He dramatically drew out his trade marked fans and did a fighting pose as if he was some ancient Japanese Warrior.

"Show yourself or face my wrath."

Beat and Eddy sweat dropped as they watched Auto make a fool of himself.

Knowing that it was no use hiding himself anymore the 'thing' decided to show itself and came out from behind the cars.

"GAH! ITS BASS!"

Throwing out all that bravery he mustered earlier, Auto turned to let his feet take him as far away as possible from the newcomer but was abruptly stopped by Beat who furiously pecked him on the head.

"OUCH! Cut it out, Beat, cant you see that bass is trying to kill us?"

"TWEET!" Having enough of Auto's nonsense, Beat forced him to take a good look at his source of fear. It was then did he realize he wasn't who he thought he was. But rather totally different robot who happened to have similar paint job as Bass. He also noticed that he had some damages that need attention.

"Heh, sorry, pal. I just mistook you for someone else."

The robot then fell on his knees, forcing Auto and the two support units to come to his aid.

"Are you alright? Let me help you." Auto placed a hand on his shoulder, but the robot swated it away.

"Hey, calm down. We just want to help you, ok?" Auto frowned and put his fists on his hips.

The robot just looked at them silently.

"Trust us. We won't do you no harm." Auto decided to smile and offered his hand to help him stand up. "We'll send you to a nice doctor who'll promise to fix you in a jiffy. You'll be up & running before you know it"

He continued to look at them without doing or saying anything. Beat then came up close to his face and started tweeting at him. Focusing on the robotic bird the robot started having flashbacks of Flickies flying around the Rabbit's Residence, which reminded him of the mother and daughter who resided there. They were the people he considered as family and they treated him as if he was a long time member. He wanted badly to go back there, where it was safe. To serve little Cream and Madame Vanilla.

"So, will you let us help you?"

Snapping from his 'daydream', the robot slowly turned his head to look at Auto, but before he could answer him large metallic footsteps came towards them which made them all turn to see who it was.

"Object: Gemerel has been found."

Seeing the newcomer's external look, Auto immediately disliked him. He stood up and faced him.

"And who are you supposed to be?" he placed his fists on his hips again and frowned at him.

The robot was taken aback. Usually when robots meet foreign figures they would usually say something like 'Submit your identity' with no emotion whatsoever and they would say it in monotone. However this robot was completely different with his more lively tone and attitude. He has never met a robot quite like him, except maybe for Metal Sonic who was actually based on a real hedgehog.

"E-102: Gamma."

"Gamma, eh? I remember Megaman telling me he fought a giant robot once by that name, which makes me dislike you even more, so what do you want, Mr. Gamma?" demanded Auto, but Gamma decided to ignore him and looked at the small robot beside him.

"Gizoid Gemerel, I am here to take you as per Master Eggman's orders"

At the mention of Eggman's name, Gemerel started to shake with anger. He was not letting anyone take him back to that evil slave driver.

Auto's brain on the other hand started to gear up, trying to make sense of what's going on (In his own logic way of thinking of course).

"_He said: Eggman. Robot Masters' names almost always end with a 'Man'. He can't be a Light-bot because I would be the first one to know and as Dr Light's last contact with Dr. Cossack he had no intentions of building new Robot Masters. Wily always ends his Robot Masters' name with a 'Man' too. Eggman ends with 'Man'. The robot said Master Eggman. So he must be a Wily-minion!"_

With that 'logic' conclusion Auto took action.

"So, you're after him, eh? Well too bad for you, Wily-bot! I won't let you take him!" Auto swiftly placed a small plate on Gemerel's chest, pressed a small button on it and, to Gamma's shock, he dematerialized and went upwards in a stream of black and yellow light.

"Hahaha! You can't catch him now!" Auto teased Gamma by placing his thumb on his nose and waving his free fingers. Beat and Eddy on the other hand felt that it wasn't such a good idea and started to tremble.

"You Worthless Consumer Model! Where have you sent him?" Gamma demanded, his monotone voice filled with rage.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say! Didn't your motherboard teach you some manners?" Auto scolded before assuring him "Don't worry about him, though. The greatest Robotic Genius in the world will take care of him."

"Silence! Take me to where you have sent him right now!"

"Over my dead body!"

If Auto knew the consequences of his words he would've opted to say it in a different way and not in a mocking monotonic voice. But since it was too late for apologies now, leaving him no other option but to let his robotic feet run as fast as they could, away from Gamma who had his arms activate his deadly machine guns shooting vigorously at the green robot's direction.

"Hehehe. Looks like BBQ is about to be served."

Fireman managed to grab Bean by the neck with an unlit hand which happened to be stored in his arm. He only used it when he wasn't igniting his torches.

"_Cuh… Can't throw a bomb at him. Could lead me getting caught in the explosion." _Bean was sweating buckets at that moment.

"Trying to pick on my bro by abusing his weakness, eh? Well looks like ya got ya own weakness too. Guess justice is about to be served as well."

"Stop it, Judge Freak, or you might impose an unjustified verdict."

Fireman looked up at Elecman who was walking towards him and, to his surprise, was supporting the armadillo he saw him fight earlier while zooming around on Turboman. He was pulling Mighty's arm over his own shoulders.

"Elec! Ya outta ya mind! That thing almost got ya back there!"

"They thought that we were bad guys" Elecman stated.

"Bad guys? Us? What in tarnation are ya sayin?"

"This army is accusing Bass of stealing some important item and have assumed that Rock and Roll are his hostages. They were trying to rescue them."

"So, this is all a big misunderstandin?"

"Yes, yes it is, now put me down, Hothead! You're ruining my neckerchief."

"Heh. It seems you got yourself in trouble as well, Dynamite." Mighty grinned, still feeling pain all over his body.

Remembering the duck in his hand, Fireman looked at him "Ye'r off the hook this time, Duck. But the next time I catch ya bullying Gutsman, yer toast!"

He released his hand letting Bean go free.

"Lets go and tell the others. Hopefully we might end this mayhem and head back home."

The foursome ran as fast as they could in hopes of finding the others before things got worse.

"Man, this fight is getting boring." Rouge thought to herself starting to fed up from repeatedly throwing and receiving sonar blows "I think I'll finish it off."

She waited for it… and when Shademan executed his signature move at her, she flapped one wing wide open and slammed it back on him. To her satisfaction it landed a hit on him.

"But wait, why is he laughing? And why is he glowing all of a sudden?" She frowned.

He looked up at her with a devilish smirk.

"Big mistake, Missy!"

Her eyes went wide open as she received a stronger Noise Crush that she ironically helped in amplifying it. She went hurtling onto a building that received the massive blow. Ash blew everywhere, from where the hit was received, but nothing more. Satisfied with his achievement Shademan decided to check on Forte and help him flee. However he was surprised to find a giant boulder instead lying on the spot where he last saw them.

"Hey, vat gives? Ver did they go?"

Before he could find someone to answer his question a too familiar drill attack pinned him to the ground next to the boulder and jumped off him.

"You disgusting SCUM!" A battered up Rouge seethed at him when she landed on her feet "I'll show you to hit me when I least expect it! HAYAH!" She kicked him around and unleashed on him all the Taekwondo Kick Techniques she's mastered through her military training with G.U.N.

While she was at it, Shadow arrived at the scene and saw what he feared.

"I'm too late. I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time with that robot."

Shadow then noticed Rouge.

"Rouge!" He called out to her and she responded while grabbing her K.O'd opponent by the neck, still looking angry with her fangs showing.

"What?"

"Where have they gone?"

"Who?" She asked before her eyes widened realizing what he meant. "Oh man! I've been to occupied fighting this Dracula wannabe I didn't notice them leave."

"Too occupied to notice this giant boulder?"

She looked at it and raised an eyebrow "Now how did that thing get here?"

Shadow face palmed.

"Come on! Step it up!"

Sonic in his fire shield taunted Turboman, who consistently threw punches at his opponent while at the same time dodging his attacks.

"_Heh, this gives back memories of my time in the Super Smash Tournaments."_ Sonic thought as he tried to slam the robot master downwards with the back of his heel, which Turbo successfully dodged.

"_Man do I miss them all. They were a fun bunch to hang out with. Especially ol' 'Spaghetti Lover' Hope another tournament will be held soon." _ As soon as he got up to his feet he delivered a punch to Turboman who missed it. The robot got an opening and grabbed Sonic's hand hurtling him to a wall. Sonic immediately stood up not giving Turbo a chance to thwart him again.

"Turbo, stop playing with that rat and let's go!"

The duelers backed of from each other and looked upon Junkman who ran towards Turboman.

"Yo, Junk! What's up?"

"They left already!"

"They did?"

"Yeah, I was there just now and they were already gone!"

Turboman looked at Sonic and shrugged "Sorry, guess we have to finish this some other time" He ran off right behind Junkman.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet."

Sonic tried run after them but then tripped over something that caused him to fall on his face.

"OUCH! What the?"

He looked at the object that caused him to trip and found it to be boomerang shaped thing. He was sure it wasn't there before so he looked around to find out the culprit who threw it there. He noticed shadowy figure jumping off one of the tall buildings into the darkness of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Tails was trying to find a good spot to safely land his wing-damaged plane without incurring extra damages. Outside the city's boundaries, where metallic junk layed to no end, he found a land that was fit for a runway.

_"I hope I can make it in one piece."_

He braced himself as he prepared for landing and the plane went diagonally downwards. The wheels came out right before the plane touched the ground, skid safely and raising clouds of dust till it reached to a stop. Once the dust settled he jumped out of the plane to inspect the damaged wing.

_"Good thing I remembered to install the wheels this time. I don't want to repeat the same mistake like I did back in the 'Chaos' incident."_

He thought to himself as he jumped back to the pilot's seat and started tapping away on his console giving commands to the inbuilt computer to give him a report about how much damage has his plane taken from those robotic birds.

**SYSTEM CHECK sequence: ACTIVATED**

The screen in front of him displayed these words while he drifted in to his own train of thoughts as looked into his surroundings.

_"Boy this place looks creepy with all these junk around. From what I can conclude is that this definitely isn't Blaze's world. Her world was an endless ocean with scattered islands here and there. So that means we might've stumbled into some other dimension. Those weird looking robots I saw are definitely not an Eggman Negga design. I guess this place is worth investigating right after we're done saving Sonic and the others." _

He then recalled one important robot.

_"G-mel… I hope Sonic freed him before Eggman could reprogram him. I don't want to see him being on the G.U.N black list. If that happens then it will be hard news for poor Cream."_

Tails recalled the day he retrieved G-mel's broken body and fixed it. Boy was Cream happy when he was reactivated and working for the good side, living with her and her mother. Tails smiled at the thought just before his computer gave out a message tone, making him snap back to reality.

**DAMAGE REPORT: 15%**

**DAMAGED UNITS: RIGHT WING.**

**SYNOPSIS: AUTOREPAIR SYSTEM IS STRONGLY ADVICED.**

**APROXIMATE REPAIR TIME: ONE HOUR.**

_"Good. Not much damage has been inflicted. If it weren't for Amy and Cream the Tornado would've probably been scrapped by now. I really must go back and help them out as soon as I start the auto repair system. Hope they're alright."_

He pressed a few more buttons to activate the auto repair system.

**PRIORITY: (TORNADO WALKER MODE) TO BE ACTIVATED.**

_"Whoops! I Forgot. The wings need to be retracted back in to the inner chamber for repairs to take place."_

He pressed another button.

**TORNADO: TRANSFORMATION**

**MODE: WALKER**

The screen responded before the wings retracted and robotic legs emerged from beneath the plane's body.

_"There. Now time to go back there and help them."_

Operating the Walker, he turned around and started to walk out of the junk vicinity towards the city where he last left his friends.

* * *

Back in the battleground, Gutsman grabbed hold of two G.U.N Rhino-bots and smashed them together creating one big metal ball.

"Go, old man! Show them who's boss!" Oilman whistled while Timeman who was nearby, busied himself by throwing laser shaped clock hands at some nearby enemies.

"Feels good to throw out da trash right after a fright run." Gutsman gave Oilman thumbs up while holding the ball with his other hand.

"Hi, pal! Ya missed me?"

Gutsman jumped upon hearing the familiar dreadful voice, looked to his side and frowned at the voice owner who looked up at him with a big grin.

"Duck! I thought Fireman was taking care of ya! What didja do ta him?" He threatened to smash him with the ball in his hands.

Oilman and Timeman, who was alerted by Gutsman's yelling at his opponent, rushed to their brother's aid readying themselves for a fight.

"Hey, Old man, need a hand with this one? We'll gladly help ya out!"

"Hold yer horses, boys! The duck and his friends are on our side." Fireman jumped in the middle between Dynamite and his own siblings to prevent a fight, followed by Elecman who was still assisting Mighty.

"Fire! Whats ya saying? That Duck almost took me out, remember?" he angrily smashed the ball between his hands.

"Spill the beans, Elec." Fireman gestured towards his said brother, who proceeded to explain the situation to the three of them, and while he was at it, Dynamite looked around and spotted something that made him smile with joy.

* * *

A few meters away Iceman was using his Ice Slash to strike several G.U.N Beatles.

"These robots are as easy as those toy-bots we train on in the training gym."

"You said it!" Cutman replied running past him "And look, there ain't much left of them. He threw his scissors at the now frozen bots blowing them up. "Guess we can stop worrying about them chasing our bro and sis."

"So do you expect Mega and Roll to be alright?" Iceman walked up to his brother.

"Hopefully. I don't trust Bass, but I don't think he'll step too low to hurt him. He's too proud to destroy a damaged rival. You can expect him to return Mega to Dr. Light to fix him before he strikes again."

"Yeah, that's more like him." Iceman nodded.

"Hey, you two! Check out my style!" Bombman jumped from behind them and threw several bombs at some flying G.U.N bots, which were in serial order.

"STRIKE!" he yelled when he landed and saw them all go '_kaboom_!' one after the other.

"Um, yeah. Nice work, Bomb."

"Well guess we need to take care of those bots over there, see ya!"

Iceman and Cutman respectfully said and left Bombman and his exploding targets.

"Hey! Wait up you too! The show's not over yet!" he yelled after them but they didn't look back and ran off.

"What's up with them?" he scratched his head "Why can't anyone enjoy blowing things up like I do?" He was disappointed by the fact none of his siblings appreciated his _artwork_.

"Oh, look pretty fireworks!"

Bombman was startled when a green duck appeared suddenly beside him staring at the exploding robots with complete awe.

"Hey! Where'd you come from?"

"Didja make these?" he replied with a question rather than an answer when the explosion stopped. "The name's Dynamite, and I'm a bomb expert." He faced the Robot Master and offered his hand to shake. "I'm also a freelance bomb artist. And what I saw just now was a master piece! Your name must be acknowledged in Bomb Arts History, my friend!"

"Ya liked it?" Bombman was delighted that someone finally acknowledged his work.

"Well not many people appreciate my artwork. Glad someone with a high taste does." Bombman then took Dynamite's hand and shook it. "You can call me 'Bombman'."

"Bombman, eh. Now where did I hear that name before?" he rubbed his own chin thinking hard.

Not very far off, Gutsman was looking at them dreading the worst would come out of this new _friendship_.

_"My nightmare has just doubled right before my optics!" _his twitched.

* * *

"Amy, I can't take it much longer!" A tired Cream tried to grab hold of her friend and throw her at the flying bird-bots whom they were trying to distract them from attacking Tails' plane.

"Keep going, Cream. We got'em!" Amy encouraged her rabbit friend.

"But there's too many of them!"

Cream was right; for the birds continued to multiply even though they tried their best to get rid of them.

"I feel weak." Cream gave in unable to fly much longer and she and Amy started to fall slowly to the ground.

"Help!"

Hearing distressed voices coming from above, both Iceman and Cutman, who happened to pass by, looked upwards and with shock saw the girls falling downwards clutching each other's hands.

With a quick response the two Light-bots gave several signals to the Beat Birds to which they obeyed and, to the girls' surprise, the robo-birds, which they were just fighting, have zoomed right beneath them, breaking their fall and slowly descending them to the ground where the two Light-bots waited for them.

"You saved us." Amy addressed them with a smile once the birds flew away.

"Thank you. We're very grateful." Cream and Cheese gave a Japanese bow to them.

"No need to thank us; We Light-bots help anyone in need all the time." Cutman was the first to speak.

"But wait! Aren't you supposed to be against us?" Amy putted her fists on her hips and tilted to her side doubting them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cutman asked confused.

"Well, one of you guys was attacking a friend of ours a while ago." She pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cutman shrugged "All that I know is we're trying to stop some bad robots from harming our twin brother and sister."

"Well that must mean that there is something wrong going on around here, because I know that Sonic would never try to harm anyone on purpose." She stood straight rubbing her chin.

"I don't know who this Sonic is, but yeah, you're probably right." He agreed with her.

"Hey, Cut, look at this."

Amy and Cutman looked at Iceman as he called out to his brother. What they saw made Cutman give a surprised look and made Amy chuckle in delight.

A Curious Iceman was holding a miniature of himself in his hands looking really adorable while Cream patted the miniature on the head.

"You saved us so that makes you our new best friend and this is the symbol of our friendship." The rabbit explained to Iceman.

"Oh, that explains it." The eskimo-bot raised an eyebrow not used to making friends too quickly.

"Oh, Cream. You sure get along with anyone as soon as you meet them don't you?"

* * *

"Tell me now! Where has the kidnapper gone you worthless scrap heap?" Rouge was still grabbing Shademan by the neck and holding him against the boulder, right in the middle of the battle field.

"Please, Miss, refrain from harming me further. I can't take it anymore."

"Well, you should've thought about it first before tricking me in to reflecting your own sonar back on you!"

"I… I didn't trick you! You decided to reflect my sonars back on me on your own!"

"Right when you forced me to use up MY sonar power till my poor throat started to ache!"

"Not my fault! You should've practiced using it more often before going against someone like me!"

"Grrr!"

"Will you two stop bickering and step aside? I want to blow up this boulder to pieces to see if they've escaped through an underground tunnel." Shadow demanded

"No, Shadow, wait." Rouge turned and raised her palm while pinning Shademan's head to the ground with her foot, his face meeting the floor.

"Remember the promise you made to the G.U.N Council: Use your Alien Energy as a last resort, if all other methods fail to accomplish a mission."

Shadow realized what she was saying as he eyed some G.U.N soldiers documenting the battlegrounds using video cameras from a safe distance.

"Guess they won't let us catch a break will they?" He frowned at them. "It seems _we_ have to use some other root to nail him down."

He then took his transceiver and called Sonic.

"Sonic, are you there?"

_ "Hey, Buddy! What's up?"_

"SHUTUP AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Shadow was annoyed with Sonic's answer.

_"Hey chill out will ya? I was just kidding, ok?"_

"Where are you right now?"

_"Well, I was just fighting a Decepticon wannabe when he suddenly decided to retreat. You know how cowardly those Decepti-goons are. I always preferred the Autobots over them."_

"Enough! We've got trouble. Come to center point right now."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Sonic zoomed by him and came back standing right in front of him.

"I came as fast as I could." He smiled while still holding the transceiver to his ear.

"You're still too slow. Now listen carefully: the thief has just escaped taking the kids with him."

"What?" Sonic's eye's widened "Man we were too occupied with those obstacles." He frowned, hitting a fist of one hand in to the palm of the other.

"But not all is lost. We're still able to track him by sensing the Chaos Emerald he has."

"Yeah, but we need to have a bit of information about this guy we're following." Sonic eyed Shademan.

"Gotcha!" Rouge took the hint and grabbed her hostage by the neck once again and pulled him up to his feet.

"Now, Scum, give us a quick description of Mr. Kidnapper"

"He… He has scary red eyes."

"Hey, we didn't ask you what Shadow's eyes look like!" Sonic protested.

"Shutup!" Shadow hit Sonic on the head, causing him to rub where it hurt, but he grinned, seeing Shadow's annoyance amused him a lot.

"Go on!" Rouge demanded ignoring Sonic's comment.

"He also wears black and gold armor and his helmet has fins on them."

"Do you have a picture of him?" She squeezed her hand further on his poor neck.

"YES!" He wheezed extending his hand. "If you have the right USB device you can copy it from me."

She spotted a USB port on his wrist and smiled "Good thing I happen to carry the right device for such situations."

She took out a hand-held device with screen from her pocketed waist coat, connected it to the Robot Master's wrist and in an instant Bass's picture appeared.

"Well look at him! If he weren't from an alternate dimension I'd say that he's one big fan of G-mel!" Sonic observed the picture.

"Give us the picture of the kids as well." She demanded to which he immediately obliged.

"Good, we've got enough info. Let's go, Sonic!" Shadow stated.

"Wait! Take this. It will help you track them down." The bat threw two Chaos Emerald Detectors to them.

"Hey we don't need those. Shadow just said we could detect them using our instinct."

"I know. But who knows. He might be having a fake Emerald to which you might not be able to detect on your own. Either way these devices will still aid you to track him down."

"Well now that you put it that way, I guess you're right." Sonic shrugged.

The two hedgehogs activated the sensors and sped in the direction it led them to. Rouge then looked back at her prisoner in an unhappy way.

"Now tell me about your world, Scum."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Some minor improvements were done to Chapter 13.**

* * *

At the Junkyard Tails continued marching in his walker towards the city that grew bigger the closer he approached it.

_"Hang on girls. I'm coming."_

All of a sudden he heard a racket coming from his right side.

_"What's that?"_

He turned his head to see a wall of junk. He decided to jump on it to see what was going on. And when he did he found a dozen of robots cornering what seemed like a robotic red dog and a human wearing a red helmet with a visor and grey and red attire. He was also holding a shield in a defense position. From the way he was standing on one knee Tails guessed that he might be injured.

* * *

_"Blast it! I'm outnumbered. If I weren't injured I would've taken care of these goons long ago." _Protoman muttered to himself as he fixed his eyes on the bunch of Picketmen who surrounded him, while Rush growled at them in defense of his Master's brother.

"Hey, Protoman, not so tough now are we?" one of the Picketmen laughed at him.

"Boy, Master Wily will be too glad when he knows that we personally took care of you." Another added.

"Yeah, he'll probably promote us and let us handle tougher missions!" A third pointed out.

"Allow me to start the ceremony of 'Protoman's Defeat'." A fourth threw out his pickaxe at him but just before it made contact it was shot away from its course and landed on the ground.

"Hey! Who spoiled our fun?" a fifth yelled.

The unpleased Picketmen looked at where the shot came from and so did Protoman. They saw an orange kid fox standing on top of a junk wall, pointing a red arm canon at the Wily minions. Without hesitation he jumped out of his vehicle and landed right in the middle between them and Protoman.

"Leave him alone!"

He demanded, but he waited for no response as he proceeded to lash at them with his spinning move. He then used his red arm canon and generated an electric shot from it shooting at out of reach enemies.

"LOOK OUT, KID!"

Just in time he dodged a couple of pickaxes that were thrown at him from behind and he quickly finished off the culprit by zapping him to dust, before proceeding to the remaining enemies.

"Rush, go pull their shields away!" Protoman ordered Rush who affirmed and joined the orange fox in his fight.

Tails noticed the robo-dog as he proceeded to rip off the enemies' shield one by one.

_"Good to have some help with these guys?" _He smiled and blasted the robots away.

With the combination of his tail attack and shooting arm canon he managed to annihilate all of them in no time.

After dealing with the robots, Tails putted his arm canon away and turned his attention to Rush.

"Good job, boy." He patted him on the head and the dog responded by jumping on him causing him to fall backwards in a sitting position. The dog proceeded to lick his face.

"Hey, stop that! I like you too, even though this is our first meeting." Tails laughed.

_"Who is this two-tailed fox kid? And why did he save me?" _Protoman thought about his fighting style and while observing him he noticed that although this kid's use of his arm canon isn't quite like how he or Megaman use their busters, the aura of his fighting spirit is quite similar to his young brother. What he found even strange was the way Rush treated the stranger. He has never shown this much affection to anyone beside Rock.

When Rush was done thanking Tails, the fox got up to his feet and turned to face Protoman.

"You're safe now." He walked towards him. "My name is Tails. Good thing I was passing by when-huh?"

Tails noticed electric charges coming out of Protoman's body.

"You… you're a robot too!" His eyes widened.

Rush whimpered and looked between Tails and Protoman as if the dog was begging him to help them.

_"Man, this makes things worse. How am I supposed to go help Amy and Cream now? I can't leave this guy alone?"_

Just then his transceiver rang out and he answered it.

_"Tails, it's me, Cream! Are you ok? Did you manage to land safely?"_

"Cream! Boy am I glad to hear your voice! I'm fine! And the Tornado is under repair. Are you and Amy ok?"

_"Yes, we're fine! In fact we've just made some new friends and we're trying to help them find their lost brother and sister."_

"Huh? I don't know what's going on but if you're ok then I don't have to worry myself anymore. Tell Amy that I'm fine and that I am also trying to help out an injured robot so I'll catch you later, ok?"

_"Ok, Tails. See ya and good luck!"_

With that, Tails putted his transceiver away and paid attention to Protoman.

"I see that you're hurt. Don't worry. I'm good with mechanics and can fix you in no time." He tried to lay a hand on his shoulder but was thwarted.

"Back off, kid!"

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Tails was confused.

"No I don't!"

"But I just saved you from those robots."

"Just because you saved me doesn't make you a good guy. I've been saved before by a mad robotist who tried to use me for his plans of world domination. Luckly I helped in foiling his plans before he could succeed."

_"Mad robotist…? World domination…? I hope he's not talking about the same person I know."_

Tails thought but decided against asking further about the 'mad robotist' and decided that trying to help this robot was more important.

"Then why did you warn me about the attack from behind, and ordered your dog to help me out?"

"You were doing me a favor by getting rid of them for me so I offered to you whatever help I had to finish the job. I'm not the type that would accept help from anyone unless they prove they're trust worthy."

"But I assure that you can trust me."

"On what basis should I trust you?"

"Uh…" Tails was lost for words…

"GAAHH! HELP ME!"

The sudden scream got Tails and Protoman's attention and just when they made out the source of the voice a junk wall broke out revealing a green robot running towards them with great speed. Although he was panicked he managed to recognize Protoman and ran behind him.

"Protoman! Am I so glad to find you, big brother!"

"Auto, what's going on? Speak up!"

"A big bad robot is chasing me! He's a monster!"

"Was anyone else with you?"

"Eddie and Beat! We got separated at some point! I don't know if he caught them or not. Please save me from him!"

"Fool! Can't you see I'm in no better shape than you are?"

"Huh?" Auto examined his elder brother and realized what he meant. Just then the robot whom was chasing him emerged from the opening Auto came in and fixed his optics on the three robots and the fox kid. He then wielded his machine gun towards their direction.

"We're toast!" Auto trembled.

"Gamma! No!"

Recognizing him Tails ran towards the robot and spread his hand to his sides protecting the three robots.

"Please, Gamma, don't hurt them!"

"Warning! Step aside or face the consequences ."

"Did Eggman brainwash you again?"

"I repeat! Step aside!"

"No, I will not stand while watching an old friend serve Eggman like a slave!"

"Eliminate Distraction! Initiating: Battle Mode! Target: Fox Creature!"

"No, Gamma, I don't want to fight you!" Tails pleaded.

But Gamma shot him…

Fortunately Tails did a backward flip just in time and landed safely. At this point Tails realized he had no other choice but to fight.

"I hate to do this to you, Gamma, but I must stop you in order to remove Eggman's control over you."

Tails determinedly readied himself for the fight but then he heard a loud sound of a metal hitting hard on another metal. He then realized that he didn't have to get his arm canon out, for Gamma was stopped by a powerful punch that made contact to the back of his head, knocking him to the ground on his face, and out cold.

"Omega!" Tails recognized his savior who looked at Gamma on the ground then looked at him. "Good thing you came right on time!"

"Brother must to be stopped and freed from Eggman's control over him. Can you delete the codes?"

_"Brother?"_

Tails was a bit confused by Omega's concern for the wellbeing of someone else especially when that someone was an Egg-bot, even if said robot had the same number system. But after a thought he realized that Omega might not consider Gamma as an Egg-bot since he too turned against Eggman making him an ally to him.

"I guess I can fix him." Tails nodded "If you could help me by carrying him. I don't have the necessary tools right now"

"Affirmative."

Omega hauled Gamma over his shoulder, and then looked at where Auto was standing and proceeded towards him.

"Uh-oh, that other robot is after me too!"

"Tell me where have you transported Object: Gemerel?" Omega demanded when he reached to a stop near them.

"Gemerel? I don't know what you're talking about, Monotone!"

"Cooperate with the G.U.N or face the consequences!" Omega threatened.

"G.U.N? What the heck is that?"

"Guardian Units of Nation! The force dedicated to protecting Earth's inhabitants from all forms of threat. Cooperate or you will be labeled as an Eggman affiliate. A Threat!"

_"G.U.N? Eggman? What in the world is going on here?" _Protoman pondered.

"Are you calling me a Robot Master lackey? I'm Dr. Light's personal technician who helps him make sure that Megaman, the world's greatest hero is always ready to defend earth from Dr. Wily's world domination plans!"

"Wait!" Tails came towards them and faced Omega.

"What's going on, Omega? Why are you asking him about G-mel?"

Gamma fixed his optics on Tails and explained.

"I have seen the green-bulk contraption transport Object: Gemerel to an unidentified coordinates, therefore I pursued him and Gamma to retrieve Object: Gemerel."

"Hey! Who are you calling 'Bulk'!" Auto protested, but was cut off by Tails.

"Are you following orders from G.U.N?"

"Affirmative."

Protoman then noticed Tails eyes widen then frown at the dark robot.

"Are you aware of what G.U.N are going to do to G-mel?"

"Affirmative."

"So you know that they intend to dismantle him?"

"Affirmative."

"How could you do this? I thought you were helping out Shadow! Are you saying that you intend to hand a poor robot over to the G.U.N so they can scrap him just because they're afraid of his power?" Tails raised two shaking fists at him.

"Negative."

"Huh?" Tails blinked "Wait… then what is your directive?"

"To protect Object: Gemerel from Eggman and, and aid allies who assist in the protection."

"Omega?..." Tails thought for a second. "Which G.U.N official do you serve?"

"The Commander."

Hearing the Commander's name, Tails relaxed his hands and gave a sigh of relieve.

"Whoa, I'm glad you are. For a moment I thought that I would be forced to fight you. I'm glad I don't have to. You were really hard to beat in the Metal Madness incident."

He then turned to address Auto.

"So, do you know G-mel?"

"Eh… What?" Auto blinked.

"The one Omega said you helped earlier."

Tails then took out a picture of G-mel and showed it to him.

"Oh, yeah that's the robot I transported to Dr. Light's lab to fix him!"

"Look, could you please take us to that lab. G-mel is a friend of mine who needs our help."

"Well, if he's a friend of yours then yes I would gladly take you there. After all, you tried to save our lives."

"Great! I'll go get my vehicle so we can all go together!" Tails happily went to bring his walker.

"I was the one who stopped the E-102 Gamma from obliterating you. Why did you give access to the forest creature?" Omega objected at Auto.

"Well unlike you, Monotone, this kid asked politely and said _please_"

"Guh…"

Electrical pulses sparked from Protoman again grabbing the robots' attention.

"And looks like you need to take the trip to the lab as well, big brother." Auto pointed out.

"Guess I need some repairs to be done. As long as you'll be the one to fix me like last time then I won't object."

"Good for you." Auto grabbed Protoman under his arm right when Tails came with his walker. "Although I still don't understand why you're trying to avoid Dr. Light. He's your creator after all."

Protoman was silent for he didn't want to answer that question.

"Heh, mysterious as always."

Auto shrugged it off and proceeded to give everyone small plate devices like the one he gave to G-mel earlier. Once he instructed them to press the button on it they all teleported away.


	15. Chapter 15

"So Basshasdisappeared , eh?" a running Turboman asked.

"Yup, that's what happened." Junkman, who was running beside him replied.

"So doesthatmean we can ditchtheLight-botsnow?"

"I don't think so. We're not out of the jungle yet. This soldiers might still be after him. We still have to maintain the truce. At least until we make sure these guys are off our backs and both parties return back to their masters."

"Areyousure about this? I still believe attempting to convinceBass to comebackhome is futile. Don't forget that the master attempted to destroyhim in King'sWar."

"That's true." Junk eyed him "But don't forget that he's the leader of our team. Without him we're noth-?" reverting his eyes back ahead he stopped talking and running, a lsuprised look on his face.

Turbo followed suit as he saw the cause of his comrade's reaction.

Rouge was beating the daylights out of Shademan with her leg techniques.

"Missy, you got all the information you needed on that blasted flash memory. Please stop this!"

"I got the information. But I still didn't get my full revenge on you!"

"Whoa! I don't know what he did" Junk said.

"-and I don't think we need to know." Turbo completed his sentence.

At that moment Shademan spotted them.

"Guys! Help me! Save me from this mad lady!"

Rouge turned her head towards them.

"So these two are with you?" she tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"He-Hey! Don't drag us into whatever mess you've put yourself in, Shade." Junk raised his hands in front of him.

"Shade?" Rouge looked back at DWN# 55 with a teasing tone.

"I know someone else by that name who happens to be a _girl_."

"You! I have to let you know that my name is applicable to boys as well as girls!" Shade retorted.

"I don't care, for I plan to change your name anyway. Let's see, how about I call you 'SCRAP'!"

She raised her leg in an attempt to make a final blow, when a hammer out of nowhere cut her kick's path.

"Hey!" shoving the hammer back she turned to face the person who stopped her.

"Amy, how did you come here?" She yelled at the pink hedgehog who was holding her hammer in her hands.

"Miss Rouge, please stop it. He looks really hurt." Cream appeared from behind Amy, a look of concern on her face.

"And Cream too? Why are you two trying to stop me?" She asked. Shademan tried to crawl away unnoticed, but the smart bat pinned her heel on his wing. "Stay put!"

"Rouge don't destroy him. It's all a big mistake." Amy stated while holding her hammer.

Rouge then noticed that other robots were running towards them, to which Amy turned her head and recognized a familiar face among them.

"Bean?"

"Hey! I remember you!" Bean pointed at her as he approached with a smile. "You're that girl from 'The Fighters Championship'! Man, that hammer of yours sure gave me one big headache back then!" he rubbed his head as if recalling the pain.

"Are you here to help Sonic as well?"

"Well, yes, kinda. I was nearby the explosion area before it all went 'KABOOM'! Found myself lost in this massive city, and then ran into Mighty here before we met Blue Boy." He jerked a thumb at Mighty who was still being supported by Elecman.

Amy then looked at Mighty and her eyes widened "Hey! you're one of Sonic's old friends! I saw him looking at some old pictures album the other day and you were in one of them!"

"You're hurt!" Cream came close to Mighty trying to examine him.

"You're the backup that Shadow informed me about." Rouge said recalling a transceiver call she received from Shadow before she ran into Shademan. "While flying I saw you guys help him and Sonic beat up those goons." She pointed at the other robots who were standing behind Bean, Elec and Mighty.

"And now you all seem all nice to each other?" She looked confusedly at Mighty and Elec "What's going on here? Am I missing something here?"

"Well let's just say there was no intentional kidnapping or stealing to begin with." Mighty summarized the whole thing, before each one of them started putting pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together.

* * *

**A/N: Just to inform the readers that story-wise I'm trying to follow the game-verse line as much as possible. It makes things a bit simpler for me. (Eyes the various Sonic & Megaman media continuities with a cringe)**

******Of course** there will be a few 'minor' alterations here and there, after all, it is a fanfic, but I'll try to stay with the original material as much as possible.

**If there are any errors that've missed a constructive critisisim is always welcome.**


	16. Where Is Megaman?

"Treble! Stop howling! You're getting on my nerves!"

Bass ordered his dog who has been howling at the two full moons for nearly ten minutes before Bass ordered him to stop. He obeyed his master with a grin. The Wily-bot and his companion were on the roof top of an abandoned warehouse which they found when they came to a dead-end in the sewers beneath the surface. Luckily they found an opening above which led directly to their current hideout. Feeling safe Roll decided to fix the three of them giving Bass and Treble a quick repair since they were damaged the least and now is currently working on Rock.

Bass and Treble decided to go up to the roof to guard the place and keep an eye out for anyone that might decide to come close.

"What's taking them too long?" Bass frowned at the battlefield direction which they've come from. They've crossed a long distance at an incredible speed and now the battlefield is quite far that he can only see smoke rising from that direction. Up till now no robot master has come to them.

"I've had enough. Treble keep an eye out for anything suspicious, ok? I'm going down to check on the blue drip." He turned and went to where he'd left the twins downstairs.

Treble looked at him till he went out of sight. The wolf then looked forward reverting back to his serious face, scanning the area around him. He stayed like that for a while till he spotted something.

* * *

"Ouch! Carful, Roll."

"I'm trying my best, Rock. If we were in the lab right now I would've had the right repair tools to make these repairs painless. But for now we only have this 'first aid kit'."

Rock was sitting against a wall in a big empty room, while Roll was examining the circuitry on his arm and repairing what she could with the current instruments she had.

"Good thing Dr. Light made our boots a good storage device. Very handy for carrying necessary items." Megaman commented.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry my Repair Gear around."

She then closed the lid on his arm.

"I don't think you're fully repaired but hopefully it'll hold until we get back home. You'll be able to walk after sometime. By the way, I'm thinking of suggesting some system upgrade ideas that'll improve your resistance to electric shocks. Hope father with accept them when we get back."

"That's great Roll." He smiled at her. "I like it whenever you come up with upgrade ideas for me. I wouldn't have been this advanced without you."

"Oh don't praise me too much. I'm not a scientist like dad you know." She smiled back at him.

"Non the less, you still come up with brilliant ideas that helped me a lot in the Wily Wars, beside taking good care of us. We owe you a lot."

"All I want is for you and my brothers and Dr. Light to be happy. It means a lot for me to see you all well, especially during peace times and family gatherings."

She placed her gear back in a metal box, then opened a lid on the side of her boot where she placed the box for safekeeping. She then sat next to her twin and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You know, we haven't been spending enough quality time together with father lately."

"Yeah, I know Roll. I miss those solar-sweet treats you make in the afternoons." he said while resting his head on hers.

"Wish Bass would give you a break so I can enjoy making them for you again. You don't even get enough time to play with Rush as you used to."

The mention of his rival made Rock looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, ever since he found out that Wily was using King to try to destroy him he went into a state of non-stop demand for fights. The period prior to King's War it was just a single fight every few days but after the battle with King he went nuts demanding a fight almost everyday. I can't even catch a break with my family because of it. If only Wily wasn't such a jerk towards him..."

"Something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Rock got back to reality and eyed his sister who eyed him back.

"You went silent all of a sudden."

"No, nothing. I was just thinking about how odd you sound." he smiled.

"What?" she eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't sound so mad at Bass like you did last time when he decided to attack the city on our annual family picnic day. You usually make a wish for Wily and Bass to disappear."

Roll sighed as she sat straight and turned her head away from him. "Well, its because I almost got my wish in a way I didn't intend it for, when Bass was almost destroyed back there and you… you almost eliminated Wily."

She turned her head again to face him with a sad look.

"I didn't want that to happen. I don't like to see harm brought to anyone, even if they make me mad. It's just not me. I just want them to go away as in: retire and travel to the other side of the planet. I guess I miss our family time so much that I wasn't carful with my wishes."

"It's ok Roll no harm done so don't beat yourself about it. And about Bass constantly interrupting our family time, please understand that it was due to the fact that Wily tried to destroy him last time using King, after all he did to serve him."

"Really?... Oh now I remember. That jerk, Wily! After all he did for him! At least he should remember that he saved his life! Did you even see his systems when I tried to fix him? He didn't get a decent upgrade probably since his activation! Totally unlike Dr. Light who loves us and makes sure we're up to date."

"Which makes Bass jealous of me."

"Yeah, jealousy is the reason behind his constant bothering. It makes sense."

"Blue's told me that after King's War he found out that Bass started spying on our house, observing the things we do. Probably he was trying to find a weakness at first but things took a different turn when he started to have mixed feelings of anger and sadness whenever we showed joy in our family activities or whenever we were being upgraded by dad."

"The poor thing." Roll looked down. "I can't imagine how horrible Wily is towards him to make him feel so uncared for." She then looked up at him "But isn't their a way to stop him interrupting us?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head then shrugged. "Maybe later on things will occur which will be to our favor. But for the time being how about we have a family time for a little while?" he suggested.

"Yeah. That'll be great." she smiled happily "I have a chess board with me in my other boot!"

Just then the door to their right opened up and in came Bass.

"So, you're done with the repairs?" he asked when he came closer to them.

"Not quite" replied Megaman. "I can walk and fire uncharged blasts, but I still need to get back to the lab to achieve full repair, before engaging in a big fight."

"Drip." Bass snorted as he crossed his arm.

"Rock, I'll go get a small table for us so we can play chess." Roll stood up with a frown and went to the opposite direction, opening the door that led to a storage room.

"I thought she was supposed to have some technical skills. Why hasn't she fully fixed you up? Don't tell me you're becoming obsolete." Bass eyed his rival.

"The damage I received is beyond her capability. She was not designed for complicated repairs. Besides the equipment required for repairing me are currently at the lab and only Dr. Light can fix me right now."

"Too bad we ain't going nowhere till the coast's clear."

"Is it still going on?"

"That what it seems."

"Man, I wish I was in a better condition. They need all the help they can get."

"You worry yourself too much about those Junk-bots."

"For your information they're my 'family'."

"Like I care about such things."

"Yeah, it shows." Rock rolled his eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bass eyed him suspiciously.

"Rock, I found it!"

Roll came back happily with a small box that was wide enough to place a chessboard on and placed it next to Rock.

"Now we can play!"

She took out the board from her boot and placed it on the table. They were setting the pieces in their places, totally forgetting Bass who stood there frowning at them for a few seconds before he decided to let them have their 'family time' before his jealously take the best of him.

As he reached the door his canine companion burst in, grabbing the attention of Megaman and Roll.

"Treble! I thought I told you to guard the roof!"

Bass scolded him but then noticed that he was grabbing something in his jaws.

"Eddie!" Megaman and Roll exclaimed happily, delighted by this wonderful suprise. Roll then stood up and went straight for her him.

"Good boy, Treble." She petted the wolf, who seemed to like being praised, before walking back to Megaman who stood up and they both started hugging the little support unit.

"Trable, go back up and keep guard. And I don't want to catch you near any Light-bot again." Bass ordered his dog, to which he growled at him. He knew that his master didn't like to see him associate himself with anyone beside him. However, Treble started to have a liking towards Roll after she has repaired his front leg relieving him from his pain. Non the less he obeyed and went out of the room heading towards the roof. Bass decided to stay hoping that the little traveling suit had some important info that might be useful.

"We're glad to see you little buddy." Megaman smiled at Eddie and patted him, but then a thought accrued to him. "But how did you get here?" he asked "Was anyone else with you?"

Eddie Nodded as an answer then jumped out of their arms and activated his video projector against a wall showing them what he has seen up till Treble spotted him.


	17. A Trip To The Lab

"Here we are!" Auto exclaimed happily as he teleported into Light's Lab teleportation room.

"Home sweet home!" He started to sing as he stepped out of the teleportation pod.

"Any plans to take me to the operations room?"

Auto heard a calm voice ask. The clumsy robot forgot entirely that he was holding Protoman under his arm.

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" Auto rubbed his head embarrassedly and quickly took him to the said room, put him on a repair table, and plugged some wires into him allowing the computer to assess the damages Protoman has taken ."Guess I'm too glad to be home that I forgot about you, Bro."

"Well I hope you won't forget about the others who are about to teleport in."

"No, I haven't." He turned "I'll give them the hospitality they deserve." and walked back to the teleportation room.

_"Finally, some peace and repairs are being done."_ Protoman sighed as he looked at the computer screen beside his 'bed' and went into deep thought.

_"That fox boy and those two robots better be good news. I'm in no position to fight if they turned out to be bad news… But what that kid showed back there… Rush even seemed to like him as much as he liked Rock… His fight against those Wily-bots to protect me… his hesitation to fight someone he knows… and the way he stood up to protect the right of a robot to continue functioning against a seemingly formidable foe..."_

He then shook his head.

_"There are pressing matters right now that need more attention. I'll deal with this kid later."_

He thought about Megaman and the massive shock he received.

_"Rock is in even worse shape than I am. If that kid is still operational he'll need to be in this repair room more than I'm right now. I just hope that alien energy of his hasn't got the best of him."_

He knew deep within that Megaman wasn't acting on his own record when he aimed his buster at Wily and that he was being used as a puppet. He guessed that perhaps Roll's interruption might've helped stop or interfered with whatever it was controlling him. It had to be it because he knew the twins had a strong bond and Roll have used it to try to reach out for him.

He then looked up at the ceiling.

_"Man! Having a damaged Megaman lost out there is bad enough but to have Roll involved in it too? That's just unthinkable!"_

Thinking of his beloved sister reminded Protoman how kindly she and Rock welcomed him home whenever he decided to drop in when he was sure that the Doctor was out. She'd always greeted him with some solar-sweets and drinks that he accepted them warmly.

_"Kids, wherever you are, please be safe."_

* * *

Auto has just reentered the Teleportation room when a stream of orange and blue light went into the pod which opened a few seconds later and the walker stepped out.

"Come on, Fox Boy, let me take you to meet Dr. Light…... Hey, you ok?"

He noticed that Tails' head was leaning left and right, and he was grabbing it with both hands on each side. Tails then shook his head and looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess. Your method of transportation made me feel dizzy." He jumped out of his vehicle, trying to smile.

"Yeah. That's how first timers sometime feel. But you'll get used to it. Dr. Light is upgrading the device on a regular basis to make it more user-friendly for humans and organic creatures."

"He seems like a smart guy. I can't wait to meet him."

He then felt a nudge on his leg. Knowing that it was the robotic dog, he patted him on the head.

"Rush seems to be fond of you, kid."

"Rush? A cool name! And yeah, I barely know him and he's acting as if I raised him or something."

"Weird. He usually acts like this around Rock, his master. Oh, I didn't quite catch your name, yet."

"My name's Miles Prowers." Tails looked at him while still rubbing Rush's head. "But I prefer to be called Tails, my common name among my friends. You're Auto, right? Heard your brother call you that."

"Yep it is. Hey what's that noise?" Auto frowned suddenly hearing something.

"What noise?"

"It's coming from your vehicle." he pointed at it.

At that moment the compartment on Tails' vehicle opened up and out came a miniature robot that landed on the floor. It resembled Tails but instead of having a pair of legs and hands this robot walked on four paws. Right now it growled in Tails direction.

"T-bot? Why have you activated all of a sudden?" Tails was puzzled by the sudden activation of T-bot, one of his first creations. He brought him along thinking that he might fall in a dangerous situation that he can't get out from. He put him on stand-by mode and was meant to activate only if he sent a signal to him to save him.

T-bot had only one response; it attacked! But the aim wasn't at Tails.

Acting quickly Rush jumped out of the way missing T-bot's attack. Rush then ran towards Dr. Light's computer room to which T-bot gave chase with barks and all.

"Whoa! T-bot! Slowdown, boy! What's got into you?"

Rush ran at full speed entering Dr. Light's Computer room which was being occupied by the unfortunate surprised doctor who found himself being encircled by the two robo-canines that ran around him.

"Whao! Rush! Down, boy!" Dr. Light ordered, but the poor dog was too terrified to obey.

After several rounds Tails entered the lab and saw the racket caused by his dog.

"T-bot! Come here now!" Tails ordered causing his dog to halt giving Rush a chance to relax.

Noticing the angry look on his master's face T-bot walked towards him while whimpering, his head down.

"What got in to you, boy?" Tails sat on his knee and patted him on the head.

T-bot gave out small barks in answer.

"Oh, come on, T." Tails smiled realizing that T-bot was jealous. "I would never replace you for any other pet in the world. You'll always be my favorite." He hugged him making the dog give a happy bark.

"What's going on here? Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Tails looked up at the person asking the questions, noticing an old portly white bearded man wearing a lab coat.

"Oh, sorry about what my dog did. He thought that I was replacing him with another robot." Tails stood up, rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Well no harm done, I guess. But you haven't told me who you are?"

"I'm Miles Prowers, but you can call me Tails." he brought his hand forwards to shake Dr. Light. "I came here with Auto trying to find my friend."

"Auto is here? Then he has returned safely" the doctor smiled and shook Tails hand "I'm Dr. Light and-!" his eyes widened as he touched his hand.

"Um, is something the matter?"

The next thing Tails knew, Dr. Light grabbed his head, putted his fingers at his eye lids to open them wide, then quickly opened Tails' mouth checking it much like how a medical doctor treats a patient. He then let go of the confused Tails as it finally hit him.

"You're organic!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the teleportation pod glowed once more and out of it came Omega, who was still carrying Gamma over his shoulder.

"Hey I see that you came in one piece, pal. Welcome to our humble lab." Auto greeted him.

"Where is Tails?" Omega answered coldly after he saw his vehicle abandoned.

"Hey! Why so serious?" Auto crossed his arms and frowned at him "You don't have to be like that all the time you know. We have parties around here and enjoy solar-foods that you might like to try out, if your energy source is solar-based, that is." he smiled at him.

Omega comprehended the strange robot's actions. He concluded that he must have some sort of Artificial Emotional Intelligence program installed in him. But it seems to have some glitches resulting in giving him an odd personality.

"Recreation is not part of my programming. Now answer me." Omega decided that further analysis weren't necessary.

"'Sigh' You're hopeless. Ok, Tails just went to Dr. Light's computer room. Come I'll take you there."

* * *

"Good gracious! I can't believe it!" Dr. Light took out a handkerchief from his lab coat and rubbed his temple.

"Why did you inspect my face as if you sensed that I was sick or something?" Poor Tails was rubbing the his face to shake off the pressure Dr. Light's fingers left on his face.

"Are there others like you where you come from?" Dr. Light finally asked after calming down a bit.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean are there other intelligent animals like yourself from your dimension?"

Tails blinked. "Yeah, my world has many intelligent and non-intelligent animals that coexist with humans."

"Humans? Like myself?" Dr. Light's eye widened.

"Yeah, like you. Say from what you just said and did I guess that no intelligent animals exist around here, am I right?"

"Yes , just humans and norm- uh, I mean non-intelligent animals." Dr. Light corrected himself quickly not wishing to accidently hurt his guest's feelings.

_"Just as I suspected, we're definitely not in Blaze's world."_ Tails thought silently.

"Dr. Light, I'm home!" Auto entered cheerfully.

"Auto, I'm so glad you came back safe and sound." Dr. Light walked to him.

"I see you met the kid who saved me from a certain permanent shutdown."

"He did? How splendid!" he faced Tails "Boy, I don't know how to thank you enough for saving one of my dear robots. I've been worried sick for him in the past hours."

"Its just what me and my friends do all the time." Tails said modestly.

"Hey, Doc you seem to be excited. What's the matter?" Auto noted.

"Auto, didn't you know? Your friend from the other dimension is an intelligent organic animal!"

"So?"

Dr. Light almost lost his balance "Auto, intelligent animals don't exist in our world!" he yelled at him.

"Yes they do. I always see them on TV."

"TV?" The doctor blinked.

"Yeah, that wonderful informative box that we have in the living room. Talking animals appear in cartoon shows all the time, don't you know?"

Dr. Light rubbed his temple and sighed.

"Never mind that now. Tell me, did you find anything on Megaman or any of your brothers?"

"No, Doc. I even lost Eddie and Beat there, after I teleported that robot to you. Sorry."

"Its ok. Lets hope that they meet up with one of your siblings. At least they'll be having extra help."

While this was going on, Tails looked oddly at them finding Auto's behavior kinda strange but amusing for a robot. He had a feeling him and Omochao would get along pretty well.

"So tell me, did Omega teleport in safely?" Tails asked.

"Yep, he's right behind me."

Omega entered the room and looked directly at Tails.

"Where can I set E-102 Gamma?"

"In a minute, Omega. We need to take permission from Dr. Light before we can do anything." he motioned to Dr. Light with his hand.

Omega turned his optics to where Tails motioned. "Affirmative. Awaiting permission from the flesh creature, identified as Dr. Light."

"Hmm, interesting. More robots from an alternate dimension." Light rubbed his chin as he observed Omega and the robot he was carrying.

"Oh, that reminds me! Doctor, I came here looking for a friend of mine, like i said earlier. His name is G-mel. Auto has teleported him to your lab sometime ago."

"Oh, yes" Dr. Light turned to face the fox "I was trying to fix the poor fellow, however he doesn't seem to trust me enough. I tried to assure him that he was safe with me but failed to do so."

"No problem. Me and G-mel are on good terms. He'll listen to me." Tails assured him.

"Well then I'll take you to him"

"Awaiting permission." Omega interrupted them.

"Oh, forgive me." Dr. Light apologized to Omega. "Auto, could you please take our guest to the Remote-operations room No. 2 and set a table for him?"

"Sure thing, Doc." Auto gave a thumbs up then motioned to Omega. "Come with me, Big Guy. This way." He walked out of the room followed by Omega.

"Rush" Dr. Light turned to the red dog "why don't you take your new friend outside and play in the backyard? It will help you start over after the misunderstanding that occurred between you two."

Rush barked and walked to T-bot who looked at his master. Tails gave him a nod of approval which made him jump with joy and the two canines ran out of the house.

* * *

Tails and Dr. Light came to a door that had a sign that read 'Remote-operations #1'

"Um, doctor, what do you mean by 'Remote-operations'? " Tails raised un eyebrow.

"Well you see in the past we stumbled upon a couple of robots who needed repair, but after that they destroyed the place and one of them stole some items. Our values prevent us from stopping helping robotic strangers, so I decided to have a couple of rooms that didn't connect to the main operations for safety majors."

"Well that makes sense."

They entered the room and found G-mel sitting at the far left corner of the room. The robot lifted his head and saw Tails.

Dr. Light was almost certain that he felt the robot showed a hint of excitement even though he was a mute with no facial expressions.

"G-mel!" Tails ran to him happily. "I'm glad to find you, buddy!" He laid a hand on his shoulder sitting on one knee. He then observed his condition seeing that he was hit by a laser on his chest. "Its ok, G. Now that I'm here you'll be fixed in no time."

G-mel noded then looked up at Dr. Light.

Guessing what he was thinking Tails answered his question "Yes, G-mel, he's a friend who's going to help us fix you, so now you can trust him."

After a few seconds he nodded again slowly accepting the doctor as a new friend. The young fox then stood up and faced Dr. Light "We can start now."

"Good. I've prepared the operations table to that side of the room with the necessary tools." He pointed to the corner that was far right to the entrance." Should you need any parts they're placed right beside the table."

"Hmm, I don't know how different the parts are here from the ones I use back at home, but I think I'll manage it."

"I'll provide you with all the help you need in determining the right choices."

"That's great. Thanks a lot, Dr. Light." Tails said delightfully.

"I'm only doing what a good Robotist must do." he smiled at him.

* * *

**A/N: About 'T-bot':**

**While reading about Tails on Sonic Wikia I came across a game he stared in called Tails Adventure. In this game he invented a robot called Tails Remote Robot. I found it interesting but the name was too long so I removed the word 'Remote' and shortened 'Tails Robot' to T-bot. Its catchy and sounds a lot cooler (to me at least).**


	18. Chapter 18

Somewhere out of the boundaries of Aurora City, a giant blue flame flew high in the sky at an incredible speed.

_"I've looked everywhere for them. Up till now all I've gained was numerous active energy sources in this unbalanced world that have confused my pursuit. Could they be in that strange city up_ _ahead?"_

He went into the city's atmosphere and moved in circles around it before he came to a halt and looked down, observing the battlefield.

_"What's going on here?"_ Duo activated his optical energy scanner trying to determine if Megaman or Bass were involved in it.

_"Negative. I have no idea what is this all about and I have no time to find out_."

He then squinted his optics scanning the outskirts of the city until he found what he was looking for; A blue flame and a purple flame.

_"There! Good thing they haven't demolished yet. Must hurry though_ _before-!"_

He saw something that cut-off his thoughts. It was heading directly towards his destination, emitting a dark energy...

* * *

Somewhere out of the battlefield, Sonic and Shadow were running along the streets. Using their tracking devices they tried to pinpoint their target's location.

"Man! Those weird robots sure took our precious time!" Sonic complained about some Wily-bots that they had to fight off as they went after their target, delaying their progress as a result.

"That's not important right now. As long as they're still within range we still have hope in finding them."

Shadow waited for a response from Sonic who usually replied immediately to him but he didn't. He eyed the blue hedgehog and saw him staring at the two moons.

"Hedgehog, are you there?"

"Uh!" Sonic shook his head and looked at Shadow. "Sorry. I was thinking of something."

"What about?"

Sonic then looked ahead with a grin "Do you mind if I start howling at the moons for a bit."

"What?" Shadow frowned at him. "This is no time too fool around, Idiot! We have so little precious time!"

"Sorry, I just felt an erg to do so. I guess it has something to do with my werehog side."

"From the Gaia Incident?"

"Yeah, but its not that serious, as long as 'Darky' is fast asleep I'm perfectly fine."

Sonic had a quick flash of his time with his friend, Chip The Light Gaia. He missed the little guy who along with Dark Gaia went into eternal slumber, but decided to think about him later, for once he starts to remember one person he came across, a flow of memories of older friends would start to pour in, and now was not the right time for delving into them.

"So what do you suggest we do to catch the G-mel wanna-be?" he asked getting back to business.

"Try to find a manhole." Shadow answered looking ahead "We'll have a better chance catching this Bass guy that way."

"Gee, Shadow, I don't know. You know how echo travels along the sewer tunnels and we ain't exactly the silent type."

"I get you; He might hear us coming and figure out he's being chased down, endangering the kids' safety in the process."

"Yep, so I think its better for us to 'divide & conquer'."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll go chase them, while you take another route ahead of us. Once he notices me he might come to a halt and start throwing threats about harming the kids. When Mr. Big Bad Villain starts bragging about how he has the upper hand you ambush him from behind."

"A brilliant idea coming from someone who'd usually spin-dash first, plan never. And by the way, that's not called 'Divide & Conquer', Napoleon."

Sonic tried to think of a comeback but suddenly his quills vibrated causing his eyes to open wide.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Shadow was surprised when Sonic pushed him away till a huge blue comet came crushing at where they were standing a second ago. Although the comet missed them, its impact on the wide streets was so powerful that it sent them flying, hitting a wall of a building.

"Ouch!" Sonic rubbed his head and stood up focusing on where the comet crashed. He saw a huge robot with a big arm frowning at them.

"This is as far as you'll get. I won't let you reach them!"

* * *

Back at the battlefield.

"So, that's what's going on?" Amy crossed her arms after each member of both sides put in what they knew about the whole situation.

"Ok, this guy you call Bass might not have kidnapped your siblings like you say." Rouge said "But we aren't sure if he has a Chaos Emerald or not. The Emerald Detector doesn't distinguish between a real emerald or not, so there is still a fifty percent chance that he might not have a real emerald."

"So you're saying that he's still charged till you find out if he has this emerald of yours or not?" Timeman enquired.

"You got that right. If he does have a real emerald, then G.U.N will have to deal with him."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I will deal with the soldier who got us into this whole mess in the first place." Rouge answered.

"I already feel sorry for the poor soldier." Turboman remarked as he hoisted Shademan's arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, just look at what she did to poor Shade, and he's supposed to be the most scariest Wily-bot in our team!" Junkman laughed.

Rouge glared at Junk making him look away in fear of being her next victim.

"I'll take that you guys already know not to cross me." she humped.

She took out her transceiver. "I'll call Shadow and give him the update. He doesn't tolerate with people who bring harm to kids and I better catch him before he scraps your friend."

"That jerk is no friend of ours!" Fireman objected angrily "He can do with him as he wish. He backstabbed Megaman once and he sure deserves a lifetime supply o spankin! Boy I wish I could go there an watch'm beggin for mercy."

"He will be punished if he turns out to have an emerald. But not as severely as you wish if Shadow learns that he wasn't intending to harm the kids."

She put the transceiver to her ear.

"Shadow, this is Rouge. Please answer."

But no answer came.

"Shadow? Are you there?"

* * *

"You want a fight, Big Guy? You got it. Watch this: Sonic Meteor!" Sonic jumped up and executing his air type power spin attacking directly downwards at Duo who responded swiftly by simply catching him with his big hand and threw him forcefully away. Luckily Sonic managed to land on his feet, but not without feeling a bit foolish for underestimating his opponent.

Duo then turned into a comet and propelled himself at Sonic and Shadow, who kept jumping out of the comets way as it moved back and forth trying to strike both of them. However Shadow noticed something.

_"Is he after me?"_

Duo was inclined towards hitting him more than Sonic, even when Sonic was in closer range.

"Man, this guy's tough!" Sonic said trying his best to avoid being hit by Duo till the alien-bot stopped suddenly at a distance away from them and turned to face them.

_"The blue one seems to emit some energy that looks pure enough to trust him." _Duo thought as he analyzed Sonic.

"Let me try." Shadow ran at him then jumped up "Chaos Spear!" he hurled two consecutive bolts of raw Chaos energy at Duo who once again responded quickly by shooting two plasma shots that came in contact with each spear, canceling them out.

"This guy's too much!" Sonic frowned at Duo.

"That massive energy he emits is the problem." Shadow ran back to Sonic's side.

_"The energy emitted by the black one with red accents seems quite unclear. Mainly his energy seems dark, similar to, yet unlike that of Evil Energy. I also sense some other energy source that I'm unable to analyze. If I trust the blue creature does that mean I can trust his comrade?... No I can't risk it! They're after Megaman for some reason and I can't let them get to him!"_

Duo punched the ground with his massive hand, creating a powerful shockwave that headed directly towards the hedgehogs' direction. Sonic responded quickly by spinning in place at a high speed then with a great thrust created an equally powerful shockwave that hit Duo's wave, cancelling it out as well.

"YOU! You canceled out my Shockwave!" Duo was surprised, for he never encountered anyone who could foil his ground attack, up till now.

"All thanks to my super cool 'Sonic Wave'" Sonic taunted by jumping backwards and crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Sonic, you go ahead."

"What?" Sonic looked at his comrade.

"Of the two of us most of his attacks are directed at me, haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, I did. But why?"

"I Don't know. But that's not important right now. Go ahead. We've already wasted too much time."

"I guess I'm on my own now. Wish me luck." Sonic gave a peace sign and zoomed pass Duo at an incredible speed, flashing out his trade marked toothy grin at him.

"See ya!" ye teased.

"Come back here!" Duo turned, yelling after the blue blur but then he received a major hit at the back that made him fall on his face. He was spin attacked by Shadow, who landed in front of the fallen robot.

"Let him be. I'm the one you're after." he motioned with his hand daring him to stand up and fight him.

* * *

**A/N: Guest Reviews are currently accepted. If I later decide to disable it I'll mention it in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Over. My. Dead. Body."

That's what the two Light-bots and the Wily-bot heard Auto say in the video before E-102 Gamma unleashed his fury at him forcing Auto, Beat and Eddie to run like wild gooses into the city.

"Oh no, poor Auto and Beat. I hope they escaped that bad robot." Roll clutched her hands together worriedly.

"Me too… Man, if only I was fully repaired" Megaman said regretfully, his eyes on the screen.

"The fool. Mocking that robot was probably the most stupid thing he ever did, beside mistaking me for that rip-off." Bass said finding the video quite entertaining "I'll be surprised if he hadn't turn to metallic Swiss Cheese by now."

The kids frowned at Bass, but they decided to ignore him.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing about it" Megaman looked at Roll. "We have to do something."

"But what?" Roll asked "We can't do anything until our brothers come to us."

Megaman gave a sigh of defeat "You're right. We can't do anything."

Suddenly the ground shook, alerting the three robot masters and causing Eddie to stop his projector. Fortunately the tremor didn't last long.

"Whoa, what happened?" Megaman and Roll said in unison.

"Blast it!" Bass growled as he stood up, not happy at all about being shaken by surprise.

For the second time Treble reentered the room heading to his master.

"Treble, do you know what's going on out there?"

The dog-wolf started communicating with his master who then widened his eyes in disbelieve.

"What? Duo is here?"

"What? Duo?!" Megaman asked in surprise.

"He says he fell in his comet form somewhere between here and the battlefield." Bass explained.

"So it was Duo who caused the ground shake." Roll concluded.

"But how did he recognize him? " Megaman asked "It could've been some kind of a comet?"

"Treble show us the video of what you saw." Bass orderd.

Treble affirmed then focused his eyes on the wall and showed them a blue flaming comet falling from the sky, hitting the area that lay between them and the battle field.

"Yep, that's him alright." Megaman affirmed "I'd recognize that blue flaming energy anywhere."

"That's great!" Roll smiled joyfully. "We have more help on our side. Maybe he can take us back home, so dad can fix you."

"If he came here all by himself then he must know how to get out of this dumpster and I'm going to fetch him." Bass turned to leave.

"But who's going to watch us?" Megaman pointed out.

"Yeah, what if some bad robot comes along? I can't defend the both of us, let alone myself." Roll explained.

Bass paused for a second.

"Treble, come with me. You'll guard the rooftop while I'm away."

Bass ran up the stairs and got to the roof top followed by his companion , and before he left he gave him one more instruction.

"In case someone shows up send me a quick signal. Got that?"

_"Got it."_

With that Bass ran towards the edge of the building and started jumping on the rooftops towards where Treble spotted Duo. Unaware that he'll soon pass by someone heading towards the warehouse.

* * *

Duo dashed ahead, bringing his spiked shoulder forward in an attempt to hit Shadow who easily dodged the attack by stepping aside in a blinding blur.

And letting him run into building that came down crumbling from the sheer force. Naturally he came out of the ruins unscratched.

_"He's too fast for me."_ Duo thought with a frown as he turned to face him. _"That's the tenth building I've destroyed since I started battling him"_

Shadow then jumped at him and delivered a High Spin Kick.

_"Good thing his punches and kicks don't do much damage to me."_ Duo blocked it with his arm then swatted him away.

_"He might be a bit slow, but his physical strength makes up for it tenfold"_ Shadow thought after landing on the ground at a safe distance _"So close-up combat is out of the question."_ He then threw a Chaos Spear at him. Not having enough time to dodge or cancel it out, Duo tried to shield himself again. Although he did block it he felt his energy go down a bit.

_"His energy based attacks are quite a threat."_

_"Good. I guess my chaos energy is my way to get even with him."_ Shadow thought.

Duo tried to morph into a comet once more only to be blown away by another powerful spear that sent him skidding on the street.

_"He's taking advantage of his speed to cancel out my attacks"_ Duo stood up _"I need to come up with something quick before my energy runs out. Must find a weak spot."_

Rushing forward, Shadow ran at full speed in circles around his opponent while maintaining the safe distance, then jumped, attempting to throw another chaos spear.

Big mistake.

Shadow felt a huge hand griping on him.

"What?!"

He looked down to see that he was in the grip of a huge hand made of blue flaming energy, complete with a long arm that stretched and connected to the robot's own hand.

"LET ME GO!" Shadow growled as he struggled to get out.

"Not before I purge that dark energy from you."

Duo brought his grip downward forcefully and started concentrating as he closed his eyes.

"Lets examine this energy."

As Duo started gathering data about Shadow's energy he started reading his memories. He saw a flow of the evil things he committed including robbery and readying a cannon in outer space aimed towards a planet.

_"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form born to rule all! With the power of these Emeralds, I'm going to conquer the universe. This is WHO I AM!"_

_"Evil intentions. I knew it!"_ Duo thought, affirming to his beliefs.

While this was going on, Shadow continued to try to free himself in vain. _"I must get out of here quick! What if Sonic gets himself in trouble? Those poor kids need me! I have to go to help them! To keep my promise to Maria."_

_"Wait! I feel a second energy starting to get stronger… It feels rather different from the Dark Energy."_

Duo saw a flow of images that contradicted the ones he saw. An image of Shadow grieving over a fallen girl who looked up to him.

_"Pain? Grieve?"_

At this point Duo was confused so he pressed further to determine this creature's true identity. He saw him fight a giant lizard with a life support system on its back with tubes running down its neck to its head. He destroyed it by sacrificing himself to save Earth from destruction. And in another memory he teleported a huge black comet away from the planet , and destroying it with the Ark's Eclipse Cannon.

_"What's the meaning of this?! Just a second ago his memories revealed cruel intentions and now this?"_

_"Shadow... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better future... For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason that you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog."_

_"I must go save those innocent kids NOW!"_ The voice of Shadow echoed as images of Megaman and Roll flashed in the robot's mind.

Opening his eyes in wide shock Duo at once released his captive and stepped backward, his body shaking as the energy in his hand faded away. Shadow breathed heavily as he lay on his hands and knees.

_"I… I almost destroyed him. He… He's not evil. He's only a reformer who found the right path in life just recently. Oh how foolish I am!"_ Duo felt a surge of guilt flow in his mechanical heart, leaving him an open target.

Feeling strong again, Shadow raised his head.

"Now's my chance!"

He concentrated his energy then lunched a chaos spear at him, knocking out the big robot to the ground.

"There. Now time to go catch up with Sonic."

Shadow turned towards the path Sonic took earlier. But then he was swarmed with rapid plasma shots that made him flip backwards.

"Now what?"

Looking up to where the plasma came from he saw the culprit standing on a building that Duo didn't touch. The shadowy figure didn't look happy at all.


	20. Chapter 20

"You just trashed my one way ticket out of here, you Freak!"

Bass, who was on top of the building yelled madly at Shadow who was on the street down below.

"So he's associated with you, eh?" Shadow looked up at him with his usual frown. "Good thing I took care of him. Now, hand over the emerald and tell me where are the kids' location. That is if you do not wish to face a similar fate as him." He motioned to Duo, who laid on his back motionless on the floor, a few feet behind him.

This did nothing but further enrage Bass.

"The devil I'm telling you anything!" Bass jumped down headfirst, shooting rapid shots at Shadow as he descended.

"Fool!" Shadow swiftly dodged the purple plasma shots, then decided to skate towards another portion of the city, which still had buildings that were waiting to be destroyed.

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Bass Air Dashed after him the moment his feet hit the floor.

* * *

_"Bingo! This is where the kids are located."_

Sonic halted at the warehouse, holding the Chaos detector which blinked at a fast rate

_"Now I need to observe the situation to determine a best way to free those kids. I think I'll take the roof."_

After finding a side stair, he climbed to the roof then saw the door that led downstairs.

_"Man, I was hoping this building would have a glass roof to see what's going on down there."_ He groaned

_"Wish Espio was here, he'd know what to do. Oh well, I might be no stealth master but I think I can manage it."_

He reached to the door but before he could touch the knob he heard a growl. Slowly he turned his head to find a robotic purple wolf that looked angrily at him.

"Hey! Nobody putted a 'Beware the Dog' sign." Sonic raised a non existent eyebrow. "If you bight me, I'm gonna have to sue your owner!"

The wolf growled even more.

"Sorry, I meant a 'Beware the Wolf' sign" Sonic smirked, turning his body to fully face him.

This did little to calm the wolf, as he jumped at him, but Sonic jumped out of the way to the side, landing on a safe distance.

_"Leave now before I rip your quills to bits!"_ Treble growled in his wolf language, knowing that the intruder wouldn't understand but he did so to bring the out the right expression on his face, hoping that he'll be able to strike fear in the hedgehog's heart.

"Whoa! Chill out, buddy! I just sharpened my quills before Eggman started this whole mess and I won't let you ruin them, so drop the threat about ripping them out or we're gonna play Dentist!" Sonic warned.

The wolf suddenly stopped growling. His facial expression shifting from anger to surprise.

"I'm serious! Sharp tooth for every quill you pull out!"

The wolf was silent for a second then said:

_"You can understand me?"_

Sonic blinked "Huh? Well, yes, I can." he shrugged.

_"How come?"_ he demanded

"Well, you see I happen to have a wolf instinct in me so you can say that I can speak 'Wolf' by default."

_"Is that so."_ He narrowed his eyes _"Then that means you can tell me why you're here."_

"To save the two kids that were kidnapped by a fin-headed freak."

_"Fin-headed!? That's my master you're insulting!"_ Treble growled. _"And what do you mean by kidnapped kids? My master kidnapped no one!"_

"I'm talking about a blond girl and a boy in a blue outfit. The G.U.N have declared that he kidnapped them and stole an emerald as well."

_"My master kidnapped no one, and further more, for the last time: WE. DON'T. HAVE. YOUR. STUPID. EMERALD!"_

Sonic was a bit confused "What… Then why are they saying that...?" He then thought for a second about it. "Could it be?" He decided to use his senses instead of the radar to determine if the wolf was telling the truth...

Treble watched as the hedgehog closed his eyes.

Sonic sensed nothing, so it can only mean one thing.

"The idiots have done it again!" He opened his eyes wide open and did a face palm. "When will they ever learn?" he shook his head. "How many catastrophes do they need to make before they figure out that they need to replace their brain cells!" the GUN were getting on his nerves.

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Tell me one thing." he looked at him and said calmly "What is the relationship between your master and the two kids?"

_"The kids are twins, and my master is a rival to the boy."_

"Rivals, eh? So no kidnapping what so ever… those G.U.N must be checked for their idiocy level!"

Sonic looked away punching the palm of his hand, then looked pack at Treble.

"Look, Pal, I need to speak to your master and see the kids. will you let me go in?"

_"My master's not here, and I definitely won't let you get close to the kids!"_

"Not here?"

_"He went to where that meteor fell earlier."_

"What?! Then I need to bring those kids there as well!" Sonic looked alarmed knowing that Shadow was there and feared what he might do if he saw Bass.

_"No! You take me for a fool? My master gave orders to guard those two!"_

"Hey! I'm trying to help you guys out. I can talk to those clowns and clear your names. They'll listen to me, but I need to bring the kids as evidence and witnesses! They won't let you off the hook, especially Shadow, who might be having a fight right now with fin-head, unless the kids testify."

_"So what? My master can take down anything that gets in his way, so this Shadow you speak of won't be a threat."_

"You don't understand. Shadow takes things too seriously whenever children are in danger. And by 'serious' I mean big bad powerful blasts that could destroy a whole country!"

_"Are you saying that my master could be in grave danger?"_

Sonic nodded silently.

The wolf observed the hedgehog, who observed him back. What if the hedgehog was lying about the whole thing? About him trying to help them? About this Shadow's lethal power? About his wolf instinct? Can he trust him?

While they were at it, a wind blew from Sonic's direction towards the wolf, touching his nostrils.

A few moments passed before Sonic decided to do something awkward.

"Please trust me, Boy" he waved at him to come at him, with both hands and slightly bent his knees as if he were calling out for his pet….

The wolf attacked!

* * *

Megaman was sitting against a wall patting Eddie who sat on his lap, while Roll was busy putting away the chess board which they didn't get a chance to play with when Eddie showed up. As she did that she heard her brother give out a sigh, making her look up at him. She noticed that he had a worried expression, looking down at his crossed arms.

"Relax, Rock. I'm sure Duo's alright." She guessed he might be worried about his big friend. "He's made out of tough material you know, and the impact of that fall wasn't as hard as last time, so expect him to come in here with a big smile!" Roll said cheerfully, trying to calm him down as she putted the last piece back in her boots.

"I'm not worried about Duo's safety."

"Huh?" Roll looked up again at him with a slight confusion. "Then what worries you?"

"It's Bass's safety I'm worried about. I fear Duo might be after him." he answered still looking at Eddie.

"What do you mean?"

"His main mission is to detect, find and destroy all evil energies from the whole universe." he finally looked up at her "And you know how vast the universe is, which means it'll take hundreds, even thousands of years for him to destroy all those energies. So basically I never expected to see him ever again unless the Evil energy somehow returned to Earth."

"And what does Bass have to do with it? Duo did manage to convert his energy to pure, didn't he?"

"Yes. However after the battle with King, I sensed Bass's energy slowly revert back to Evil."

"But how did it happen?"

"I don't know." Rock shook his head. "And now I fear Duo came back just for him, and I don't know if he'll revert Bass's energy back again or..."

He stopped and looked away, not wanting to think of what the other option Duo might take. Knowing her brother she understood what he didn't want to say, so she didn't press the subject further and just nodded in understanding.

"AAAAHHH! STOP IT!"

"What is that!" Rock was startled by the scream.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"It's coming from the roof!" Roll said

"Oh no!" Rock said, having a bad feeling that Treble might've caught someone and knowing how ferocious Bass's 'pet dog' is, he hoped it wasn't a victim.

Shadow did a High Spin Kick, striking Bass who managed to block and forcefully push back the hit making Shadow fly away. Taking the advantage that his adversary was in midair he swiftly shot consecutive plasma shots at him. But Shadow teleported away.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Right behind you!"

Bass got spin kicked by Shadow sending flying at a building, crushing its wall.

"ARRGH!" He air-dashed out of there, striking Shadow with his plasma shots again, which the hedgehog dodged easily.

"HOLD STILL YOU DEVIL!"

Shadow waited for an opening and immediately spin-dashed at his opponent, hitting his opponent and forcefully pushing him to another building wall and pinning him to it. Shadow continued his spinning dash in an attempt to cut the robot in half like a sharp razor saw.

But something un-expectable happened…

Bass grabbed the spinning ball with both hands and tightened his grip, managing to stop it from spinning!

"NO!" Shadow was shocked. "How could he?!"

Before he could snap out of it, Bass threw him savagely at the floor and kicked him away making him slide and uncurl.

"You can't cut me in half that easily! I'm made out of an indestructible alloy!"

"You've got great potential!" Shadow pointed out as he stood up, still having a lot of strength in him. "Unfortunately, I'll diminish you before you'll know it."

"Diminish me?! HAH! You're the one who's gonna get diminished, Punk! For I am Bass! The most powerful robot in the world!"

"Hmph! Not even a powerful robot like you can stand a chance against Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form!"

"Ultimate Life form? HAH! After I'm donewith you, they'll call you 'The Ultimate Failure'!"

Bass ran at him again with a punch trying to strike his face, but Shadow responded by grabbing his fist.

"Huh?"

Bass found himself teleporting away involuntarily. Although he was used to teleportation this method of teleportation was different. In his regular teleportation his body would 'melt' and become so light weighted that he could feel himself jumping high into space. But now he only felt himself 'shrinking' away while being surrounded by a bright light. The moment he materialized again he found himself being tossed away over shadow's shoulder in to the air an landing on something that wasn't the concrete street.

"I believe we'll have plenty of space over the roof tops." Shadow smirked looking over his shoulder at him.

* * *

"Oh please let it be a wily bot, please!"

Were Megaman's thought as he and Roll ascended the stairs leading to the roof. The moment they flung the door open they saw Treble's front paws on top of a someone and his head was hidden but shaking vigorously from their point of view.

"He's bighting him!" Roll was scared.

"Treble stop it this instance!"

Determined to save whoever it was, Mega ran to them, even if he was already too late. But moment he got close enough he received a surprise…

"He… He's licking his face?"

Mega asked himself as he observed the supposed victim not screaming out of pain...

"STOP IT! MY FACE IS TICKLISH!"

… but rather laughing from being licked in the face by Treble 'The Wild Wolf'

Making sure that her audio sensors weren't malfunctioning, Roll came closer to take a better look, and she wore the same expression as her twin.

Feeling their presence, Sonic opened an eye to see who it was. The moment he recognized them from the photos he saw earlier, both eyes widened.

"Ok, Boy. Play Time's over" he gently pushed Treble who obliged. Sonic stood up to walk towards them.

"Hey, good to see that you two kids are ok!"


End file.
